The Marauders
by funkyblack
Summary: ilk hikayem, o yüzden her türlü yoruma açığım.Harry 5. kitapta Snape'in düşünseli içinde Lily'nin James'ten nefret ettiğini görüyor, peki sonrasında Lily James'e nasıl aşık oluyor?düşünselinin devamı. reviewlerim silindi ltfn yerine yenileri gelsin lüütfn
1. Chapter 1

NOT: hikayedeki bazı minik hataları düzeltmeye uğraşırken başıma bir sürü iş açıldı ve hikayeyi silip tekrar yüklemek zorunda kaldım ve tüm reviewlerim gitti!şu an ne kadar mutsuz olduğum sözlerle anlatılmaz çünkü onlar benim ilk.. ilk reviewlerimdi!(tam tamına 26 tane ve çok çok anlamlı...) kafamı duvarlara vurarken lütfen lüüütfen tekrar yorumlar gelsin :(

* * *

Lily sinirle gidip tekrar arkadaşlarının yanına oturdu. Arkada Snape'e uğursuzluk büyüleri yapmaya devam eden kendini beğenmiş, kibirli, burnu büyük, ahmak James Potter'dan cidden nefret ediyordu! Sırf ona inat Snape'i koruyordu her seferinde ama artık bu kadarı da fazlaydı! Snape ona gene bulanık demişti işte! İnsanlar neden hiç iyilikten anlamıyorlardı…

"Şu Snape kadar ahmağını görmedim yani!" diyerek hemen yanına oturdu Jennifer. Lily'nin cidden sinirli olduğunu fark etmişti ve her zamanki gibi onu sakinleştirmek Jenny'e düşüyordu.

"Senden hoşlandığı için böyle yapıyor işte! Ne dersen de Lily, Snape'in senden hoşlandığından adım gibi eminim. Ama onla asla çıkmayacağını bildiği için…" diyen Kathy de Lily'nin diğer tarafına oturdu. Lily'nin bu durumlara canının çok sıkıldığını bilen Jennifer ve Kathy S.O.S timi olarak iş başındaydılar yine!

Jennifer, Kathy ve Lily ilk yıldan beri birbirlerinin en yakın dostlarıydılar. Artık birbirlerini o kadar iyi tanıyorlardı ki… Örneğin; Lily sinirlerine hakim olmakta çok zorlanırdı ve sinirlenince bağırıp çağırır, ağzına geleni söyler, hatta bazen eline ne geçse fırlatırdı. Böyle durumlara artık alışmış olan Jennifer ve Kathy Lily'i en iyi sakinleştiren insanlardı tabiî ki ve bu işe aralarında S.O.S adını vermişlerdi –yani Sakin Ol Sus!

Jennifer çok güvenilir ve çok anlayışlı olduğu için genelde onunla dertleşmek Lily ve Kathy'i hep çok rahatlatırdı. Ama çok arkadaş canlısı olan Jen çoğunlukla herkesin derdini dinlemek zorunda kalırdı. Okulun yarısı ona dert yanardı ve bazen herkese her an gülümseyerek tavsiye vermekten bıkan Jen bir anda domuzlaşabilir, kendini bir anda dış dünyaya kapatabilirdi. Böyle zamanlarda Lily ve Kathy ona hiçbir şey sormaz, hiçbir şey söylemezlerdi; çünkü birazdan bunun geçeceğini bilirlerdi.

Kathy ise grubun sosyal kelebeğiydi! Okuldaki insanların neredeyse hepsini tanır, hatta pek çok kişinin soyadlarına kadar her şeylerini ezbere bilirdi. Dedikoduları ilk o duyar, kim kimi seviyor, kim kimle çıkıyor ilk o öğrenirdi. Başkaları hakkında çok şey bilirdi de kendi hakkında çok anlatmazdı. Pek çok kişiyle çıkar, sevse de sevmese de ayrılınca aşk acısı çekerdi. En çok Jenny'le dertleşirdi. Jenny'de Kathy'i arkadaştan çok savunmasız, küçük bir kardeş olarak görürdü; çünkü Kathy cidden olur olmaz şeylere çok üzülürdü, kendini üzüntüden pek koruyamazdı. Bu yüzden o grubun bebeğiydi. En küçük kardeşti. Jenny ise ablalarıydı, bunun nedenin anaçlığı ve yardımseverliğiydi. Lily'de ortanca kardeşti; çünkü ne Kathy kadar güçsüz, savunmasızdı, ne de Jenny gibi herkese annelik yapmaya tahammül edebilirdi. Zaten Lily insanların Jenny'i ağlama duvarı olarak kullanmasına katlanamıyordu. Herkes gelip ona derdini anlatıyor, hiç biri "senin ne derdin var?" diye sormuyordu. Bu yüzden Jenny en çok Lily'e anlatıyordu derdini, Lily de onu dinlemekten hiç bıkmıyordu.

"Ya yok öyle bir şey Kathy! Offf!" Lily'nin zaten sinirleri bozuktu, bir de Kathy çıkmış Snape'in ondan hoşlandığını iddia ediyordu gene.

Arkadaki sesler iyice yükselmişti. "Herhalde sonunda Sümsük'ün donunu çıkardı ahmak Potter!" diye düşündü Lily. Jennifer ve Kathy ne olduğunu görmek için arkalarını dönmüşlerdi.

"Oha! Cidden çıkarıyor Snape'in donunu bu manyaklar!" dedi Kathy gülerek. Lily'de tam ne olduğunu görmek için arkasını dönmüştü ki…

"Potter! Black! Kesin şunu!" diyen bir ses duyuldu ve belinden kayan donunu tutmaya çalışan Snape'in çevresinde halka oluşturmuş, gülen kalabalığın arasından kare gözlükleri ve sımsıkı topuz yapılmış saçıyla Profesör McGonagall çıktı. Suratı sinirden kıpkırmızıydı ve ateş saçan gözlerle Jamesle Sirius'a bakıyordu. Bir asa hareketiyle Snape'i normale döndürdü.

"Potter ve Black artık çok olmaya başladınız! Bir sonraki sınava hazırlanmanız gerekirdi ama belli ki kendinize çok güveniyorsunuz! O zaman bu akşam cezaya kalmanızda sorun olmaz herhalde! Ve eğer yarınki biçim değiştirme sınavını veremezseniz…" ne demek istediğinin iyice anlaşılması için birkaç saniye bekledi ve sonunda "Bu akşam 8'de odamda olun!" diyerek dönüp gitti.

Lily keyifle sırıtarak öğle yemeği için ayağa kalktı. O sırada James saçlarını karıştırarak Lily'e kaçamak bir bakış attı ve göz göze geldiler. Lily sırıtmasını daha da genişletti ve saçlarını savurarak yanında Jenny ve Kathyle şatoya doğru yürümeye başladı.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abi benle ne alıp veremiyor anlamıyorum ya! Neden benden bu kadar nefret ediyor! Offf!" diye söylenmeye başladı James, Sirius, Remus ve Kılkuyrukla şatoya doğru yürürken.

"Hımmm, mesele daha çok varolmanda abi, anlatabiliyor muyum!" diyerek kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı Sirius.

"Haha! Çok komiksin! Ya saol ya moralimi acayip düzelttin!"

"Tamam ya şaka yapıyorum! Ama anladığım kadarıyla senin birazcık burnu büyük biri olduğunu düşünüyor. Sadece birazcık!"

"Neden beni böyle yanlış anlıyor ya! Off yeter artık, ona takılıp kalmaktan sıkıldım! Benle çıkmak isteyecek bir sürü kız var etrafta ama ben gidip benden nefret edeni buluyorum. Biraz kıymetimi bilse!"

Sirius belli ki artık James'i dinlemiyordu. Dalgın dalgın kafa salladı sadece James'in yakınmalarına. Griffindor masasına oturmuşlardı. Kızlar çaprazlarındaydı ve aralarında sadece iki üç kişi vardı.

"Black! Şu salatayı uzatabilir misin?" diyen Jennifer'ın sesiyle irkildi Sirius ve hemen uzattı. Jennifer da ona o bildik, kocaman, sıcak gülümsemesiyle teşekkür etti. O sırada Lily ters ters baktı ve herkes hemen yiyecekleriyle ilgilenmeye başladı.

Jennifer ve Kathy çocuklarla konuşuyorlardı, Lily gibi hepsine karşı bir düşmanlık beslemiyorlardı elbette; ama mesafeyi korumak için soyadlarıyla hitap ediyorlardı ve Lily için, onların varlığından hoşnutsuz görünmeye çalışıyorlardı; çünkü Lily çocukların hepsine gıcık oluyor, hepsinin ahmak olduğunu düşünüyordu ve bu nedenle arkadaşları da onlara gıcık olmalıydı!

Oğlanlar da bu durumun farkındaydı, bu yüzden onlarda Jenny ve Kathy'e pek yakınlık göstermemeye çalışıyorlardı. Ama daha dün Lily kütüphanedeyken, Kathy ve Jennifer ortak salonda KSKS çalışırlarken bir büyünün yapılışını çözememiş ve sınıfta KSKS'si en iyi olan Sirius ve James'e sormak zorunda kalmışlardı.

Hiçbir şeye çalışmaya ihtiyaç duymadıkları için bir köşede tembel tembel oturan Sirius ve James de seve seve yardımcı olmuşlardı kızlara. Hatta büyü öğrenildikten sonra Remus'un da katıldığı derin bir sohbete dalmışlar ve Lily kütüphaneden dönüp de o sırada kahkahalarla gülen gruba bakakalana kadar bayağı eğlenmişlerdi. Lily surat asarak gidip salonun diğer ucuna oturmuştu. Kızlarda hemen çocuklara teşekkür edip James'in "O da bir kerecik yanımıza gelse ölür sanki!" diye yakınmaya başlamasını duymazlıktan gelerek Lily'nin yanına gitmişlerdi.

Lily hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davrandı bir süre ama sonra dayanamayıp "Ya benim yüzden onlarla konuşmamanız gerekmiyor; yani anlaşabiliyorsanız o baş belalarıyla benim için fark etmez cidden. Gerçekten! Ciddiyim! Ben onlardan hoşlanmıyorum diye sizinde hoşlanmamanızı beklemek çok bencilce bir şey!" demişti bir çırpıda. Aslında öyle olmasını istediğini biliyordu; ama bencilce davranmak istemiyordu. Kızlarda Lily'nin öyle olmasını istediğini biliyorlardı; bu yüzden cidden onlardan hoşlanmıyormuş gibi davranıyorlardı işte. Bu nedenle aslında çok eğlenceli olan 'baş belaları'ndan uzak duruyorlardı –en azından şimdilik…


	3. Chapter 3

"Şu aptal _Pendempia _büyüsünü bir türlü beceremiyorum ya! Ve içimden bi ses kesin soracaklar diyor!" öğle yemeğinden sonra kızlar tekrar gölün kıyısındaki her zamanki ağaçlarının altına oturmuşlardı ve yaklaşık bir saat içinde başlayacak olan KSKS uygulama için son çalışmalarını yapıyorlardı. "Asa hareketi nasıldı ya Jen? Bi daha göster lütfen!"

"Lil yaklaşık on kez gösterdim ya! Bak böyle yukarı doğru… hah evet öyle işte. … aa neden olmuyor ya! Bende aynı öyle yapıyorum… bak oluyor işte."

"Of tamam bende aynını yapıyorum olmuyor! Napcam ya sorarlarsa? Siz bunu şu baş belarından öğrenmiştiniz dün di mi!"

"Evet Lily, o 'baş belalarından'! Git sende sor diyorum bir saattir ama…"

"Asla! Potter hemen havalara girer şimdi!"

"E KSKS'den kalırsan ya bu büyü yüzünden, ya da bu inadın yüzünden desek daha doğru olur! Bak hemen karşıya oturmuşlar zaten, hadi Lil git de sor! Dünyanın sonu olmaz ya!"

Lily derin derin iç çekti ve artık pes etmiş olacak ki ayaklandı ve doğruca tam karşılarındaki ağacın altında tembel tembel oturan 'baş belalarına' doğru ilerlemeye başladı.


	4. Chapter 4

"Buraya doğru gelen şu şey Lily mi, yoksa ben iyice kafayı mı bozdum Lilyle!"

James oturduğu yerden biraz doğruldu ve şaşkınlıkla Lily Evans'ın onlara doğru yaklaşmasını izledi. Saçlarını karıştırmak aklına bile gelmedi!

"Potter, bana _Pendempia _'yı öğret…ebilir misin acaba?"

"Haaa?..." James hala ağzı bir karış açık oturuyordu. Ve cidden hiçbir şey anlamamıştı! Lily sıkıntıyla içini çekti ve James'in karşısına oturuverdi;

"_Pendempia _diyorum Potter! Yapamıyorum da bir türlü, Jen defalarca gösterdi ama yok yani olmuyor. E onada siz öğrettiğinize göre" umutla Sirius'a döndü bu sefer, "bana da öğretebilirsiniz heralde!"

Meseleyi kavrayınca James hemen elini saçına götürdü ve sırıtarak "Tabii ki Evans, tabii öğretirim" artık sırıtması bütün yüzüne yayılmıştı, "eğer benimle çıkarsan neden olmasın!"

"Oooooooooooof! Seni adam yerine koyup da konuşmaya çalışanda kabahat zaten! Kendini beğenmiş bir züppeden ne beklenir ki!" diye bağırarak sinirle ayağa kalktı Lily.

"Saol Evans! Sadece hayır da diyebilirdin, hakarete gerek yoktu!" Bu seferde James bir hışımla ayağa dikilmişti.

"Sadece hayır demekten anlasaydın eğer her seferinde tekrar tekrar sormazdın Potter; ama senin kalın kafan bir türlü basmıyor benim asla ve asla ve asla senin gibi kibirli bi domuzla çıkmayacağımı!"

"Bir de domuz olduk şimdi ya! Yeter Evans ben senin bu hakaretlerini çekmek zorunda mıyım be! Tamam bitmiştir! Şu andan itibaren bitti Evans, artık anladı bu 'domuz', senin gibi taş kalpli biriyle çıkılmayacağını! Mutlusundur artık umarım!"

"Çok mutluyum Potter çok! Sadece kendime kızıyorum nasıl bi aptallık ettim de senden yardım istedim diye! Çünkü sınav öncesi sinirimi bozmaktan başka bir işe yaramadın!" diye bağırdı ve arkasını dönüp hızla uzaklaştı.

James, Lily'nin gidip aynı günde ikici kez Jenniferla Kathy'nin yanına sinirle oturmasını izledi ve oda sinirle arkadaşlarının yanına oturdu. Hala gözü sinirden kızarmış, Jennifer'a bağıran Lily'deydi.

Bir süre kimse konuşmadı ve öylece oturdular. Sonunda;

"Şimdi cidden bitti mi abi?" Sirius bunun cevabını çok iyi biliyordu ama yinede sorması gerekiyordu.

James ise cevap vermedi; sadece iç geçirerek dizlerini kendine doğru çekti ve başını ellerinin arasına aldı.

_Tabiî ki bitmedi… biliyordum._ _Nası bitebilir ki! Çatalak aşık…_ diye üzüntüyle düşündü Sirius. Arkadaşı bu kız yüzünden daha ne kadar acı çekecekti!


	5. Chapter 5

Akşam üzeri yemekten önce herkes ortak salondaydı. KSKS'yi de atlatmışlar ve rahatlamışlardı. Bazıları yemek saatini beklerken, ertesi günkü son sınava yani Biçim Değiştirmeye çalışmaya başlamışlardı bile, bazıları ise sadece o günün yorgunluğunu atmaya çalışıyorlardı. Lily'de tek başına camın kenarına oturmuş günün batışını izliyordu. Jen Kathy'i çalıştırıyordu; çünkü Kathy Biçim Değiştirmede pek iyi değildi ve F.B.Y.S için mutlaka geçmeliydi bu sınavı.

Odanın diğer ucundaysa çıldırmak üzere olan James Potter'ı, Sirius ve Remus sakinleştirmeye çabalıyordu.

"Abi inanamıyorum ya sordular! _Pendempia_'yı sordular! Ve benim yüzümden yapamadı! İnanmıyorum ya harbiden ben eşeğin biriyim! Kıza yardımcı olmak yerine salak salak konuştum! KSKS'den kalırsa vicdan azabından ölürüm heralde… gerçi ben ölmeden o beni öldürür kesin! Hala gelip beni boğmaya kalkışmadığına şaşıyorum…"

"Of James yeter be! Yedin bitirdin kendini. Burada böyle kuduracağına git de konuş bari! Özür dile, bir şeyler yap abi!"

"Tamam Aylak. Haklısın. Gidiyorum!" derin bir nefes alıp ayağa kalktı James ve hala cam kenarında oturmakta olan Lily'e doğru ilerledi.

"Şeyy… Lily çok özür dilerim ya! Benim aptallığım yüzünden yapamadın sınavda _Pendempia_'yı. Cidden aptallık ettim ya! Ayda yılda bir şey istedin benden onu da yapmadım. KSKS'den kalırsan kendimi hiç affetmem… sen de beni affetmesin gerçi ama… Eminim şimdi benden nefret ediyorsun –yani her zamankinden de çok, ölmemi filan istiyorsun kesin ama cidden çok üzgünüm ya!..." James bir çırpıda bütün aklından geçenleri söyleyip ifadesiz bir şekilde duran Lily'e baktı.

Lily bir süre öylece durdu James'in bu bombardımanından sonra ve sonunda gülümseyerek "Yaptım!" dedi.

"Neyi yaptın?" bir saniye kafası karışan James sonra hemen anladı, "_Pendempia_'yı mı yaptın! Gerçekten mi!"

Karşısında gülümseyerek kafa sallayan Lily'e ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak karşılık verdi ve sonunda dayanamayıp kızın boynuna atladı. Bir anda o kadar rahatlamıştı ki karşısındakinin aslında ondan nefret eden Lily Evans olduğunu unutmuştu. Tabii Lily bunu hatırlatmakta gecikmedi ve boynuna yapışmış olan James'i hızlıca itti.

"Hayrola Potter, ne oluyor?"

"Pardon Lily birden öyle rahatladım ki…" dedi hala ağzı kulaklarında gülümseyen James, "E nasıl yaptın büyüyü peki?"

"Bilmem ki! Önce adam '_Pendempia_'yı yap' diyince kaldım, içimden sana bir güzel küfrettim! Sonrada Jen'in gösterdiği gibi yapmaya çalıştım ve birden oluverdi! Hem de çok güzel oldu, kesin tam puan alacağım!" tekrar bütün suratına yayılan gülümsemesiyle ona baktı ve James'in içinin erimesine neden oldu.

"Bende adam _Pendempia_ diyice kendime bir güzel küfrettim! Seni düşündüm direkt, 'al işte bittim ben, Lily beni öldürecek' dedim" ikisi de güldü buna.

"Tabi bu, hala senden nefret ettiğim ve sınavdan önce sinirlerimi feci bozduğun gerçeğini değiştirmiyor Potter!" Lily bir anda ciddileşmişti.

"Özür diledim ya sınavdan öncesi için! Sende bana bir sürü hakaret ettin ama!"

"Eğer kabul etmeyeceğimi bildiğin halde yine de sürekli çıkma teklif edip durmasan hakaret etmezdim Potter!" James rahatsız rahatsız kıpırdandı. "Neyse, nasılsa artık bitti, bir daha bana çıkma teklif etmeyeceksin. Bende o zaman sana hakaret etmem ve belki sonunda medeni insanlar gibi konuşabiliriz… yani belki! Arkadaş filan olmak gibi bir şeyden söz etmiyorum kesinlikle Potter! Çünkü hala senin kendini fazla bir şey sandığını düşünüyorum ama artık senle çıkmamı istemeyeceğine göre beni ilgilendirmez bu… di mi Potter!" soran gözlerle dikkatle James'e bakmaya başladı.

"Şeyy aslında…" Hızla düşünmeye başlamıştı;

_Of artık bitti diyince inanmış cidden… bir daha ona çıkma teklif etmeyeceğimi düşünüyor… ya nasıl anlamıyor ona karşı hissettiklerimi… o anda sinirle öyle söylediğimi nasıl anlamıyor… ama artık bana bağırıp çağırmazmış eğer bir daha onla çıkmak istemezsem… offf! Onla çıkmak için ölüyorum… ama zaten kabul etmiyor sorsam da… o zaman en azından artık onunla doğru dürüst konuşabilirim… en iyisi dediğini kabul etmek… belki arkadaş gibi oluruz ve beni biraz tanırsa artık kabul eder! Bir kez sorarım o zaman ve istediğim cevabı alırım!_

Birkaç saniye içinde bunları hızla kafasından geçirirken Lily yemyeşil gözlerini James'in ela gözlerine dikmişti.

"Tabi Lily artık sana çıkma teklif etmeyeceğime göre sen de bana hakaret etmezsin ve medeni insanlar gibi kavga etmeden konuşabiliriz!" dedi sonunda James.

Sanki başka bir cevap bekleyen Lily bir anda James böyle diyince şaşırdı; ama belli etmemek için hemen "Tamam o zaman, güzel…" dedi.

_Demek artık bitti derken ciddiymiş, gerçekten benden vazgeçti demek… neyse, iyi ya işte biraz kafamı dinlerim artık… ahmak Potter artık her yerden çıkıp teklif etmeyecek! Oh be rahatladım! Ama… demek bu kadar kolaymış vazgeçmesi… tabii… ne sandım ki… eğlence olsun diye benle çıkmak istiyodu zaten… ciddi değildi tabiî ki…her neyse… artık cidden bitti… sadece arada bir konuşuruz böyle belki… o kadar…_

Bir süre ikisi de sessizce oturdular ve bu yeni durumu kavramaya çabaladılar. Sonunda Lily saatine bakarak ayağa kalktı ve yemeğe ineceğini söyleyerek Jennifer ve Kathy'nin yanına gitti. James de Sirius, Remus ve Kılkuyruk yanına gelip de artık yemeğe inmeleri gerektiğini söyleyip onu dürtükleyene kadar Lily'nin arkasından öylece baktı.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ne konuştunuz bakalım Potterla öyle uzun uzun?" diye merakla sordu Kathy yemeğe inerlerken. Dedikodu kokusu almıştı gene.

"Hiiç… Sınavda sordular ya büyüyü, üzülmüş yapamadım sanıp" dedi Lily durgun durgun, "özür diledi."

"Üzülür tabii, vicdan azabı çekmiştir niye göstermedim diye" dedi Kathy acıyarak, "yazık çocuğa, bak nasıl düşünceli görüyor musun Lil!" Her zamanki gibi James'i Lily'e sevdirmeye çalışıyordu Kathy, çıkmalarını baştan beri çok istiyordu çünkü…

Lily gözlerini devirdi, "Artık boşa onunla çıkmam için uğraşma Kath; çünkü artık o da benle çıkmaktan vazgeçti. Potter defteri kapandı canım!"

"Aman be Lily, onu bir anlık sinirle söyledi diyorum sana!"

"Hiç de değil… şimdi konuştuk! Ve ona, 'artık bana çıkma teklif etmeyeceğine göre bende sana bağırıp çağırmam ve artık normal insanlar gibi arada bir belki konuşabiliriz' dedim. Oda seve seve kabul etti. Yani artık kavga etmeyeceğim Potterla ve oda bana bi daha teklif etmeyecek." diye anlattı Lily ve ağzı açık kalmış olan arkadaşlarına gülümsedi.

"İnanmıyorum ya! Yani cidden artık senden vazgeçmiş öyle mi!" diye bağırdı baştan beri sessizce Lily ve Kathy'i dinleyen Jennifer.

"Evet… ne var bunda inanamayacak! Ben size söylemiştim! Hem bu çok iyi oldu; çünkü sürekli Potterla uğraşmak canımı feci sıkıyordu!"

"Ama ben, onun seni gerçekten sevdiğini filan sanıyordum!" diye feryat etti Kathy.

"Yok artık! Potter da bir insanı sevebilecek potansiyel yok bir kere! Çocuk sadece eğlence amaçlı yaratılmış!" Lily şaşkın arkadaşlarının tersine hala gülüyordu.


	7. Chapter 7

"…ve böylece artık kavga etmeyeceğiz" diyerek sözünü bitirdi James.

Kılkuyruk yemeklerle fazlaca ilgilendiği için dinlememişti James'i –zaten bu aşk meşk meselelerine pek karışmazdı. İşi gücü James ve Sirius'a tezahürat yapıp onların iyice havalanmasını sağlamaktı. Özellikle James'in… Zaten Sirius bir süre sonra onu başından savıyor, pohpohlanmak istemiyordu; ama James her zaman gösteriş yapmaya bayılırdı. Kılkuyruk'un da gruptaki işi buydu zaten!

Remus ise gene her zaman ki gibi sessiz sedasız dinlemişti James'i. Hiç dinlememezlik yapmazdı ama az konuşurdu genelde; en azından James ve Sirius gibi sürekli konuşup durmazdı. Gerektiğinde tavsiye verirdi ve hep doğru şeyler söylerdi; bu yüzden diğerleri onun sözüne önem verirdi. Aslında James ve Sirius, Remus olmasa kesin çoktan okuldan atılmışlardı; çünkü Remus onların çılgınca planlarını gerçekleştirmelerini önlerdi. Sınıf başkanı olduğu için onları beladan uzak tutmak ona düşüyordu.

"Yani şimdi Lilyle bitti öyle mi? Artık onla çıkmak istemiyorsun?" diye en can alıcı noktaya parmak bastı Lupin.

"Şeyy… yani artık ona çıkma teklif etmeyeceğim işte."

"Tamam onu anladım ama artık istemediğin için mi, yoksa başka bir nedeni mi var?"

"Of abi şey yani… aman ne biliyim ben!" Gözlerini kaçırdı ve yemeğine döndü.

Remus ve Sirius cevaplarını almışlardı bile… birbirlerine anlayan gözlerle baktılar ve onlarda sessizce yemeklerine döndüler.

"Sirius çabuk ye biraz, McGonagall'la cezamız var!" _Şu garip gün bitse de kurtulsam! _


	8. Chapter 8

O gün kimse için normal geçmiyordu ve hep istenmeyen şeylerin süne süne uzaması gibi bu günde uzadıkça uzuyordu.

Lily'nin anlattıklarını düşünerek kütüphaneye ilerleyen Jennifer;_ Daha neler göreceğiz bakalım bu günün sonuna kadar… _diye düşünüyordu. Kathy'i çalıştırma görevini Lily'e bırakmış, biraz kendi başına kalabilmek için kütüphanenin yolunu tutmuştu. Böylece gidip kimsenin olmadığı tek yere oturdu ve Biçim Değiştirme notlarını açıp okumaya başladı. Daha on dakika çalışabilmişti ki oturduğu yerin yanındaki kitap raflarının arkasından Profesör McGonagall ve Sirius Black çıktı.

"…ve Black her şeyi ellerinle yapacaksın tamam mı? Sihir yok kesinlikle! Ve arada Madam Pince gelip kontrol edecek, nasıl çalıştığına bakacak tamam mı Black?"

"Tamam efendim, anladım da nereye kadar?"

"Ben yeterli görene kadar Black! Hadi, şimdi hemen çalışmaya başlasan iyi olur!"ve arkasını dönüp gözden kayboldu.

Topuklarının sesi yok olup kütüphane kapısının kapandığı duyulana kadar elinde biçimsiz bir bez parçası tutan Sirius olduğu yerde öylece durdu, sonrada birbirine karışmış küfürler fısıldayarak kitap raflarına –aynı zamanda Jennifer'a– doğru döndü. Anlaşılan onun orda olduğunu daha önce fark etmemişti; çünkü Jennifer'ı orda şaşkınlıkla otururken görünce önce yüzü anlaşılmaz bir ifade aldı, sonrada mutlulukla gülümsedi.

"Hey, Jennifer! Merhaba!" Ceza sırasında sıkılmayacağı kesindi artık…

"Merhaba! ...?"

"Ya cezamın iğrençliğini görüyor musun! Burada ki bütün bu kitapların tozunu almam gerekiyor, tek tek! Ve sihir yok inanabiliyor musun? Neyse gene de halime şükrediyorum; James hastane kanadındaki lazımlıkları ovacak tek tek! Ve tabi gene sihirsiz!" Köpek havlamasına çok benzeyen bir şekilde kesik kahkahalarla güldü.

"McGonagall ceza konusunda aştı artık iyice!" dedi Jennifer, aslında hepsini bildiği Biçim Değiştirmeyi tekrar edip durmak yerine Sirius'la eğlenebilirdi biraz belki…

Artık cezasını çekmeye razı olan Sirius en üst raftan bir kitap alıp elindeki bezle tozunu almaya başlamıştı, bir yandan da Jennifer'a bir kere McGonagall'ın nasıl komik bir ceza verdiğini anlatıyordu. Jennifer da arada gülerek bu komik hikayeyi dinliyordu.

"…ve neredeyse üç saat boyunca o garip yaratıkların peşinden koşmuştuk Jamesle!" Tekrar kesik ama içten gelen kahkahalar atarak hikayesini bitiren Sirius, birden aklına önemli bir şey gelmiş gibi ciddileşti; "Pardon ya, ben direk daldım konuya ama sen çalışıyordun galiba…? Hem senle böyle gülüp konuşmam doğru değil! Her an bir yerden Lily çıkıp bizi dövebilir, ne cüretle senle sohbet ederim ben!" Yapmacık bir kaygıyla çevresine bakındı; anlaşılan Jennifer'ın Lily nedeniyle ondan uzak durma çabasını içerlemişti.

"Olur mu öyle şey Black! Lily sizden pek hoşlanmadığı için pek konuşamıyoruz ama o asla bizden böyle bir şey istemedi"

"Ama hala bana Black diyorsun! Hem Lily'le James artık kavga etmemeye karar verdiklerine göre bize artık o kadarda gıcık olmuyordur herhalde…?"

"Sanırım…Bla… Sirius." dedi gülümseyerek. Sirius ta hoşnutlukla gülümsüyordu.

"Black!" Madam Pince kitap raflarının arasından çıkıvermişti. "buraya lak lak yapmaya gelmedin herhalde! Cezadasın Black, ve daha bir sıra bile bitiremedin!" Sirius'un önünde durduğu rafa doğru ilerlerken Jennifer'a kötü bir bakış attı ve tozu alınmış kitapların yeterince temiz olup olmadıklarını kontrol etmeye başladı. Sonunda hoşnutsuz bir şekilde Sirius'a dönerek; "Bak Black, benim şimdi Profesör Dumbladore'un yanına gitmem gerekiyor ve yarım saat sonra geleceğim. O zamana kadar iyi çalışsan iyi olur, yoksa Profesör McGonagall'a Mss. Jason'la laflamaktan cezanı savsakladığını söylerim!" Sirius'un yüzüne diktiği tehditkar bakışlarını Jennifer'a çevirdi. Sonrada arkasını dönüp uzaklaştı. Birkaç saniye sonra ikinci kez kütüphane kapısının kapanışı duyuldu.

Sirius sevinçle Jennifer'a dönüp "Harika!" dedi. Bu ceza en iyi cezası olacağa benziyordu. "Asanı verir misin Jenny?" Gözlerini devirerek ekledi; "McGonagall gizlice büyü kullanmayayım diye benimkini aldı da…" Böylece Jennifer'ın asasıyla kitaplar bir anda tozlarından kurtuldu; ama sadece yarım saatte sihirsiz ne kadar olursa o kadarı; Madam Pince geldiğinde bu küçük(!) hileyi anlamamalıydı çünkü.

Böylece, görevini bütün dürüstlüğüyle yerine getirmiş birinin edasıyla Sirius Jennifer'ın yanına oturdu.

"Biçim Değiştirmeye çalışman gerekmiyor di mi?" ve göz kırparak ekledi; "Eğer çalışcaksan da ben seni çalıştırırım!"

"Yok yok, çalışmama gerek yok." dedi Jennifer gülerek. Böylece Madam Pince yarım saat sonra gelene kadar Jenny ve Sirius çok eğlenceli bir sohbete daldılar. Sirius o kadar komik şeyler anlatıyordu ki Jenny gülmekten iki büklüm oluyordu sürekli.

Bir anda oluşan kısa bir sessizlikte ikiside kendi düşüncelerine dalmıştı. Sonra birden Jennifer'ın aklına bir şey geldi. Birkaç saniyelik tereddütten sonra; "Sirius, çıktığın biri var mı?" diye pat diye soruverdi can alıcı soruyu.

Sirius bir anda öyle şaşırdı ki ne yapacağını bilemeden bir süre oturduğu yerde kıpırdandı. Ancak ilk şaşkınlığı atlatınca hoşnut bir şekilde, yüzüne geniş bir gülümseme yerleştirerek cevap verdi; "Şimdilik öyle biri yok…" _Abi biliyordum yaa…yalnız pekte hızlıymış şu Jennifer…direkt daldı konuya…iyi işte ya banada iş düşmedi böylece... _Aklından bu düşünceler geçerken bir yandan da Jennifer'ın yüzündeki ifadeyi çözmeye çabalıyordu.

Jennifer ise bir süre hiçbir şey söylemeden ifadesiz bir şeklide Sirius'un yüzüne dikkatle baktı. Sonrada gayet rahat bir tavırla devam etti; "Hımmmm seninle çıkmak için ölen bi sürü arkadaşım vardaaa…" dedi sonunda gülerek. "Hepsi gelip bana ağlıyorlar Sirius Sirius diye bende ne yapacağımı şaşırıyorum. E madem sevgilin yokmuş çıkmak istersin belki birisiyle?"

Sirius bunu beklemiyordu işte; yüzündeki o feci afallamış ifadeyle öylece kalakalmıştı. Kendine olan aşırı güveni bir anda yerle bir olunca toparlanamamıştı bir türlü; "Nasıl? Arkadaşların mı…onun için mi sordun! Yani şeyy benn…"

"Ne oldu niye bu kadar şaşırdın Sirius? Sana aşık olan bir sürü kız olduğunu ilk kez duyuyorsun sanki!" dedi Jen yüzündeki geniş gülümsemeyi hiç bozmadan.

Sirius ilk şaşkınlığı atlatınca olayın farkına vardı; Jen'in kendisinden hoşlandığını sandığı için öyle rahat ve gülümseyerek cevap vermişti başta ama belliki Jennifer'ın hiç öyle bir niyeti yoktu. Sirius bunları birkaç saniye içinde kafasından geçirdikten sonra pes etmemeye karar verdi. Sonuçta kendi hisleri…_her neyse…_

"Hayır ondan değil Jen. Şeyy…tamam kimseyle çıkmıyorum ama hoşlandığım biri var ve maalesef bu yüzden arkadaşlarından biriyle çıkamayacağım…" Yapmacık bir üzüntüyle iç geçirdi ve Jennifer'ın yüzüne kaçamak bir bakış attı. _Hadi bakalım şimdi ne diyeceksin küçük hanım!_

"Aaa öyle mii!" Şaşırma sırası şimdide Jennifer'daydı. _Demek Sirius Black'in hoşlandığı biri varmış…hımmm…kim acaba… _Genlerinden gelen bir sinsilikle şaşkınlığını Sirius'a oranla çok daha iyi saklıyabiliyordu. Hemen lafına devam etti; "Eee iyi işte hoşlandığın kız belki benim arkadaşlarımdan biridir. Söyle kimmiş bakalım?" Tekrar gülümsemeye başlamıştı ama bu sefer o içten sıcak gülümsemelerinden değildi.

Sirius ise bunun farkına varamayacak kadar derin düşüncelere dalmıştı. Söyleyiverse miydi…yok yok…bir şekilde anlamasını sağlayıp tepkisini ölçmek en iyisiydi… Böylece Sirius'ta yüzüne içten olmayan sinir bozucu bir gülüseme yerleştirerek "Ehehe emin ol arkadaşlarından biri değil Jen…" dedi kendinden gayet emin bir tavırla.

Jennifer iyice afallamıştı, ne demek istiyordu şu Black! Yine de bozuntuya vermeden devam etti; "Nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsin Sirius? Yoksa kız Hogwarts'tan değil mi?" Evet kesin öyleydi, yoksa başka ne olabilirdiki…

"Yooo buradan!" dedi Sirius Jennifer'ın içten içe kıvranışını görmekten memnun olarak.

"E o zaman? Üf söylesene Sirius kimmiş bu kız? Hangi binadan onu söyle bari! Bak tanıyorsam –ki büyük ihtimalle tanıyorumdur– yardımcı olurum cidden!" Jennifer öğrenmeyi o kadar istiyorduki merakını gizleme gereği duymuyordu artık. Jennifer'ın böyle ilgilenmesi Sirius'un acayip hoşuna gitmişti. Bu işi sürdürmeye ve birkaç ipucu vermeye karar verdi. "Gryffindor'dan…" dedi ve kısa bir süre düşünceli bir ifade takınarak "Aslında en çok yardımcı olabilecek kişi sensin Jen…" diye devam etti.

Jennifer bunu duyduktan sonra bir an duraladı. _Ne demek istiyor bu…uff yoksa düşündüğüm şey mi…aman saçmalama Jennifer…ne alakası var…ama başka ne olabilirkii…bir kaç soru daha sorsam…ama ya o şey çıkarsa…o zaman ne yapacağım…ne diyeceğim…en iyisi hiç kurcalamamak…uff kimi kandırıyorumkii…o şey olmasını istemiyorum sanki…ama…ben ne derim…aslında her şeyin cevabı gayet açık…şurada birlikte geçirdiğimiz yarım saat bile ne kadar…kes Jennifer! _"Hımmmm"

Sirius Jennifer'ın daha da heyecanlanıp daha fazla soru sormasını beklerken onun bu kadar sessiz kalması Sirius'u afallatmıştı. _Neden sormuyor yaaa…anladı mı yoksa anlamaya mı çalışıyor…kesin anladı ve istemiyor…ama nasıl olur…ama istese soru sorardı…üff en iyisi direkt söylemekti…bu oyunlara niye bulaştım ki…kız korktu işte…uff ne kadar şirin…lanet olsun hoşlanıyorum işte…birinci sınıftan beri hoşlanmıyor muyum ondan!...artık zamanı gelmedi mi!...direk söyleyeceğim ne olursa olsun!_ "Şeyyy Jennifer aslında…" bir an Jennifer'ın yüzündeki ifadeyi anlayabilmek için duraladı. Jennifer koyu kahverengi gözlerini dikkatle Sirius'un masmavi gözlerine dikmiş bekliyordu. İkisi birbirinin gözlerinin içine böyle bakarken birbirlerini ne kadar heyecanlandırdıklarının kesinlikle farkında değilmiş gibi görünüyorlardı. Sirius daha fazla dayanamazdı; "ben senden hoşlanıyorum…" _Aha söyledim! İnanmıyorum ben tam bir ahmağım…o benden hoşlanmıyor kii! Niye bunu yaptım ki! Bir dakika yaa… ne oluyo bana böyle…şimdiye kadar hiç bir kıza bunu ilk ben söylememiştim…oha ne kadar zor bir şey...cevap versin bir an önce yoksa çıldıracağım! _İşte o dayanılmaz bekleyiş başlamıştı, Sirius elinden geleni yapmıştı ve karar Jennifer'a kalıyordu şimdi.

_Neeeee! İşte düşümdüğüm şeymiş off inanamıyorum…ne diyeceğim ne yapacağım şimdi ben…ne yapacaksın salak seninde ondan hoşlandığını söyleyeceksin işte…ama o zaman çıkıyor olacağız…oha evet çıkıyor olacağız harika!...hiii Lily beni gebertir…bir kerede kendini düşün Jennifer!...Lily hep böle demez mi bana…evet sonuçta Sirius'u birinci sınıftan beri beğenirim ben…tamam ya Lily'de bana hak verecektir eminim! _Jennifer'ın tüm bunları düşünüp cevap vermek için ağzını açmasına kadar geçen birkaç saniye Sirius'a yıllar gibi gelmişti ve işte sonunda cevap veriyordu… "Şeyy Sirius aslında… sanırım bende senden hoşlanıyorum…"

* * *

not.eğer cidden okuyan birileri varsa lütfen review yazsın!eğer devamını istiyorsanız pls review!iyi yada kötü farketez sadece submit review butoncuğuna basın ve ne düşünüyorsanız yazın lütfeeeen!


	9. Chapter 9

"Tamaaam! Bence bu kadar çalıştığımız yeter Lil! Çok sıkıldım ya.."

"Tamam tamam bence de Kathy. Beynim sulandı benimde zaten. Ama yarınki sınavdan bir düşük not al ben sana gösteririm."

Çoktan koltuğunda arkasına yaslanıp gözlerini kapamış olan Kathy Lily'i dinliyor gibi görünmüyordu. Lily saate baktı. 11'e geliyordu. Bayağı geç olmuştu. Ortak salonda şöyle bir çevresine bakınca kendilerinden başka orda kalan tek kişinin şöminenin önünde oturmuş kitap okuyan Lupin olduğunu gördü. Bir anda Jennifer aklına geldi. Bu saate kadar kütüphanede ne yapmıştı ki, niye bu kadar geç kalmıştı acaba?

O sırada ortak salonun kapısı açıldı ve delikten içeri çok bitkin görünen Potter tırmandı. Bir anda Potter'ı görünce içinde bir şeyler hareketlenmiş, kalp atışları hızlanmıştı Lily'nin. Tam birden bire niye böyle hissettiğini düşünürken göz göze geldiler ve Lily hemen bakışlarını başka bir yere çevirdi. Kendi kendine çok kızdı 'aptal' Potter'ı gördüğü için böyle heyecanlandığı için. Ama fazla üstünde durmadı. O sırada Potter'ın oflaya puflaya Lupin'in yanına giderek cezasının zorluğundan yakındığını ve Sirius'un neden hala gelmediğini sorduğunu duydu.

"Onun cezası benimkinden kolaydı! Çoktan gelmiş olmalıydı, nerede kaldı ki?"

Lily, Lupin'in kitabından başını kaldırmadan omuzlarını silkerek hiçbir fikri olmadığını belirttiğini gördü. Kendisi de Jennifer'ı bayağı merak ediyordu aslında.

Tam o sırada herkesin merakını giderecek olan iki insanın sesleri duyuldu portre deliğinden. Gülüşüp şakalaşarak el ele delikten ortak salona giren Sirius ve Jennifer onlara şaşkınlıkla bakakalan insanları fark etmemişlerdi anlaşılan. Çünkü Sirius hala Jenny'nin kulağına çapkın bir edayla bir şeyler fısıldıyor, Jenny'de cilveli cilveli kıkırdıyordu. Kathy gözlerini açmış (hatta gördüğü manzara karşısında şaşkınlıkla normalden iki katı daha fazla açmış), Lupin de kitabından başını kaldırmış ilgiyle bu yeni çifte bakıyordu. Lily'le James ise şaşkınlıktan-ağzı-açık-kalma dalında birbirleriyle yarışıyorlarmış gibi görünüyorlardı. Sonunda Lily'nin feryadıyla Sirius ve Jenny yalnız olmadıklarının farkına varabildiler.

"Nasıl yani??"

Bir anda Jenny ve Sirius kendilerine bakan dört çift şaşkın gözle karşılaşınca hemen toparlanmaya çalıştılar. Jenny bisküvi çalarken yakalanmış küçük bir çocuk gibi elini hemen Sirius'un elinden çekip ondan uzaklaştı. Sirius ise Jennifer'ın böyle yapmasına diğerlerini bir anda karşısında görmesinden daha çok şaşırmış gibi Jenny'e inanamazlıkla baktı. Gidip hemen Jenny'nin elini tekrar kendi elinin içine alarak kendinden emin bir şekilde şaşkın dört kişiye döndü.

"Evet, biz çıkıyoruz millet. Haberiniz olsun."

"Dalga mı geçiyor olmalısınız?" diyerek inanmaz gözlerle Jenny'e döndü Lily.

"Iııı… Yok hayır Lily. Ciddiyiz."

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu. Herkes bu yeni durumu kavramakta zorlanıyordu belli ki. Sonunda sessizliği Lupin'in sakin sesi bozdu.

"O zaman ne diyelim abi, tebrikler." Tüm yüzüne yayılmış gülümsemesi sayesinde Lupin'in ağzından dökülen bu sözlerle hava biraz yumuşamış, Sirius ve Jennifer biraz rahatlamışlardı.

"Saol Aylak." dedi Sirius, Jennifer'da yüzünde Lupin'in gülümsemesine karşılık sıcak bir gülücükle ve minnetle baktı Lupin'e.

Kathy'de hazır ortam yumuşamışken hemen yorumlarını yaptı.

"Ay pek de yakışmışsınız! Ben anlamıştım zaten aranızda böyle bir elektrik olduğunu." dedi sevindirik sevindirik. Lily bu sefer de inanamaz gözlerle Kathy'e baktı.

"Ne elektriği be! Onlar hayatlarında kaç kez konuşmuşlar ki aralarında bir elektrik olsun!"

"Aaa öyle deme Lil! Bak belli birbirlerinden hoşlandıkları. Dimi çocuklar?" diyerek Kathy Sirius ve Jenny'e baktı umutla. Ama daha onların bir şey demesine kalmadan Lily'le James:

"Öyle bir şey olsa ben bilirdim!" dediler bir ağızdan. Bunun üzerine Lily James'e kötü bir bakış atarak Jenny'e döndü ve "Değil mi Jennifer? Black'ten hoşlansan bana söylerdin herhalde."

Kendini çok baskı altındaymış gibi hisseden Jenny "Iııı..şey aslına bakarsan ben ondan cidden hoşlanıyorum Lily. Ama sen onu pek sevmiyorsun diye sana söylemekten çekinmiştim. Hatta kendime bile itiraf etmem bayağı zor oldu." dedi gözlerini Lily'den kaçırarak. Eğer gözlerini kaçırmasa Lily'nin suratının nasıl allak bullak olduğunu görebilirdi.

Jenny'nin ondan hoşlandığını bir kez daha duyduğu için çok mutlu olmuş görünen Sirius ise ağzı kulaklarında "Evet, Çatalak bende Jenny'den hoşlanıyorum." dedi. "hem de çok hoşlanıyorum." Jenny'e dönünce kendisine sevinçle gülümseyen gözlerini gördü. İçi sıcacık oldu bir anda. Jenny'de Sirius'a bakarken içinde bir şeylerin hareket ettiğini hissediyordu. Bir an için çevrelerindeki insanları unutarak birbirlerinin gözleri içinde kayboldular.

"Evet, belli oluyor abi hoşlandığın" diye mırıldadı James saçlarını karıştırıp karşısında durmuş gözlerini birbirinden alamayan çifte bakarak.

"Vay bee!" dedi James bir anda yeni bir şeyin farkına varmışçasına sesini yükselterek. "Ben aylardır Lily'e çıkma teklif ediyorum ve sen bir akşamda Jennifer'ı tavlıyorsun."

"Ne alakası var şimdi Potter bunun benimle. Gene başladın saçma sapan konuşmaya!"

"Hayır ya öyle deme Lily. Çok alakası var. Önce bizim çıkmamız gerekiyordu! Ama daha ortada hiçbir şey yokken pat diye onlar çıkmaya başlayıverdiler. Bu haksızlık!"

"Yok artık! Üç yaşında falan gibi konuşuyorsun Potter! Nasıl bu kadar saçmalamayı başarıyorsun. Ayrıca 'bizim çıkmamız' diye bir kavram yok Potter unuttun mu?"

"Tamam tamam başlamayın gene kavga etmeye. " diyerek bağrışmalarını kesmeye çalıştı Jenny.

"Kavga etmiyoruz kii" diye bağırdılar Lily ve James gene bir ağızdan.

"Siz de böyle çok uyumlu olmuşsunuz sürekli bir ağızdan konuşmalar filan" diyerek havlar gibi güldü Sirius.

Lily hariç herkes güldü buna.

"Ha ha ha! Çok komik." dedi Lily yüzünü ekşiterek. "Her neyse ben yatmaya gidiyorum. Bir gün için bu kadar heyecan yeter." Herkesin "iyi geceler" dilekleri arasında yatakhaneye doğru yürüdü. Ve yatakhanenin kapısını arkasından kapatınca derin bir nefes aldı.

Demek biricik dostu Jen Black'le çıkıyordu ha. Ve dahası ondan hoşlanıyordu. Lily kırılmış olduğunu hissetti. Jen bunu ona daha önce söylemediği için kırılmıştı. Aslında haksız sayılmazdı Jennifer. Eğer Lily'e böyle bir şey söylese kıyameti koparacağını biliyordu çünkü. Ve kendisi bu konuda tamamen haksızdı. Bunu da biliyordu. O yüzden artık baş belaları konusunda eski davranışlarını değiştirmeye karar verdi. Ne de olsa bir tanesi şimdi 'eniştesi' olmuştu. Bunun düşüncesi bile yüzünü buruşturmasına neden oldu; ama Lily hemen kendini frenledi. Ve kendi kendine söz verdi. Artık baş belalarından o kadar da fazla nefret etmeyeceğine söz verdi. Hatta isterse Katy'de içlerinden biriyle çıkabilirdi. Bunu dert etmeyecekti. Tabi o kişi James Potter olmadığı sürece dert etmeyecekti. Kathy'nin Potter'la çıktığını düşünemiyordu bile. Gözlerinin yandığını hissetti bir anda bu düşünce karşısında. Ve buna kendi bile şaşırdı. Ona neydi ki? Potter istediğiyle çıksındı, isterse bu kişi en yakın arkadaşlarından biri olsundu, Lily ona karşı bir şey hissetmediği için bunu sorun etmemeliydi. Ama içinden bir ses çığlık çığlığa tersini iddia ediyordu. Lily kendi haline güldü bir an. Daha bu öğlene kadar Potter'dan nefret etmiyor muydu? Ve tek isteği bu çocuğun artık onu rahat bırakması değil miydi? İşte artık onu rahat bırakmıştı. Ve şimdi mi kıymetlenmişti 'ahmak' Potter? Neydi bu saçma duygular şimdi? 'Kaçan kovalanır' mıydı yoksa gerçekten?

O sırada yatakhanenin kapısından içeri giren Kathy ve Jenny düşüncelerini böldü. Ohh iyi ki birileri gelip beni bu aptal düşüncelerden sıyırdı, diye düşündü Lily.

"Ah bak Lil de yatmamış zaten. Hadi anlat artık nasıl oldu. Tüm ayrıntılarına kadar her şeyi öğrenmek istiyorum."

Jennifer yan gözle Lily'e baktı onayını beklercesine. Lily'de hemen "Evet evet, bende çok merak ediyorum. Hadi anlat Jen." dedi yüzüne heyecanlı bir ifade yerleştirmeye çalışarak. Jennifer bu konuda Lily'le araları iyi olduğu için çok rahatlamış görünerek hemen Lily'nin yanına oturdu. Diğer tarafına da Kathy oturunca Jenny heyecanla kütüphanede olanları anlatmaya başladı.


	10. Chapter 10

"Vay be. Demek Jennifer Jason'la çıkıyorsun ha. " dedi Peter. Dün gece olan her şeyden daha yeni haberdar oluyordu. "Hep onun iyi bir parça olduğunu düşünmüştüm." diyerek kendine göre çapkınca olan bir gülüşle sırıttı.

"Şşş Kılkuyruk. Onun hakkında düzgün konuş. Ondan cidden hoşlanıyorum." diye diklendi Sirius.

Sabah James, Sirius, Remus ve Peter erkenden kahvaltıya inmişlerdi. Daha kızlar ortalarda görünmüyorlardı. Dün gece olanların Peter'a kısa bir özetini geçmişlerdi ve şimdi hepsi kahvaltılarıyla ilgleniyorlardı.

"Öpüştünüz mü?" diye sordu Remus ağzına bir parça salam atarken.

"Evet" diye cevap verdi Sirius, konuştukları şeyden çok mısır gevreğiyle ilgileniyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"French?" diye sordu James, tostundan koca bir parça ısırıp tembel tembel çiğneyerek.

"Hı hı" dedi Sirius ve balkabağı suyundan bir yudum içti.

"Güzeel" dediler James, Remus ve Peter. Herkes yemeklerine döndü. Bu konu hakkında daha fazla konuşacak bir şey kalmamıştı.

"Aaa bir dakika! Asıl can alıcı kısmı sormayı unuttuk dün gece." dedi Kathy birden bire yatakhanede kahvaltıya inmek için üstelerini değiştirirlerken. "Öpüştünüz mü??" Merakla kendisine dikilmiş iki çift gözü görünce gülümsedi Jennifer.

"Evet"

"Ve sen bunu bize niye şimdiye kadar söylemedin!" diye onu alıp yatağa oturttu kızlar.

"Hadi anlat anlat. Nasıl oldu? Kim öptü önce? Ne hissettin öpüşürken? Heyecanlandın mı? Yoksa hiçbir şey hissetmedin mi?" diye soru yağmuruna boğdular Jennifer'ı iki yanına yerleşirlerken.

"O öptü tabiî ki ve Çok güzeldi. Bulutların üstünde uçuyormuşum falan gibi hissettim. Öperken böööyle saçlarımı okşadı. Çok romantikti. Ama o kadar heyecanlandım ki kalbimin sesini duyacak sandım." Jennifer bunları söylerken sanki o anı tekrar yaşıyordu. Lily ve Kathy aynı anda içlerini çekip "Ayyy" diyerek olayı iyice dramatize ettiler.

"Peki Sirius Black nasıl öpüşüyor bakalım?" dedi Kathy heyecanla. Dedikodu kokusu almıştı gene. Sirius Black'le öpüşmek için ölebilecek onlarca kız tanıyordu.

Jennifer muzip muzip sırıttı. "Şimdiye kadarkiler arasında en iyisiydi."

"Peki peki ne kadar sürdü? Böyle kısacık bir muck gibi mi yoksa uzun mu?" dedi Lily bu seferde.

Hala sırıtan Jennifer "Uzun" dedi. "Hem de bayağı bir uzun." Artık ağzı kulaklarına varmıştı.

"Yaaaa! Bende artık biriyle çıkmak istiyorum." dedi Kathy birden bire, dudağını küçük bir çocuk gibi sarkıtarak.

"Ne o Kathy? Öpüşmek falan diyince azdın mı birden kızım?" diyip gülmeye başladı Lily. Jennifer da gülüyordu.

"Ya hayır ya. Ne alakası var. Bu gayet masum bir istekti bir kere!" diye açıklamaya çalışan Kathy hala gülen arkadaşlarına bir yastık fırlattı. Lily'de karşılık olarak yastığı tekrar Kathy'e fırlattı gülmeye devam ederek. Ve bir anda yastıklar havada uçmaya başladı. Üçü de çok eğleniyor gibi görünüyorlardı.

**not: lütfen yorum yapın. devamı için fikriniz varsa, beğendiyseniz, beğenmediyseniz ya da en azından okuduysanız submit review butoncuğuna tıklayın. mesela en çok neyi sevdiniz yada neden nefret ettiniz?? şimdiden yorumlarınız için sağolun :)))**


	11. Chapter 11

Öğleden sonra herkes biraz sonra yapılacak olan Biçim Değiştirme uygulamaya çalışıyordu bahçede. Hava çok güzel olduğu için kimse içeri girmek istememişti. Neredeyse tüm beşinci sınıflar tembel tembel ağaçların gölgelerine kurulmuş, buldukları her şeyin biçimini değiştiriyorlardı. Lily'de on dakikadır aptal bir yaprağı yok etmeye çalışıyordu. Aslında Biçim Değiştirme en iyi derslerinden biriydi; ama aklından geçen bir sürü saçma düşünce yüzünden bir türlü konsantre olamıyordu. Sürekli gözleri hemen yanındaki ağacın altında uyuklayan James Potter'a kayıyordu. _Neler oluyor bana böyle?_

Zaten tüm gün Jen'in aptal sevgilisi Sirius diplerinden ayrılmadığı için Potter ve diğerleri de sürekli etraflarında olmuştu. Bu da, önceki günden beri Potter'ı aklından çıkaramamış olan Lily'nin işini pek kolaylaştırmamıştı. Ayrıca Lily, Potter'ın artık onunla ilgilenmediğini fark etmiş ve buda onu iyice çileden çıkarmıştı. Potter bir gün öncesine kadar Lily'le nasıl flört ediyorduysa şimdi de başka kızlara aynı şekilde davranıyordu. Tabi diğer kızlar Lily gibi ona bağırıp çağırmıyorlardı. Ve bir de tüm bunlar yetmezmiş gibi okuldaki herkes Jennifer ve Black'in çıkmasını konuşuyor, Lily'nin daha önce hiç konuşmadığı insanlar bile gelip ona bunun doğru olup olmadığını soruyordu. Sonuç olarak Lily iğrenç bir gün geçiriyordu ve tek isteği 24 saat öncesine dönüp Potter'ın hala onunla ilgilenmesini sağlamaktı. Tekrar kafasını kaldırıp Potter'a baktı. _Bu kadar tatlı görünmek zorunda mı bu çocuk.._

Farkında olmayarak içten bir "Offf" çekti. O sırada Potter bir anda gözlerini açtı ve göz göze geldiler. Lily bir anda afallayıp kaldı ve hemen kafasını önüne indirdi. Ama kızardığını hissedebiliyordu ve Potter'ın bakışlarının da hala üstünde olduğunun farkındaydı. _Evet, işte bu harika! Bir de gizlice ona bakarken beni yakalaması eksikti.. Artık mükemmel günüm tamamlandı!_ Ama anlaşılan daha tamamlanmamıştı Lily'nin günü.

"Ne o Evans? Sen bana mı bakıyordun, yoksa dünyanın sonu mu geldi?" James'in sırıtan yüzü Lily'nin hemen dibinde bitivermişti bir anda. Lily James'in nefesini hala kızarmakta olan yanaklarında hissediyordu. Bu da Lily'nin tüylerinin diken diken olmasına neden oluyordu.

"Saçmalama Potter" dedi Lily başını kaldırmadan. Yaprağa büyü yaparmış gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. Ama pek başarılı olduğu söylenemezdi.

"Ne büyüsü yapmaya çalışıyorsun Evans?" dedi James hala sırıtarak.

"Şu aptal yaprağı yok etmeye çalışıyorum Potter. Ama sağol, yardımına ihtiyacım yok." dedi Lily sonunda başını kaldırıp direkt olarak James'in gözlerinin içine bakarak. Kızıl saçları hafifçe esen rüzgarda dalgalanıyordu. _Bu kız niye bu kadar çekici ki! Lanet olsun.. Şu gözleri bir gün kafayı üşütmeme neden olacak.._

_Önceden de bu kadar yakışıklı mıydı bu Potter? Ve şu sürekli karıştırıp durduğu saçları.. Sanırım onu bu kadar dayanılmaz yapan şey o lanet saçlar.._

Bir süre ikisi de bir şey demeden birbirinin gözlerinin içine baktılar sadece. Sonunda bu büyülü anı bozan gene Lily oldu. Yaprağa bakarak _"absuqa"_ diye mırıldandı. Ve yaprak yok oluverdi.

"Bravo Evans. Gerçekten de bana ihtiyacın yok..." diyerek Lily'nin yanından kalktı James. Yüzünde anlaşılmaz bir ifade vardı. Lily'nin yaptığı tek şeyse o şatoya doğru ilerlerken arkasından bakakalmak oldu.


	12. Chapter 12

"Artık onunla tamamen işim bitti abi. Boş yere zaman harcamanın gereği yokmuş. Hem bana kız mı yok ya. İstesem şimdiye kadar on tane onun gibi kızla çıkardım. Ve artık istiyorum da. O da mutlu olur artık onun peşini bıraktığım için."

"Ne oldu ki birden Çatalak? Ne yaptı ki sana şimdi?"

"Bir şey olmadı Aylak, evet hiçbir şey olmadı. Olan bu işte! Hiçbir şey olmuyor ve olmayacak." İç geçirdi James ve kafasını önüne eğerek mırıldandı, "Ben onun gözlerine bakmaktan kendimi alamazken o hep gözlerini kaçıracak…"

James'in dediklerine bir anlam verememiş gibi görünen Remus çaresizce omuz silkti. "Neyse o zaman sen bilirsin abi. Sen nasıl mutlu olacaksan onu yap."

O sırada "Lupin Remus" diye seslenildiğini duydular. Remus hemen James'e veda etti ve sınav salonuna doğru ilerledi.

Yalnız kalan James etrafına şöyle bir bakındı. Çevresindeki herkes oldukça stresli görünüyordu. Son S.B.D sınavları olan Biçim Değiştirme uygulamaya giriyorlardı ve artık bitiyordu. Herkes yavaş yavaş salonlara çağırılıyordu. O yüzden tüm beşinci sınıflar Giriş Salonunda toplanmıştı. Alfabetik sırayla çağırıldıkları için çoğu kişi gitmişti bile. Sirius, Jennifer ve Lily'nin sınavları çoktan bitmiş olmalı diye düşündü James. İleride heyecandan ölmek üzereymiş gibi görünen Kathy Yannigham'ı gördü. Daha ona sıra gelmesine çok vardı. O da diğer kalanlar gibi hala son bir tekrar yapmaya çalışıyordu. Havada, onlarca büyücü ve cadının ağzından dökülen büyülü sözler uçuşuyordu. Bu heyecanlı atmosfer James'ten tamamen uzaktı. Şimdiye kadar hiçbir sınav için heyecanlanmamış ya da hiçbir sınava tam anlamıyla çalışmamıştı. Bir tek İksirde biraz çaba sarf etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Çünkü Slughorn onu hiçbir zaman sevmemişti ve bu yüzden James genelde İksir derslerini kazan temizlemekle ya da kurbağa bacağı ayıklamakla geçirmişti. Ama James'inki doğuştan gelen bir yetenekti. İksirden de kesinlikle geçeceğine emindi. Seneye gene Slughorn'lu İksir derslerini kaldırabileceğini ise hiç sanmıyordu. Ama maalesef pek çok meslek için İksir gerekliydi.

"Potter James" Ne kadar zamandır orada durmuş etrafına bakıp aptal aptal dersleri düşünüyordu ki sıra ona gelivermişti bile. Neyse en azından artık bu son sınavdı ve bundan sonra özgürdü..

----------------------

not: geliyo geliyo devamı da) olaylar iyice karışmaya başlayack ama şimdiye kadar ne düşünüyorsunuz bakalım?? submit review butonunu biliyosunuz kullanmaktan çekinmeyin!! bide biraz fikir verirseniz sevinirim çünkü okulları bitecek ve bitmeden bir şeyler olmalı mı yoksa seneye mi???


	13. Chapter 13

Akşam yemeğinde Büyük Salondaki hava oldukça rahatlamış, herkes sınavlar yüzünden oluşan stresten sıyrılmaya başlamıştı. Şimdi önlerinde eve dönene kadar rahat olacakları koskocaman iki günleri vardı. Aslında bu iki günde de tam olarak rahat olacakları söylenemezdi. Ertesi gün beşinci sınıflara özel bir Hogsmeade gezisi düzenlenmişti; ama günün asıl bomba haberi bu değildi. Hogwarts ekspresine binmeden bir önceki gece okulda düzenlenen balo çok büyük bir olay olmuştu herkes için. Herkes baloya kiminle gideceğini kara kara düşünüyordu. Hatta teklifler yapılmaya başlanmıştı bile.

Lilylerin masasında da bu konu konuşuluyordu. Ama Lily'nin konuşmaya dahil olmaya niyeti yoktu. Zaten karşısına tüm çekiciliğiyle oturmuş onun yüzüne bile bakmayan Potter duygularını alt üst etmekle meşgulken ne sürpriz Hogsmeade gezisi ne de aptal balo umurundaydı. 

"Oh bee! İnsanın sevgilisi olması gibi yok. İlk kez bir balo öncesi kiminle gideceğim derdinde değilim" dedi Sirius, karşısında oturan Jen'in elini tutmak için uzanarak.

Bunlar ne çabukta "süper çift" olmuşlardı böyle. Havayı gereksiz derecede sevgi pütürcükleriyle dolduruyorlardı ve bu şu anda Lily'nin en son istediği şeydi. Ama dostu Jen'in yüzüne bakıp o aşık mutluluğunu görünce onun için sevinmeden de edemiyordu. 

"Keşke bende aynı şeyi söyleyebilseydim." dedi Remus içini çekerek. "Bu konularda berbatım."

"Ama Aylak şöyle bir gerçek var ki sevgilin olması içinde biraz çaba sarf etmen gerekiyor." dedi Sirius gene o havlama gülüşüyle. 

"Aaa, niye öyle diyorsun Sirius" dedi Kathy merakla. "Yoksa biraz utangaç mısın bu konularda Remus?" Lily gözlerini devirdi. Daha fazla dinlemesine gerek yoktu. Kathy'nin ne yapmaya çalıştığı ortaydı.

_Sanki yıllardır bu baş belalarıyla arkadaş olmayı beklemiş, ilk fırsatta yakınlaşmaya başladı yaa.. Özellikle Lupin'le. Sabahtan beri ne zaman baksam Lupin'in yanında. Benim yanımda olduğu zamanlarda da bahsettiği tek şey Lupin ne demiş, nasıl bir espri yapmış, aslında ne kadar iyi bir insanmış.. bla bla bla… Tüm arkadaşlarım elden gidiyor ve ben bundan nefret ediyorum._

Çatalını sinirle önündeki böreğe batırdı. Lupin'in kızlarla çıkma konusundaki başarısızlığı konuşulmaya devam ediyor, Black bununla ilgili komik bir olay anlatıyor, Jennifer, Kathy ve Pettigrew hatta Lupin bile buna gülüyordu. Birden Lily Potter'ın da kendi gibi bu konuşmaya katılmadığını fark etti. Onun ne yaptığına bakmak için kafasını kaldırdığında gördüğü şey ise Lily'nin iyice çileden çıkmasından başka bir işe yaramamıştı. Potter Hufflepuff masasında gülüşüp konuşan bir kız topluluğunu kesiyordu. Kızların hepsine o kadar dikkatli bakıyordu ki, Lily tam olarak hangisiyle ilgilendiğini anlamak için ona iyice dikkatle bakmaya başladı. Ve işte tam o sırada aynı günde ikinci kez…..

"Yeni hobin beni seyretmek galiba Evans?" Potter ela gözlerini Lily'nin gözlerine dikmişti. Evet, işte gene kızarıyordu Lily; ama bu sefer gözlerini kaçırmadı.

"Gözüm dalmış Potter" dedi Lily bozuntuya vermemeye çalışarak. Sadece bir şey yapmış olmak için tabağına koca bir kaşık ıspanak koydu. "Ama senin hobinin beni seyretmek olmadığı kesin.." Beyninden hızla geçen bu düşünce birden ağzından dökülüvermişti. Neyse ki çok kısık sesle söylemişti ve Potter'ın bunu duymadığını umuyordu. Zaten o çoktan Hufflepuff kızlarına dönmüştü bile.

"Bir şey mi dedin Evans?" diyerek tekrar ona döndü James. Tek kaşı havada gülümsemesini zor tutuyormuş gibi görünen anlaşılmaz bir ifadeyle gözlerini tekrar Lily'e dikmişti. _Lanet olsun! _Lily düşündüğü kadar alçak sesle söylememişti galiba. 

"Yok bir şey Potter" dedi Lily kafasını yemeğine gömerek. _Tanrım şu anda buharlaşsam!_

"Her neyse" dedi James ilgisizce ve bu sefer Sirius ve Remus'a döndü. "Şu kızlardan hangisi sizce?" diyerek Hufflepuff kızlarını gösterdi. İkisi de kızlara dönüp şöyle bir göz attılar.

"Meredith Groombow" dedi Sirius gayet ciddi bir ifadeyle.

"Bence Patty Smith" dedi Remus ekmeğini ağzına atarken.

"Bir dakika, biz bir şey mi kaçırdık…?" dedi Kathy merakla.

"James'in kiminle çıkacağına karar veriyoruz" diye açıkladı Remus Kathy'e dönerek.

"Nasıl yani? Bu şekilde mi karar veriyorsunuz? Bunu hep mi yapıyorsunuz?" dedi Kathy şaşkınlıkla.

"Evet" dedi James bu gayet doğal bir olaymış gibi. "Hatta hadi sen de birini söyle Kathy. Bana uygun oluğunu düşündüğün birini seç." diye devam etti James göz kırparak.

"Yani olabildiğince aptal, Potter'ın eblek suratını ve devasa egosunu göremeyecek kadar da kör olmalı Kathy" diye mırıldandı Lily. Ama bu sefer James'in duyabileceği kadar yüksek sesle mırıldanmaya özen göstermişti. Bu Potter karşısına geçmiş kız seçerek ne yapmaya çalışıyordu. Elindeki çatalı o yakışıklı surata batırmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. İçinde kocaman bir ejderha tüm bedenine alev püskürtüyordu sanki.

Lily'nin ağzından dökülen sözlerden sonra herkes bir anda sessizleşmiş, James'in ne diyeceğini merakla beliyorlardı. Lily bile Potter'ın nasıl tepki göstereceğini merak ediyordu. James ise bir süre Lily'e yüzünde ne düşündüğünü hiçbir şekilde ele vermeyen bir ifadeyle baktı ve daha sonra sanki Lily aslında orada değilmiş ve hiç konuşmamış gibi Kathy'e döndü. "Eee hadi ama Kathy…?"

Kathy bir anda ne diyeceğini bilemeden kem küm ederek kalakaldı. Sonunda ancak "Bilmem ki…" diyebildi.

Lily, Kathy bir isim söylemediği için birazcık rahatlamıştı; çünkü eğer söyleseydi elindeki çatal onun yüzüne de saplanabilirdi. Fakat Potter'ın davranışı onu şoke etmişti. Daha doğrusu 'davranmayışı'.. Niye böyle yapmıştı ki? İşler iyice çığırından çıkmaya başlamıştı. Resmen onu görmezden gelmişti! Herkes şaşkınlık içindeydi. Havada ki gerginlik elini uzatsa tutabileceği cinstendi.

"Her neyse." dedi James tekrar, o her zamanki rahat tavrıyla. "Ben şansımı denemeye gidiyorum." Tam ayağa kalkacakken bir sesle irkildi.

"Ehem ehemm…" Rewanclaw Quidditch takım kaptanı Ryan Billinger Lily'nin tam arkasına dikilmiş onun dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu. James sandalyesinden yarı kalkmış halde olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Lily arkasını dönüp Ryan'ı görünce yüzüne zoraki bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. 

Neredeyse birinci sınıftan beri Ryan'la arkadaştılar. Aslında bu tam olarak arkadaşlık sayılmazdı. Ryan çok centilmen biriydi ve sürekli Lily'e jestler yapar, geçtiği kapıları tutar, onunla resmen flört ederdi. Sevgililer gününde hep Ryan'dan bir kart alırdı Lily; ama hiçbir zaman ona tam anlamıyla karşılık vermez bu yüzden de çıkmazlardı. Her Rewanclaw quidditch maçı öncesi Kathy ve Jennifer Ryan'ın zaten kesin 'kibarlığından' Lily'nin üzülmemesi için yenileceğini söyleyerek onun bu aşırı centilmence davranışlarıyla dalga geçerlerdi. Ama bu davranışlar da zaten Lily'nin yalnızca hoşuna gidiyor, hiçbir zaman Ryan'la cidden çıkmayı düşünmüyordu. 

"Merhaba Lil. Nasılsın?" dedi Lily'nin yanındaki boş sandalyeye bakarak Ryan. 

"İyiyim" diye yalan söyledi Lily. "Sen nasılsın? Oturmaz mısın Ryan?" demek zorunda kaldı sonunda. 

"Bende iyiyim." diyerek hemen oturuverdi Ryan. James'te aynı anda sandalyesine tekrar tam olarak oturdu. Ryan'la ilgili her şey James'i deli ediyordu. Bir kere Lily'le sürekli flört etmesi ve Lily'nin hiçbir zaman onu terslememesi James'i çileden çıkarıyordu. Rewanclaw Quidditch Kaptanı ve aynı zamanda arayıcısı olması da onu James için pek sempatik bir hale sokmuyordu. Ve işte gene gelmiş Lily'i tavlamaya çalışıyordu hem de James'in dibinde! Daha önce James Ryan'ı pek çok kez gizlice lanetlemişti. Ryan, Lily'e yaklaşmaya çalıştığı zamanlarda merdivenlerden yuvarlanmış, çantası patlayıp tüm mürekkep şişeleri üstüne dökülmüş ya da bir anda midesi bozulmuş, tuvalete zor yetişmişti. James, Lily sinirlenmesin diye açıktan açığa ona lanet yapmıyordu; ama Ryan'ın Lily'le her konuşmaya çalıştığı zaman başına gelen bu talihsiz olayların tesadüf olmadığını anlamak için dahi olmak gerekmiyordu. _Gene ne istiyor bu lanet çocuk Lily'den?_

"Iıı..ee.. şey Lily. Ben şey diyecektim. Yarın Hogsmeade'e birlikte gitmeye ne dersin?" Ryan direkt konuya girmişti. Ve bu neredeyse açıktan bir çıkma teklifiydi. 

James o anda Ryan'a bir lanet yollamamak için kendini çok zor tutuyordu. Lily'i unutmaya çalışıyordu; ama onun başkasıyla çıkmasına kesinlikle hazır değildi. Hele Billinger'la… Ama belki de bu onu unutmasını kolaylaştırabilirdi. _Hayır! Hayır!_ diye bağırıyordu kalbiyse. Son yirmi dört saat içinde Lily onunla hiç olmadığı kadar çok ilgilenmişti, sürekli onu kendine bakarken yakalıyordu ve bir şekilde James'in içinde bir umut oluşmaya başlamıştı. Belki de tam Lily ondan hoşlanmaya başlıyordu. Ve işte şimdi de şu aptal Ryan Billinger çıkmıştı ortaya! _Lanet olsun! _

James bunları saniyenin onda biri kadar bir sürede kafasından geçirirken Lily'nin beyni de hızla çalışıyordu. Şimdi ne yapacaktı? Ryan'a ne cevap vermeliydi. _James James James….._ Bir tarafı Ryan'a kesinlikle hayır diyordu, _sen resmen James Potter'ı seviyorsun!_ diye bağırıyordu. Bu tarafı gözlerini James'ten alamayan tarafıydı. O, başka kızlara bakarken çıldıran Lily'di bu. Ona kötü davrandığı için pişmanlıktan ölen tarafıydı. Ama bir diğer tarafı vardı ki; _sen onun umurunda bile değilsin artık.. o gidip başkasıyla çıkacak ve sen onun arkasından öylece bakacak mısın?! Ryan'la çık; böylece Potter'da görsün gününü! Ryan seni çok daha fazla mutlu edecek…_ diye çığlık atıyordu. Bu da sürekli Potter'a kükreyen tarafı olmalıydı. Onu kendinden uzaklaştıran tarafı… Gururu… Ve ne yazık ki bunun sesi diğerini her zaman bastırıyordu...

"Tabii Ryan. Çok isterim Hogsmeade'e seninle birlikte gitmeyi." dediğini duydu Lily kendi sesinin. Ryan'ın rahatlamış ve sıcak gülümsemesine karşılık ona yapmacık bir gülümseme hediye ederken göz ucuyla Potter'a baktı. Ama o çoktan yüzünde Lily'nin ayırt edemediği bir hayal kırıklığıyla ayaklanmış, Hufflepuff masasına yönelmişti bile. Lily'de içini Ryan'ın fark edemeyeceği bir hayal kırıklığı kaplarken tekrar gözlerini ona çevirdi. Ryan ertesi günle ilgili planlarını anlatıyordu sevinçle; ama Lily onu tam olarak duymuyordu bile. _Neden böyle yaptım ki… sanırım artık onu tamamen kaybettim…_

James Hufflepuff masasında gülüşen kızlara yaklaşırken kesinlikle onları düşünmüyordu. _Demek bu kadarmış ha… Billinger'la onu bir dakika bile birlikte görmeye dayanamam ben… lanet olsun ben ona aşığım, başka bir kızla ne işim olur ki… ama sanırım artık onu tamamen kaybettim…_

Birden James yolunu değiştirdi ve hızlı adımlarla kendini Büyük Salon'un dışına attı. Şu anda kimseye çıkma teklif etmeyecekti. Bunu yapmak istemiyordu. Nasıl olsa bu Lily'nin umurunda bile olmayacaktı. Şatodan çıkıp karanlıkta yürüdü, yürüdü ve düşündü. Lily'i ve onunla ilgili her şeyi baştan sona düşündü. İçinde inanılmaz bir deprem olmuş gibi bir his vardı. Bu onu sıkıyordu. Kendi bedeninden kaçmak istiyordu.

Sonunda çok geç saatte şatoya döndüğünde kendini tüm bu duyguları sonlandıracağına inandırmıştı. Devam edecekti. Her şeye devam edecek ve Lily'i unutacaktı. Quidditch oynayacak, Sirius'la başını belaya sokacak, Sümsük'e lanetler yapacaktı. Güzel kızlarla çıkacak ve bir daha asla aşık olmayacaktı. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Bu, o 'baş belası' James'in gülümsemesiydi. Saçlarını karıştırdı ve cebinden kanatları büzüşmüş bir Snitch çıkardı. 


	14. Chapter 14

"İnanmıyorum Lil! Ryan Billinger'la çıkmayı kabul ettin!"

"Yeter Kathy! Aynı şeyi tekrarlayıp duruyorsun yemekten beri. Evet, kabul ettim. Ne olmuş?"

"Yani senin ondan hoşlandığını bilmiyordum Lil. O yüzden şaşırdım birazcık!"

"Zaten hoşlandığımı kim söyledi ki" diye mırıldanarak kendini yatağına attı Lily. Kızlar akşamdan beri bu konuyu konuşuyorlardı ve artık Lily sıkılmaya başlamıştı.

"O zaman niye kabul ettin Lil. Yarın ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu Jen Lily'nin yatağının kenarına otururken.

Yüzünde ciddi bir ifadeyle "Evet Lily, seni Madam Puddifoot'a götürecek. Bunu biliyorsun değil mi?" diyerek yatağın diğer tarafına oturdu Kathy.

Bunu duyunca Lily birden yattığı yerden doğruldu. "Öyle bir şey olmayacak Kath! Iyyy!" Yüzünü buruşturdu. Bir randevuda Madam Puddifoot'un çayevine gitmek öpüşmek demekti. Tüm erkekler yeni çıkmaya başladıkları kızları Hogsmeade'de Madam Puddifoot çayevine götürürlerdi bu yüzden. Lily'de bunun olacağını biliyordu; ama Ryan Billinger'la öpüşmek en son istediği şeydi. Cidden neden orda ona evet demişti ki! Bu, Potter'ın umurunda bile olmamıştı zaten. Eskiden Ryan Lily'e yaklaşamazdı bile Potter'ın lanetleri yüzünden. Ama şimdi Lily'e çıkma teklif etmesi umurunda bile olmamıştı. Lily kendini gerçekten iğrenç hissediyordu.

"Umarım olmaz Lils. O aptal Ryan'ın sürekli ortalıkta dolanıp sana yalakalık yapmasına hep gıcık olurdum zaten!" dedi Jen hoşnutsuz bir şekilde.

"Black'de benim en sevdiğim insanlar arasında değildi Jenny ama senin için katlanıyoruz işte değil mi?" dedi Lily gözlerini devirerek. Jennifer tam cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki Lily atıldı. "Her neyse! Ben yatıyorum."

Jennifer incinmiş gibi görünerek kalkıp banyoya gitti. Kathy'de kendi yatağına doğru ilerlerken Lily'e iyi geceler, dedi. Böylece Lily yatağının perdelerini çekip kendisiyle baş başa kalabildi. Arkadaşlarına hislerini anlatmayı istiyordu. James'e karşı beslediği ve kendisinin de anlam veremediği duyguları… Ama sanki bunlar ağzından çıktığı anda daha somut olacaktı. Sadece bir düşünceyken bile yeterince acı veriyorlardı ve bunların "gerçek" olmasını istemiyordu. İçini çekerek gözlerini kapattı ve asla yarın olmamasını diledi.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sümsük sana şu saçlarını arada bir yıkamanı kaç defa söyledim ama! Oluyor mu hiç böyle?"

James alaycı bir şekilde dudak bükerek Slytherin masasında oturmuş burnu neredeyse tabağına değecek kadar eğilmiş Severus Snape'e asasını doğrulttu. "_Aklapakla!_" Bir anda Snape'in başından aşağı sabunlu sular akmaya başladı. Büyük salondaki pek çok kişi gülüyordu. Herkes James'in insanlarla uğraşıp önüne geleni lanetlemesiyle çok eğlenirdi. Ne de olsa o okulun en popüler çocuklarındandı. Bu da ona istediğine istediğini yapma hakkı veriyordu. Profesör McGonagall ise belli ki böyle düşünmüyordu. Tam herkes gülerken salona girmiş ve yüzü sinirden kıpkırmızı olmuştu.

"Potter! Sen ne yaptığını sanıyo…" McGonagall'ın feryadı önünden uçan ışık huzmesiyle yarım kaldı. Snape'in asası James'e dönüktü; ama James tam o sırada McGonagall'dan saklanmak için eğilmiş olduğu için Snape'in asasından fırlayan ışık Peter'ın suratında son buldu. Peter'ın bir anda tüm saçları dökülmeye başladı, hatta kaşları ve hafifçe çıkmaya başlamış sakalımsı tüyleri bile. Dökülen saçlarını tutmaya çalışan Peter'ın feryatları salondakilerin daha çok eğlenmesine neden oldu. Eğer lanet James'e gelmiş olsa kimse gülmezdi ama. James de Peter'ın bu haline kahkahalarla gülerken birden hala kafasından sular akan Snape'e döndü. "Eğer o lanet bana gelseydi sen…"

"Potter! Yeter artık!" Snape'e dönüp James'in yaptığı büyüyü sona erdirmek için asasını oynattı. "Snape, git ve kendine çeki düzen ver." diye emretti. Sonra Peter'a dönerek "Sen de çabuk hastane kanadına." dedi ve James'e doğru yürümeye başladı. O sırada Büyük Salona girmiş olan Lily, Jennifer ve Kathy neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak masaya yaklaştılar. McGoagall tam James'in önünde durdu ve yüzünde oldukça sinirli bir ifadeyle konuşmaya başladı. "Bak Potter, okulun son iki günü içinde seni cezalandırmayacağım; ama buranın bir okul olduğunu bazen unutuyorsun sanırım. Kendine çeki düzen vermezsen bu iki gün gerçekten buradaki son iki günün olabilir Potter. Daha önce okuldan atılmakla ilgili pek çok uyarı aldın zaten ve artık bu sana son uyarım. Bir daha en küçük bir hata yaptığını görmeyeyim Potter. Anlaşıldı mı?"

James hiçbir şey demeden önüne bakıyordu. "Anlaşıldı mı dedim Potter!" McGonagall bunu söylerken neredeyse haykırmıştı. Olduğu yerde birden sıçrayan James hemen kafasını sallayarak "Evet efendim anladım." dedi.

McGonagall dönüp giderken James derin bir nefes alarak yerine oturdu. "Oha, ceza bile almadın abi, sadece nutuk çekti. Çok ballısın." James tam Sirius'a sırıtırken arkasından McGonagall'ın salonda çınlayan sesini duydu. "Bu arada Potter, Griffindor'dan 250 puan!" Griffindor masasından yükselen isyan seslerine karşılık McGonagall "Bir sorununuz varsa Potter'la görüşün" diyerek öğretmenler masasına yöneldi. Tabi kimse James'e bir şey demedi.

"Hakikaten çok ballıyım Patiayak." dedi James yüzünde acılı bir ifadeyle. Bina puanları o güne dek Slytherin'den öndeydi. Ama şimdi ikinci sıraya düşmüşlerdi. Yılsonunda birinci olmak artık hayal olmuştu. "Lanet olsun ya hepsi o aptal Sümsük yüzünden! Ve Slytherin'den puan düşmedi bile. Onun da bana lanet yollamasına rağmen hem de!"

"Zaten yolladığı lanet sana isabet etmiş olsa Slytherin'e puan bile verirdi. O yüzden şanslıyız Çatalak." dedi Sirius sırıtarak.

"Bana isabet etse Sümsük şu an yaşamıyor olurdu abi" dedi James saçlarını karıştırarak, daha çok hala kafasında durduklarından emin olmak istiyor gibiydi.

"Hakikaten ya. Düşünemiyorum bile seni o halde" diyerek gülmeye başladı Sirius. Sonra hala olayı anlamamış olan kızlara dönerek Snape'in yaptığı laneti ve Peter'ın halini anlattı.

"Yazık ya Peter'a" dedi Jen. "Sonuçta arkadaşınız değil mi? Haline üzülmüyor musunuz?"

"Ne yazığı ya düzeltiyor işte Madam Pompfey" dedi Sirius oldukça bozulmuş görünerek. Jenny'nin Peter'ı böyle savunması hiç hoşuna gitmemişti anlaşılan.

Tam o sırada arkalarından heyecanlı incecik bir ses duydular. "Ja.. James.. Merhaba." Herkes sesin sahibine bakınca Hufflepuff'tan Patty Smith'i gördü. Sarı saçlarının neredeyse her yerinden çıkan pembe kurdeleleri kadar pembeleşmiş suratıyla James'e bakıyordu. James hemen saçlarını karıştırarak Patty'e dönerken arada Remus'a bir bakış atmayı unutmadı. Dün Remus James'in onunla çıkmasını önermişti ve kız şimdi kendi ayağıyla James'e gelmişti. "A merhaba Patty. Naber?"

"İyiii." Saçlarıyla oynayarak James'e seksi olduğunu düşündüğü bir şekilde baktı. "Bu arada Snape'e yaptığın büyüden çok etkiledim Jamiie!" diyerek pembe pembe kikirdedi.

_Çok mu etkilenmiş!! Tanrı aşkına sadece bir aklapakla! Şunun haline bak bir barbie gibi ortalıkta dolanıp Potter'ı ayartmaya çalışıyor! Hem Jamie'de neyin nesi! Sanki kırk yıllık arkadaşı gibi öyle Jamie filan diyor! _ Lily daha fazla Patty'nin yüzündeki sırıtmaya dayanamayarak önündeki patates kızartmalarıyla oynamaya başladı. Ama kulakları hala kızın incecik rahatsız edici sesindeydi.

Patty James'in bir şey demesine fırsat vermeden devam etti. "Ben aslında şeyi merak ediyordum, yarınki baloya kiminle gidiyorsun?"

"Şimdilik kimse yok Patty" dedi James halinden memnun bir tavırla.

"Aaa, gerçekten mi? Ben de kızlar seni rahat bırakmıyordur diye düşünmüştüm Jamesss. İhihihi" _Bir insan daha sinir bozucu gülebilir mii tanrım!_ "Her neyse. O zaman birlikte gitmeye ne dersin?" _Hayıııırr! Hayır de Potter hayır de!!_

"Hımm aslında isterdim Patty ama ben başka birine teklif etmeyi düşünüyordum." dedi James sanki reddettiği için çok üzülmüş gibi ciddi bir ifade takınarak. _Başka biri mi?? Nasıl başka biri? Kimmiş bu başka biri?!_

"Aah, öyle mi? Neyse tamam o zaman James, sonra görüşürüz." diyerek yüzünde donmuş gülümsemesiyle dönüp gitti Patty.

James hiçbir şey olmamış gibi dönüp tostunu yemeye devam ederken herkesin ona merakla baktığının farkında değildi sanki. "Şşş Çatalak, kimmiş bu başka biri? Nerden çıktı şimdi?" dedi onunda Sirius.

"Evet abi ya. Patty Smith'in ne eksiği var ki?" dedi Remus kendi adayı seçilmediği için bozulmuş görünerek.

"Biraz beyin olabilir Aylak." dedi James balkabağı suyundan içerken.

"Oooo beyimiz ne zamandan beri kızlarda beyin arar olmuş?" diye alay etti Remus.

Kathy hemen atıldı. "Ama bence James haklı. Kızın ne kadar salak olduğunu görmedin mi?!"

"Aklapakla büyüsü yaptın Jammiiieee! Sen bir dahisiiin!" dedi Jennifer sesini incelterek. Herkes buna güldü.

"Evet tamam kabul ediyorum, o kısma bende birazcık takıldım" dedi Remus gülerek. Sonra James'e dönüp "Yani başkasına teklif etmeyi ondan kurtulmak için uydurdun öyle mi?" dedi.

"Evet, başka ne diyebilirdim ki. Iıı pardon biraz aptal gibisinde Patty, kusura bakma yaa." diye sanki Patty'le konuşuyormuş gibi yaptı James. Gene herkes güldü. Lily çok rahatlamıştı. Ta ki Kathy birden bir bomba patlatana kadar.

"Yaa Lils. Sende keşke Billinger'ı öyle başından savsaydın!"

Lily bir an kalakaldı. Ve James'in yüzündeki gülümseme kesinlikle soluverdi.

Lily durumu kurtarmaya çalışarak "Ne alakası var Kathycim?" dedi. Kathy'nin mesajı alıp konuyu kapatmasını umarak. Ama Kathy kesinlikle anlamıyordu.

"E yani sonuçta sende ondan hoşlanmıyorsun değil mi? Niye kabul ettiğini anlayabilmiş değilim Lils." _Ondan hoşlanmıyor muymuş? Lily, Billinger'dan hoşlanmıyor muymuuş?!_ James fark etmeden tekrar hafiften gülümsemeye başlamıştı.

"Evet bence de Lily. Bütün gün ona nasıl dayanacaksın. Çok sıkıcı biri!" diye Kathy'i destekledi Jen.

Lily ne diyeceğini şaşırmıştı. "Yani Jen… Niye öyle diyorsun ki? Nerden biliyorsun sıkıcı olduğunu?" diye önce Ryan'ı korumaya çalıştı.

"E her halinden belli Lily, sana çıkma teklif etmesi beş yılını aldı! Birinci sınıftan beri seninle flört ediyor ve ancak yeni çıkma teklif edebildi! İşte bu sıkıcı!! Hem zaten bugün test edip onaylarsın ne kadar sıkıcı olduğunu Lilycim bana inanmıyorsan." dedi Jen bilmiş bilmiş.

"Yaaa her neyse. Hem belki unutmuştur…? Hala ortalıkta görünmüyor. " dedi Lily sonunda Ryan'ı savunmayı bırakarak. "Hıı? Olabilir yani değil mi?" diye ekledi umutla. _Ondan hoşlanmıyor, hoşlanmıyor! Gerçektende hoşlanmıyor! Lay lay lom!_ Artık James nerdeyse suratının tamamını kaplamış bir sırıtmayla önündeki tosta bakıyordu. Bir anda ne kadar aptal göründüğünü fark ederek kendine çeki düzen vermeye çalıştı; ama sırıtmasını durduramıyordu. Belki de hala Lily'le ilgili küçük bir umut vardı.

"Maalesef Lils. Hiç sanmıyorum. Hiç öyle bir tip değil." dedi Kathy başını iki yana sallayarak.

"Bir dakika yaa. Yani Sen gerçekten hoşlanmıyor muydun bu Billinger'dan?" dedi Remus şaşkınlıkla. _Aferin Aylak. İyi soru!_

"Yaa.. şeey yani ne bileyim.." Lily resmen kıvranıyordu. "Hoşlanmıyormuşum belli ki" dedi sonunda James'e kaçamak bir bakış atarak. James'te ona baktı o sırada ve bir süre göz göze kaldılar.

"O zaman niye evet dedin ki çocuğa. Yazık değil mi?" dedi Sirius ciddi ciddi.

Lily gözlerini kocaman açarak Sirius'a döndü. "Erkekler bunu kızlara her zaman yapıyor Black. Ve şimdi ben yaptım diye mi yazık oluyor?"

"Hayır, erkekler böyle bir şey yaparlarsa amaçları biraz farklı olur Lily. Yoksa seninde mi amacın farklı?" diye cevabı yapıştırdı sırıtarak.

"Hıhı evet Black tabi" dedi Lily alaycı alaycı. "Tek amacım da Ryan'la ….."

"Lily… Bana mı sesleniyordun?" Lily arkasını döner dönmez karşısından dikilmiş ona heyecanlı heyecanlı bakan Ryan Bilinger'la karşılaştı. Bir anda yüzüne yayılan kırmızılığı hissederken içinden dediklerini duymamış olması için dua ediyordu.

"Aa Ryan merhaba…." Ryan ortaya çıkınca herkes bir anda gülmeye başlamıştı. Neyse ki Ryan'ın suratındaki meraklı ifadeden ne olduğunu anlamadığı belli oluyordu.

"Adımı söylediğini duydum gibi geldi de Lily. Benden mi bahsediyordun?"

"Evet Ryan tam senden bahsediyordu Lily'de. Değil mi Lily?" dedi Sirius pis pis sırıtarak daha Lily'nin ağzını açmasına izin vermeden.

Lily Sirius'a öldürücü bakışlar atmasına rağmen Sirius konuşmaya devam etti. "Ee, son dediğini tam duyamadık Lily? Ne diyordun?" yüzüne yalandan bir merak ifadesi takınmış olan Sirius ve diğer herkes Lily'nin ne diyeceğini bekliyorlardı.

Ryan'da Lily ondan bahsettiği için gayet sevinçli "Evet Lily ne diyordun benle ilgili?" dedi.

Lily önce söyleyecek hiçbir şey düşünemedi; çünkü tek düşündüğü Sirius'u gebertmekti. Ama sonra birden bir kıvılcım çaktı zihninde. Belki bu durumu kullanabilirdi.

"Nerde olduğunu merak ediyordum Ryan? Onu söylüyordum çocuklara da. Yani şuna bak saat kaç oldu. Bu saate kadar niye yanıma gelmedin ha niye? Ama tabi erkekler böyledir zaten. Her şey elde edene kadardı dimi? Bak artık hiç ilgilenmiyorsun benle! Eskiden böyle miydi Ryan! Çok kırdın beni çok!" Lily bir anda taramalı tüfek gibi yüzüne kırgın bir ifade yerleştirip dudaklarını sarkıtarak bunları söyleyivermişti hızlı hızlı. Masadaki herkes şaşkınlıkla Lily'e bakıyordu. Ama kimse James ve Ryan kadar şaşırmamıştı. _Ne diyor bu kız??_

Ryan hemen şaşkınlığını üstünden atıp cevap vermeye çalıştı. "Ama Lily neden öyle diyorsun ki… Ben yeni uyandım zaten ve daha kahvaltımı bile yapmadan senin yanı..."

"Yeni mi uyandın? Yeni mi uyandın?!" diye bağırdı Lily abartılı bir coşkuyla. "Ben bütün gece bugünü seninle beraber geçireceğim diye heyecandan uyuyamadım Ryan! Ve sen karşıma geçmiş yeni uyandığını söylüyorsun. Hiç uyanmasaydın ya! Hiç zahmet etmeseydin, zaten akşam oldu neredeyse!" Lily gene bunları peş peşe sıraladıktan sonra burnunu çekerek sanki ağlamak üzereymiş gibi bir hava yarattı. Ryan, Lily bunları söylerken birkaç kez "ama.." diye açıklama yapmaya çalışmış ama Lily onun sesini hep bastırmıştı. Şimdiyse Ryan'ın ağzı resmen açık kalmıştı. Lily'de biraz abarttığının farkındaydı ama_ olsun olsun, iyi oldu_ diye düşündü.

Ryan tam şaşkınlığından biraz kurtulmuş konuşmaya hazırlanırken Lily gene atıldı. "Her neyse Ryan şimdi bunu konuşmak istemiyorum. Sende git kahvaltını yap bari. Sonra konuşuruz." diyerek oyununu asık bir suratla sonlandırdı Lily.

"Hayır Lily, yani ben pek…."

"Şimdi konuşmak istemiyorum dedim Ryan! Duymadın galiba!" dedi Lily sesini yükselterek.

"Tamam peki sen bilirsin…" gibi bir şeyler mırıldanarak yüzünde kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle Rewanclaw masasına doğru ilerledi Ryan.

O iyice uzaklaştıktan sonra Lily sırıtarak "Oh bee!" dedi ve tostundan koca bir ısırık aldı.

"Aman Tanrım buda neydi?" diye ilk feryadı basan Sirius oldu.

"Lily inanmıyorum bunu yaptığına" diyerek güldü Jen. "Yüzündeki o salak ifadeyi gördün müüü?"

"Ya bir ara ben bile inandım ya. Çok iyiydi Lily" diyerek Kathy de gülmeye başladı.

Lily'de gülerek hala hiçbir şey anlamamış olan erkeklere döndü. "Bir kızdan neden ayrılırsınız?" dedi. Hala ona aynı soran gözlerle bakıyorlardı. Lily içini çekerek devam etti. "Bir kız size aynı benim biraz önce davrandığım gibi davranıyorsa ondan hemen ayrılmaz mısınız? Böyle kaprisli vıdı vıdıcı bir kıza ne kadar dayanılır ki? En geç yarına kadar filan dayanır herhalde." Kızlar gene gülmeye başladılar.

"Yuh yaa! Şu kızlar ne kötü olabiliyor bazen abi!" dedi Remus şaşkınlıkla James ve Sirius'a dönerek.

"Hakikaten ya bir de erkeklere laf söylüyorsunuz sonra" dedi James direkt Lily'e bakarak. Aslında gerçekte çok mutluydu Lily'nin Ryan'dan kurtulmak istemesine.

"Şimdi beni konuşturma Potter. Dün burada oturmuş şunla mı bunla mı çıksam diye ben plan yapmıyordum. Sen karpuz seçer gibi kız seçip onu ayartmak için her yolu deneyip sonra kendine aşık edip iki gün sonra bırakan bir insan olarak hiç konuşma istersen!"

"Bende en azından karşımdakinden ayrılabilecek cesaret var. Sen onu bile yapamayıp saçma sapan oyunlar oynuyorsun Evans." James bunları söylerken oturduğu yerde yayılarak Lily'i hiç umursamıyormuş gibi bir havaya bürünmüştü. Lily'nin de ağzı açık kalmıştı zaten James'in bu tavrı karşıda. "Ama ben… ben…" ağzında bir şeyler gevelediyse de söyleyecek bir şey bulamayıp James'e inanamazlık ve öfkeyle bakmakla yetindi. _Ne dediğini sanıyor bu çocuk? Benimle nasıl böyle konuşur!_ Sonra birden sonunda söyleyecek bir şey bulmuşçasına heyecanlanarak ayağa kalktı.

"Sen kendini ne sanıyorsun Potter! Şimdi görürsün kim cesaretsizmiş!" dedi ve hala onu hiç umursamayarak çatalıyla oynayan James'e arkasını dönerek hızla Revanclaw masasına doğru ilerledi.

James hala çatalıyla oynuyormuş gibi yaparken Lily'nin Ryan'ı bir köşeye çekip ciddi ciddi konuşmaya başlamasını izlerken kahkahalarla gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. Sonunda suratına yayılan sırıtmayı engelleyemedi. Tam o sırada ona kuşkuyla bakan Jen'le göz göze geldiler.

"İştee! Bunu bilerek yaptın James dimi?" diye atıldı Jennifer James'in yüzündeki sırıtmayı görür görmez.

"Ne? Neden bahsediyorsun Jen?" dedi James ama hala sırıtmasını engelliyemiyordu Lily'nin o koşar adım gidişini düşündükçe. _Ne kadarda saftı. Ama çok tatlıydı yaa. Çoook tatlı…_

"Bilerek öyle dedin James. İnat yapıp Ryan'dan ayrılacağını biliyordun. Sen var ya sen, çok tehlikelisin James Potter!" dedi Jen'de gülerek. Sonunda James'te zaten saklayamadığı sırıtmayı saklamaya çalışmaktan vazgeçti.

"Hakikaten Çatalak! Nasıl gaza getirdin ya kızı öyle." dedi Sirius'ta.

"Peki neden acabaa?" dedi Kathy tek kaşını kaldırarak. "Evet, Çatalak." diye atıldı Remus'da. "Niye Lily'nin Ryan'dan hemen ayrılmasını istiyorsun ki?" dedi Kathy'e destek çıkarak. Kathy Remus'a bakıp gülümsedi. Sanki James'i birbirlerine kur yapmak için bir malzeme olarak kullanıyorlardı.

"Üf ne alakası var abi? Saçmalamayın. Lily'nin ne yaptığı çokta umurumdaydı sanki. Sadece ayrılmasını biraz kolaylaştırdım o kadar."

Sirius yüzünde alaycı bir ifadeyle atıldı. "Hee, tabi Çatalak. Kaç kez dinledik biz senden bunları. Yok Lily umurumda değil yok ne yaparsa yapsın diyorsun. Sonra ertesi gün Lily benimle çık Lily benimle çık!"

"Kapandı o defter diyorum Patiayak" dedi James kızararak. Sesi eskisi kadar güçlü çıkmıyordu bu defa.

"Yani Lily senle baloya gitmek istese gitmezsin öyle mi James?" dedi Jennier gözlerini kısarak.

James birden olduğu yerden doğruldu. "Lily baloya benle mi gitmek istiyor?" dedi bir solukta.

"Yani öyle olsa diyorum James. Dur hemen heyecanlanma!" dedi Jennifer alaylı alaylı.

"Aa aşkım çocuğun yüreğine iniyordu valla. Öyle denir mi hiiç." dedi Sirius sırıtarak.

"Hakikaten oğlum, heyecandan ölecektin Lily senle gitmek istiyor diye" dedi Remus'da. Kathy bunu üzerine kıkırdadı. Gene Remus'la bakıştılar.

"Hayır abi benim anlamadığım niye herkes benim üstüme geliyor ki!" diye isyan etti James. "Sen iki gündür Kathy'le flört etmeye çabalıyorsun; ama ben seni rezil etmemek için bir şey demiyorum dimi Aylak?"

Remus bir anda hiç beklemediği bu saldırı karşısında gözleri yerinden fırlayarak James'e bakmaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamadı. James'se ona 'bana bulaşmayacaktın oğlum" bakışıyla sırıtıyordu. Kathy'de kalakalmıştı. Remus'un da onunla ilgileniyor olmasına sevinsin mi, bunun böyle açıkça ortaya konmasına üzülsün mü bilemiyordu. Neyse ki o sırada kimsenin bir şey demesine gerek kalmadı. Çünkü yüzünde zafer ifadesiyle Lily gene yanlarında belirmişti.

Kendinden gayet emin elleri belinde dimdik bir duruşla James'e bakarak "Ayrıldım işte Potter! Kimin cesareti yokmuş haa! Gördün müüü! Ayrıldım işte Ryan'dan!" dedi coşkuyla. Diğerleri için bu son noktaydı. Herkes kahkahalarla gülerken Lily şaşkınlıkla kalakalmıştı.

"Ne oldu yaa? Niye gülüyorsunuz ki şimdi?"

"……….."

"Yaa bana da söyleyin niye güldüğünüzü!"

"………."

"Ben mi bir şey dedim? Ne dedim ki ben yaaa?!?!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Gerçekten mi? Doğru söylüyorsun değil mi Jen? Yani bilerek mi yapmış? Ryan'dan ayrılmam için öyle mi?"

"E evet Lily. Otuz defa tekrarlattın aynı şeyi. Ama sen de hemen nasıl gaza geldin. Ne dedin Ryan'a?"

Lily yüzünde aptal bir sırıtmayla öylece boşluğa bakıyordu. Jen'in dediklerini duymamış gibiydi. Sonra birden tekrar Jen'e dönerek "Peki şu balo meselesini bir daha anlatsana? Sen 'Lily senle baloya gitmek istese ne dersin' deyince ne yaptı?" dedi aynı sırıtmayla.

"Lily, algılamanda bir problem mi var?! Aynı şeyleri niye sürekli anlattırıyorsun?"

"Yaa ama Jeeen, lütfen bir kez daha anlaat!"

Jen gözlerini devirerek "İşte heyecanlandı filan böyle, 'benle mi gitmek istiyor?' diye sordu heyecanlı heyecanlı. Üf öyle işte Lily biraz önce anlattığım gibi." dedi.

_Onu tamamen kaybettiğimi sanmıştım! Ama belki de hala benden hoşlanıyordur… _Lily derin derin iç geçirdi. Kathy ve Jennifer Lily'nin bu garip hallerine bir anlam veremiyorlardı. 'Ne oldu bu kıza?' diye sorar gibi birbirlerine baktılar. Sonra Jennifer birden Lily'e döndü. "Hiii! Lily bana bak, yoksa sen James'ten hoşlanmaya mı başladın?" dedi parmağını Lily'nin yüzüne doğru sallayarak.

Lily bir anda suçüstü yakalanmış gibi kıpkırmızı olarak inkar etmeye çalıştı. "Yok artık! Saçmalama Jennifer. Ben mi? Potter'dan hoşlanmak mı? Hıh daha neler."

"Eveet! Bence de Jennifer haklı Lils. Bir saattir onun ne dediğini ne yaptığını anlattırıyorsun bize!" dedi Kathy'de Lily'i hiç duymamış gibi.

"Üf sen hiç konuşma Kathy, sende Lupin'den hoşlanıyorsun!" diye bağırdı Lily Kathy'e dönüp.

"Ya niye herkes benle Remus arasında bir şeyler olduğunu iddia edip duruyor ki!" diye isyan etti Kathy sonunda.

"Bir dakika bir dakika Kathy." diye araya girdi Jennifer. "Lily biraz önce ne dedin? 'Sende Lupin'den hoşlanıyorsun' dedin değil mi?" dedi gözlerini kısarak. Bir cinayet davasını çözmek için ipuçlarının peşinden giden bir dedektif havasıyla devam etti. "Yani bu dediğin şu anlama mı geliyor; 'evet ben James'den hoşlanıyorum ama sen de Lupin'den hoşlanıyorsun'. Yani kabul ediyorsun Lily, hıı?" dedi sonunda zaferle.

"Ne alakası var Jennifer!"

"Aaa Lily yapma. Niye inkar ediyorsun ki? Biz senin en yakın dostların değil miyiz? Niye bizimle paylaşmıyorsun duygularını?" dedi bu sefer Kathy dudağını bükerek.

"Üf tamam Kath. Duygu sömürüsü yapma şimdi." dedi Lily yatağının kenarına oturarak. "Evet, sanırım haklısınız. James'e karşı farkı duygular besliyorum. Ama inanın ben de tam olarak ne olduğu bilemiyorum." diye itiraf etti sonunda teslim olmuşçasına başını önüne eğerek

Lily'nin bunları söylemesiyle iki arkadaşının "Ayy…" diye iç geçirerek iki yanına oturması bir oldu. "Canım benim, niye daha önce söylemedin bize böyle olduğunu?" dedi Jennifer Lily'e sarılarak.

"Yaa kendime itiraf etmekten bile korktum çünkü. Yani o Potter, nasıl oldu böyle bir şey anlamadım. Ve o aptal Ryan'la çıkmayı da sırf belki beni biraz kıskanır diye kabul ettim. Ama umurunda bile olmadı…" dedi Lily bir solukta ve üzgün bir şekilde başını önüne eğdi tekrar.

"Saçmalama Lily. Ne demek umurunda olmadı. James Potter'dan bahsediyoruz! Sana bütün yıl çıkma teklif edip duran insan bu! O da senden hoşlanıyor bal gibi." dedi Kathy.

"Hayır Kath, alakası yok. Artık hoşlanmıyor benden. Hiçbir zaman hoşlanmadı ki. Öylesine teklif ediyordu zaten en baştan beri. "

"Biraz önceki balo meselesi neydi peki? Seninle baloya gitmeyi ne kadar çok istediği belli değil mi?" dedi Jennifer bu seferde.

"Hiç de istemiyor. Eğer istiyorsa teklif etsin ya!"

"İyi de onu şimdiye kadar tonlarca kez reddettin. Kolay olmasa gerek Lily" dedi Kathy.

"Ama ben ona teklif edecek değilim ya. Düşünsene aptal Pathy Smith'in düştüğü duruma düştüğümü… Uf çok korkunç! Ayrıca çok az zaman kaldı baloya. Bırak Potter'la gitmeyi kimseyle gidemeyeceğim bu gidişle." diye cevap verdi Lily umutsuzca.

"Ona bakarsan benim durumumun da pek iç açıcı olduğu söylenemez" dedi Kathy iç çekerek.

"Sana da Remus teklif eder bence" dedi Jennifer sırıtarak.

"Ne alakası var yaa. Nerden çıktı bu mesele? Biz Remus'la sadece arkadaşız!"

"Hıımm tabi canım" dedi Lily'de sırıtarak. "Hep öyle derler zaten."

"Ya Lil..."

"Neyse neyse en azından seninkinin senden hoşlandığını biliyorsun…" diye iç geçirdi Lily.

"Nerden biliyorum?" dedi Kathy şaşırmış görünerek.

"Potter demiş ya kahvaltıda. Hem zaten her halinden belli… Birbirinize kur yapıp duruyorsunuz Kathy. İnkar etme şimdi. Bak ben bile itiraf ettim."

"Ya tamam aramızda bir çekim olduğunu kabul ediyorum." dedi sonunda Kathy kızararak. "Ama onun harekete geçmeye niyeti yok gibi" diye devam etti yüzünü asarak.

"Yaa ne yapacağız biz bu baş belalarıyla Kath?" diyerek içini çekti Lily.

"Tamam ben halledeceğim kızlar" dedi Jen ikisinin de suratlarına bakıp gülümseyerek.

"Ne? Nasıl? Sakın Black'e falan bir şey söyleyeyim deme Jen!" diye telaşlandı Lily.

"Evet ya. Sen bir şey yapma sakın Jen. Kendi hallerine bırakalım."

"Ya iyi de öyle olur mu? Biraz sizinde uğraşmanız lazım ya. Yani tamam belki Remus sana teklif edebilir Kathy kendi kendine. Çünkü sen ondan hoşlandığını biraz belli ediyorsun. Ama Lily, sen resmen James'ten nefret ediyormuş gibi davranıyorsun. Ben onun yerinde olsam asla sana hiçbir şey teklif etmezdim." dedi Jen ciddi ciddi.

Lily şaşırmış bir ifadeyle Jennifer'a bakıyordu. "Sağ ol yani Jennifer. Hakikaten çok yardımcı oldun!"

"Ama Lily, gerçekçi olmakta yarar var. Ona böyle davranmaya devam edemezsin."

"Ederim. Zaten yarından sonra koca bir yaz boyunca onu görmeyeceğim. Unuturum gider." dedi Lily güçlü görünmeye çalışarak. Aslında Potter'ı üç ay boyunca görememe düşüncesi içini parçalıyordu.

"Yaa hayır yazdan bahsetme Lily." dedi Jennifer birden. Biraz önceki tavrından eser kalmamış, yüzünü üzüntüyle buruşturmuştu. "Ben Sirius'u görmeden ne yapacağım onca zaman?" dedi sesi titreyerek. Bu konuyu çoktandır kafasına takmıştı belli ki. Jennifer'ın birden bire böyle altüst olması arkadaşlarını da şaşırtmıştı. Hemen durumu kurtarmaya çalışarak Lily atıldı.

"Ya niye görüşmeyesiniz Jen? Mektuplaşırsınız, bir yerlerde buluşursunuz falan." diyerek destek için Kathy'e baktı. Kathy tam bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açmıştı ki Jen tekrar sesi titreyerek konuşmaya başladı.

"Ama Lily daha şunun şurasında iki gündür çıkıyoruz ve şimdi araya koca bir tatil girince uzaklaşacak benden. Daha ilişkimiz tam oturmadı ki. Beni unutacak gidecek tatilde! En fazla bir-iki kere mektup atar sonra bir daha haber almam herhalde. Yani Sirius Black'ten bahsediyoruz, yeni birini bulması uzun sürmez…" Her zaman güçlü görünen Jennifer o anda gerçekten çok zayıf ve umutsuz görünüyordu. Kızlar onu teselli etmek için söyleyecekleri hiçbir şeyin işe yaramayacağını düşünerek en iyi yolu ona sarılmakta buldular. Bir süre sonra Kathy sessizliği bozması gerektiğini düşünerek "Ama Jen senden gerçekten hoşlanıyor Sirius. Yanlış düşünüyorsun."

Jen bir süre Kathy'e baktıktan sonra "Bilmiyorum Kath. Güvenemiyorum…" dedi umutsuzca. Sonra birden "Neyse tamam boş verin siz. Zamanla anlaşılır ne olduğu zaten." diyerek ağırlaşan havayı dağıtmaya çalıştı. "Hadi artık gidelim yanlarına."

Kızlar dışarıda birden başlayan sağanak yüzünden üstlerine bir şeyler almayı bahane ederek yatakhaneye çıkmışlardı. Böylece Lily'e o yokken konuşulanları anlatabilecek ve James'in Remus ve Kathy hakkında söylediklerini tartışabileceklerdi. Bu sayede herkesin içinde yaşadıkları ortaya çıkmıştı. Bu yüzden bu bahane bayağı işe yaramıştı. Çocuklar ise Hogsmeade'de Üç Süpürge'de kaymakbiralarını içerek bekliyorlardı onları.

"Abi inanmıyorum sana ya… Beni Kathy'nin yanında ne biçim rezil ettin! Yapılacak şey miydi şimdi bu!"

"Bana ne oğlum sende benim üstüme gelip durmasaydın 'Lily'den hoşlanıyorsun, Lily'den hoşlanıyorsun' diye."

"Ne? Sanki yalan söyledik! Hem Lily orda değildi bile; ama Kathy ordaydııı!"

"Orda olup olmaması ne fark eder ki? Zaten hepsinin öğrenmesi için en az birinin duyması yeterli abi."

"Ya James kızı utandırdın. Şimdi ben nasıl ona baloya gitmeyi teklif edeceğim? Sen karışmasan her şey yolundaydı!"

"Oooo Aylak yuvadan uçuyor Patiayak sonunda. Çok duygulandım yaa ağlayacağım şimdi. " diyerek yalandan burnunu çekti James.

"Oğlum ne yolundaydı ya? Balo yarın, bilmem farkında mısın? Elini çabuk tutsan iyi olur. Yoksa kapacaklar kızı." dedi Sirius bilmiş bilmiş konuşmaya katılarak. Sonra James'e dönerek "Senin içinde aynı şey geçerli Çatalak. Zaten sen kaptırıyordun neredeyse. Direkten döndü valla. Artık şu Evans'la çıksan da tüm dünya huzura kavuşsa."

"Yaa tabi oda beni bekliyordu zaten Pati. Sanki benim yüzümden çıkamıyoruz. Yaklaşık bin kere teklif ettim ama nedense kabul etmiyor. Aaa yoksa benden hoşlanmıyor mu ne dersin Patiayak hıı? Dimi, mümkün, herkes senin gibi ballı olmuyor. Senin gibi bir saatte işi bitiremiyorum ben." James bir anda sinir kusmuştu Sirius'a. Sirius bozulmuş görünüyordu; ama James'in fena halde morali bozuktu anlaşılan. O yüzden Sirius'ta sinirini kendisinden çıkarmasına izin vermişti.

Remus o anda ortamı yumuşatması gereken kişinin kendisi olduğunu düşünerek "Ya James ama cidden bence Lily'de son zamanlarda sana doğru bir kayış var. Öyle eskisi gibi değil yani."

"Ha o yüzden gidip başkasıyla çıktı öyle mi Aylak?" dedi bu seferde James ters ters.

"Ama hoşlanmadan kabul etmiş zaten, kendisi de söyledi. Hem ayrıldı bile."

"Ya benim anlamadığım bir kız neden hoşlanmadığı biriyle çıkmayı kabul eder ki? Kız bu yani! Duygusal bir yaratık."

"Yani öylesine olabilir…Yalnız olmamak için…ya da başka biri yüzünden filan…" diye fikir yürütmeye çalıştı Remus. Biraz yardımda bulunması umuduyla Sirius'a baktı. Ama Sirius ciddi bir şey düşünüyor gibiydi. Birden yüzü aydınlanarak önce Remus'a sonra James'e baktı heyecanla.

"Evet abi evet! Başka biri yüzünden... Sen Çatalak, senin yüzünden kabul etti Billinger'ı." diye atıldı Sirius parmağını James'in yüzüne doğru sallayarak. Bir şey anlamamış olan James ve Remus'un bakışları karşısında devam etti. "Anlasanıza, James kıskanacak mı diye işte! Çünkü çocuk teklif edince filan hep James'e baktı, gördüm! Nasıl tepki vereceğine baktı sonra sen kalkıp gidince yüzü asıldı, konuşmadı hiç. Eğer sen kıskandığını belli etseydin kesin devam ederdi. Ama baktı ki sen takmıyor havalarındasın ayrıldı hemen. Abi yaa. Ne zekiyim ben yaa." dedi sonunda Sirius koltukları kabararak.

James bir süre Sirius'un dediklerini kafasından geçirdi. Sonra birden "Yok ya. Saçmalıyorsun Pati. Ne alakası var. Lily mi beni kıskandırmaya çalışacak?" dedi tekrar suratını asarak.

"Ya çok ciddiyim Çatalak. İşte sen bu noktayı kaçırıyorsun abi. Kızlar böyle afili şeyler düşünürler. Benim ilişkilerimdeki başarılarımın sırrı da böyle kızlar gibi düşünebilmekte yatıyor birazda. Yaşadığım pek çok deneyim sonrasında bu süper güce kavuştum bende." dedi Sirius. Havalı bir şekilde ellerini saçlarının arasından geçirerek oturduğu yere yayıldı.

Remus'la James Sirius'un bu haline katıla katıla güldüler. "Hadi be… İlişkilerindeki başarıymış!" dedi Remus gülmeye devam ederek.

"Ne diyorsun sen abi ya. Tamam tamam dediğin gibi olsun Patiayak, yeter ki saçmalamaya devam etme."

"Ya tamam günün birinde ortaya çıkınca Sirius dediydi dersin ama Çatal Bey! Bu arada sizin başarısız aşk hayatınız yüzünden kendi sevgilimi ihmal ediyorum. Bir dakika da yalnız bırakın bizi be. Her an dibimizdesiniz. Hişt bana bakın bir bahane bulup kızları da alın gidin bir yerlere şimdi. Hem siz de o arada ne yapıyorsanız yaparsınız. Teklif ediyor musunuz etmiyor musunuz bakın artık durumlara. Benim engin bilgilerimden buraya kadar."

"Tamam ya senin olsun engin bilgiler." dedi James sırıtarak.

Remus ise artık sırıtmıyordu. "Üffff. Ya yarın baloya mutlaka Kathy'le gitmeliyim ben! Tatilden önce bir atak yapmalıyım, yoksa tatilde kesin birini bulur." İç çekerek suratını astı Remus.

James'de tatil lafını duyunca sırıtması solmuştu. "Lily'de bulur ya. Taş gibi kız. Bırakırlar mı onu ya! Ne yapsak da baloya bizimle gelseler ya…" diye Remus'un yakınmalarına katıldı o da dertlenerek.

"Abi tamam asmayın suratınız ya. Hallolur balo işi. Ben Jennifer'a çıtlatayım mı biraz? Evet, o yapar bu işi kesin. Hem de hiç çaktırmaz ha. Valla!"

Sirius'un bu dediğiyle biraz rahatlar gibi oldular ama hala umutsuz görünüyorlardı.

"Hişş hadi ama gülün be biraz. Hem tek dert sizde sanki. Bende sevgilimi göremeyeceğim koca tatilde. Nasıl dayanacağım ben. Benim derdim yok mu sandınız."

"Niye göremeyesin abi, görüşürsünüz arada bir." dedi Remus 'bu da dert mi' edasıyla.

"Evet evet, yanında da Lily'le Kathy'i getirir, biz de onları görürüz hem böylece." diye atıldı James sevinerek.

"Ya tabi biz buluştuk da siz kaldınız Çatalak. Hem benim yanımda sizi götürmem gibi bir şey yok abi. Bıktım sizden de dertlerinizden de. Şu kızlarla çıksanız da kurtulsam be. Sizin derdiniz beni gerdi. Sırf sizden kurulayım diye çok çaba sarf edeceğim şu işin olmasına." dedi Sirius dalga geçerek.

James'de Remus'da Sirius'a gülerken "Hangi işmiş bu canım?" diyerek Jennifer Sirius'un yanına oturdu. Sonra Lily'i de kolundan çekerek diğer yanına oturttu. Böylece Lily'nin diğer yanında James olmuş oldu. Kathy'de son boş sandalyeye geçince Remus'la yan yana düştü.

"Evet, neyden bahsediyordun Sirius?" dedi Jennifer tekrar Sirius'un önündeki kaymakbirasından içerek.

"Sonra söylerim tatlım." dedi Sirius yüzüne Jennifer'ı gördüğü için bir gülümseme yayılarak. Uzanıp Jen'in yanağıyla dudağı arasına bir öpücük kondurdu. Sonra James'e dönüp direk gözlerinin içine baktı. James buna anlam veremeyerek 'ne var?' dercesine kafasını iki yana salladı. Sirius gözlerini devirerek Remus'a döndü. Gözleriyle kapıyı işaret etmeye çalışarak yüzünü şekilden şekle soktu bu seferde. Ama Remus'da Sirius'un davranışlarına anlam verememiş görünüyordu.

"Ne oluyor ya? Neler karıştırıyorsunuz siz bakayım?" dedi Jennifer şüpheli bir ifadeyle. Cevap beklercesine üçünün de tek tek yüzlerine bakıp Sirius'un yüzünde durdu.

"Sanırım Black bizi sepetlemeye çalışıyor Jen. Seninle yalnız kalmak için" dedi Lily gülerek.

"Haaa" dediler Remus'la James bir ağızdan.

"Abi amma salaksınız ya. Daha demin demedim mi size bir bahane bulup yok olun diye." diyerek avucunu alnına vurdu Sirius. Jen kıkırdadı. "Valla baloda yalnız olacak olmanız pek de şaşırtıcı değil." diye ekledi anlamlı anlamlı yüzlerine bakarak. Tam bir şeyler demek için ağızlarını açmışlardı ki Jenny atıldı bu seferde. "Aaa niye yalnız olsunlar ki. Birilerine teklif etseler birileri kabul eder bence kesinlikle." 'birileri' kısmını özelikle vurgulayarak Lily ve Kathy'e bakmıştı. İkisi de Jen'in bu patavatsızlığı karşısında kızarmaya başladılar. Sonra daha fazla orada dururlarsa tüm sırlarının ifşa edileceği korkusuyla hepsi birden ayaklanıp kendilerini Üç Süpürge'nin dışına attılar.


	17. Chapter 17

"Demek hala baloya birlikte gidecek birini bulamadınız…" diyiverdi Kathy birden. Lily, Kathy'nin bu cesareti karşısında gözlerini fal taşı gibi açarak ona bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamadı. Remus ve James'de şaşırmış görünüyordu. Ama aynı zamanda da konunun açılmasından memnun olmuşlardı.

Üç Süpürge'den çıkınca bir süre Sirius'ın onları sepetlemeye çalışmasıyla dalga geçmişler sonrada nereye gideceklerini düşünmeye başlamışlardı. Neyse ki yağmur durmuş ve güneş tekrar yüzünü göstermişti. Bu yüzden kapalı bir yere gitmektense köyün biraz dışındaki ağaçlığa gidip söğüt apaçlarının gölgesinde güneşin keyfini çıkarmaya karar vermişlerdi. Şimdi hepsi koca bir ağacın gölgesine yayılmış sessizce etrafını seyrederken Kathy sessizliği bir anda böyle bozmuştu. Remus Kathy'nin ortaya attığı taşın kendisine olduğunu düşünerek hemen atıldı.

"Evet, hala kimse yok Kathy. Aslında aklımda biri var ama ya kabul etmezse diye soramıyorum. Zaten dünde konuşmuştuk, bu işlerde pek iyi değilimdir…" Remus gözlerini Kathy'den kaçıra kaçıra zorlukla söylemişi bunları da.

_Ne kadar çekingen ya. Asla hiçbir şey teklif edemez bu! Çok gıcık… Ben mi yapacağım her şeyi. Onun teklif etmesi gerekiyor işte! Etmezse de kendi bilir…_ Kathy gözlerini devirerek Remus hiç konuşmamış gibi James'e döndü. "Hı James? Yok mu kimse?" dedi. Arkadaş canlısı görünmeye çalışarak göz kırptı.

James birden hiç beklemediği bu saldırı karşısında şaşkına dönerek bir şeyler geveledi. Sonunda "Yok Kathy, yok kimse." dedi Lily'e kaçamak bir bakış atarak. Lily ise o sırada bunu fark edemedi. Çünkü Kathy'nin böyle James'e yönelmesi onu da fazlasıyla şaşırtmıştı. Ama Remus şaşkınlığın yanı sıra kendini aptal gibi hissetmişti. Onca dediği şeyden sonra Kathy onu hiç umursamamıştı bile. Zaten olmayan cesareti iyice kırılmıştı. Ve bir anda kafasında paranoyakça düşüceler uçuşmaya başlamıştı. _Yoksa Kathy Çatalak'tan mı hoşlanıyor. Yoksa baloya onunla gitmeye mi çalışıyor. Ama Lily'e o kadar çıkma teklif ettikten sonra nasıl bunu düşünür ki? Hem aramızda bir çekim olduğunu sanmıştım. Bana çok yakın davranırken neden şimdi böyle görmezden geliyor. Yoksa bana Çatalak'a yakınlaşabilmek için mi yakın davranıyordu. Yoksa beni kullandı mı? Ve duygularımı hiç önemsemedi öyle mi ha? Lanet olsun kesin böyle kesin! Tabi o benden bin kat daha yakışıklı, hem de havalı… O sürekli karıştırıp durduğu lanet saçlarıyla Kathy'i etkiledi kesin…_

Remus düşünceleri nedeniyle James'e öfkeyle baktığını fark etmemişti. Ama James'te o sırada ona dönüp Remus'un yakıcı bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca ikinci kez neye uğradığını şaşırdı. 'ne oldu?' anlamında başını iki yana salladı. Remus kızların onları duymayacağından emin olmak için onlara şöyle bir baktı; ama o sırada ikisinin de gökyüzünde uzanan gökkuşağıyla ilgilendiklerini görünce James'e yaklaşarak "Kathy resmen baloya seninle gitmek istediğini ima etti!" dedi sinirle fısıldayarak. James gözlerini fal taşı gibi açarak "Saçmalama Aylak!" diye fısıldadı karşılığında. "Bal gibi de öyle James!" dedi Remus. Elini saçlarına götürerek abartılı bir şekilde karıştırır gibi James'in taklidini yaptı. James ise bunun karşısında oldukça bozularak Remus'a sert bir şekilde cevap verdi. Böylece fısıldayarak bir yandan kızları kollayarak tartışmaya başladılar.

Kızlar ise o sırada gökkuşağını bahane ederek James ve Remus'tan gizli konuşmaya çalışıyorlardı.

"Hayır Kathy olmaz! Potter'la seni yalnız bırakmayacağım. Onu beni baloya götürmesine ikna edeceksin değil mi?" diye fısıldadı Lily telaşla. Yan gözle James'e baktı; ama neyse ki Remus'la hararetle konuştukları için kendilerini duyamazdı.

"Hayır Lils" diye karşı çıktı Kathy. "İkna edilmeye ihtiyacı yok ki. Sadece onu biraz cesaretlendireceğim. Çünkü teklif ederse kesin reddedileceğini düşünüyor. Hadi Lily bir bahane bul da Remus'u al ve git iki dakika."

"Ya Kathy sen neden kendi kavalye adayınla uğraşmıyorsun. Ben senden yardım istediğimi hatırlamıyorum." diye aceleyle fısıldadı Lily.

"Benimki biraz moron çünkü Lily. Onun hiçbir şey yapacağı yok! O yüzden bari sen mutlu ol diye uğraşıyoruz yani."

"Niye ki? Gayet ima etti sana teklif etmek istediğini Kathy. Sadece biraz cesaretsiz." Sonra bir an düşündü ve sırıtarak hemen devam etti Lily. "O zaman bende Lupin'i 'cesaret'lendiririm biraz. Hıı ne dersin Kathy?" Lily bunu, Kathy'nin kesin karşı çıkacağını düşünerek söylemişti. Ama Kathy bu fikri havada kaptı. "Tamam, harika!" diye fısıldayarak gülümsedi Kathy "Hadi şimdi bir şeyler uydur Lily, çabuk!"

Lily bunun karşısında çaresizce durumu kabullenmek zorunda kaldı. Birkaç saniye Remus'la nasıl buradan uzaklaşacağını düşündü; ama kısa sürede kafasında lamba yandı. Hala hararetle konuşan James ve Remus'a dönerek yüzüne telaşlı bir ifade yerleştirip ayağa kalktı. Lily'nin ayaklandığını görünce hemen susup ona baktılar.

"Yaa asamı kaybettim çocuklar!" diye feryadı bastı Lily. James oturduğu yerden rahat bir tavırla "Kaybolmamıştır ya. İyice baktın mı üstüne başına? Buralardadır." diye cevap verdi.

"Herhalde baktım Potter. Yok işte!" diye terslendi Lily. Elinde değildi ki. James ne dese terslemeye alışmıştı bir kere. James bozularak hiçbir şey demedi. Lily'de zaten kimsenin bir şey demesine izin vermeden devam etti. "Sanırım Üç Süpürge'de düşürdüm. En iyisi gidip oraya bakayım." Gene bir süre duraklayıp Remus'a döndü. "Hadi Lu… Remus. Sen de benimle gel. Yalnız gidemem onca yolu." diyerek Remus'u kaldırmak için elini uzattı. Remus bir anda ilginin üzerinde toplanmasından dolayı şaşırıp kalmıştı. Ama sonra önünde uzanan eli tutup ayağa kalkabildi. Lily Remus'un bir şey demesine izin vermeden hemen onu çekiştire çekiştire sürüklemeye başladı.

_Bu da neydi böyle? Lily resmen Aylak'la baş başa kalabilmek için bahane yarattı… İnanamıyorum! Yoksa… Yoksa ondan mı hoşlanıyor? Pes artık pes! Yolda ona ne diyecek acaba? Baloya kendisiyle gitmesini teklif edecek belki de… Hem de ona ismiyle hitap etti. Halbuki bize hep soyadımızla seslenirdi. Hatta hep bizden uzak durmaya çalışırdı... Ve şimdi Kathy dururken Remus'dan yardım istiyor… Tabi Lily beni hep kendini beğenmiş bulurdu. İşte Aylak tam ona göre. Alçakgönüllü ve kurallara sağdık! Nasıl daha önce fark edemedim… Lily kesin ondan hoşlanmıştı hep!_

"James…?" Kathy'nin yumuşak sesi James'in düşüncelerini böldü.

_Aman tanrım! Ya cidden Remus'un dediği gibi Kathy de benden hoşlanıyorsa?_

_

* * *

__Neden benimle gitmek istedi ki Lily? Yoksa… Lanet olsun tabi ya… Nasıl düşünemedim! Bu Kathy'le James'i yalnız bırakmak için bir oyundu. Kathy Lily'e bir bahaneyle onları yalnız bırakmasını istemiş. Resmen Çatalak'la baş başa kalabilmek için bahane yarattı! Ve şimdi ona baloya birlikte gitmeyi teklif edecek kesin! Kahretsin!_

"Eee Remus? Konuşsana. Neden böyle sessizsin. Baloyu mu düşünüyorsun yoksa?" diyerek kıkırdadı Lily. _Lily Evans benimle niye konuşmaya çalışıyor ki? Amacı beni oradan uzaklaştırmak değil miydi? Ve başardı da. Niye muhabbet etmeye çalışıyor ki? Hem de balo hakkında! Yoksa… Yok artık daha neler… Ama olabilir… Artık hiç bir şey beni şaşırtmaz…_

"Remus…? E hadi, niye susuyorsun? Şu baloya davet edemediğin kızdan bahsetsene Remus." dedi Lily şirin görünmeye çalıştığı garip bir gülümsemeyle.

_Ah hayır.. Gerçektende Lily Evans benden hoşlanıyor…_


	18. Chapter 18

"Tatlım ya. Bak sana ne diyeceğim. Şu Remus ve James'e Kathy ve Lily'i ayarlasak? Balo için yani. Hepsi yalnız ve çok eğlenceli bir grup oluruz bence. Yani bu tamamen benim fikrim tabi. Çocuklar bana bir şey demedi; ama olabilir yani değil mi?. Ne dersin?"

Jennifer Sirius'un birden bu konuyu açmasına çok şaşırmış; ama aynı zamanda da sevinmişti. Kendisi de nasıl kızların duygularını çaktırmadan bunu halledebileceğini düşünüyordu zaten. "Evet evet, bence de harika olur! Ben de bunu düşünüyordum. Yani kızlar da bana bir şey demediler tabi; ama henüz kimseyi bulamadıkları için yakınıp duruyorlardı."

"Yaşasın o zaman. Ama nasıl olacak? Remus bu konuda çok çekingen, James'te Lily'nin onu asla kabul etmeyeceğini düşünür kesin. Aslında bende öyle düşünüyorum James'in şansı var mı sence bu konuda?"

"Hımm… Yani bilmem ki. Ama Lily artık eskisi gibi düşünmüyor sizin hakkınızda. Bence James şansını denemeli. Remus'da çekingenliğini yense iyi olur. Kathy öyle korkak erkeklerden nefret eder."

"Korkak mı? Korkak değil ki, sadece biraz zorlanıyor. Hem madem Kathy o kadar cesaretli o teklif etsin Aylak'a!" dedi Sirius biraz bozulmuş görünerek.

"Bal gibi de korkak işte. Sürekli Kathy'le flört etmeyi biliyor da iş teklif etmeye gelince mi kaçıyor. Kathy neden teklif etsin ki hem! Bu erkeklerin işidir."

"Bu düşünce eskilerde kaldı canım! Artık kızlar da gayet teklif ediyor bu tür şeyleri, etmeliler de zaten. Her şeyi erkeklerden bekleye bekleye nereye kadar?!"

"Her şeyi erkeklerden beklemiyoruz Sirius! Neden bu kadar dar kafalısın?!"

"Ha ha! Ben mi dar kafalıyım? Erkekler teklif etmeli diyen kimdi Jennifer?"

"Bilerek yapıyorsun bunu! Beni kırmaya mı çalışıyorsun ha? O zaman aferin, başarılısın Sirius!" diyerek sandalyesini Sirius'dan uzaklaştırıp sinirle arkasını döndü Jennifer.

"Jennifer bana arkanı dönme! Tabiî ki seni kırmaya filan çalışmıyorum! Hem bana dar kafalı diyen sensin ve gene kırılanda sensin, öyle mi?!"

Jennifer dönüp Sirius'a anlaşılmaz bir şekilde gözlerini kısarak baktı. "Sirius inanamıyorum ya. Şimdiden kavga ediyoruz. Yazın görüşmeyince ne olacak? Nasıl devam edecek bu ilişki?" dedi oldukça kısık ve ağlamaklı bir sesle.

Ama bu sefer de Sirius oldukça sinirlenmişti. "Nerden çıktı şimdi bu Jennifer? Ne demek nasıl yürüyecek? Bunu mu düşünüyorsun sen? Yürümeme gibi bir durumu mu düşünüyorsun? Daha ilişkinin başından sonunu düşünmeye başlarsan elbette yürümez Jennifer?" dedi elini sertçe masaya vurarak.

"Nasıl düşünmem Sirius? En uzun ilişkisi bir hafta süren bir insanla sen çıkmıyorsun? Kızları ve duygularını önemsemiyorsun. Beni önemsediğine nasıl güvenirim? Benden gerçekten hoşlandığına nasıl inanabilirim ki hemen?"

"Bana güvenmiyor musun yani Jennifer? Evet, belki daha önce hiç gerçek bir ilişkim olmamış olabilir. Ama ben sana hep şimdiye kadar kimseye hissetmeğim şeyleri hissettiğimi söylemiyor muyum? Ve sen buna inanmıyordun öyle mi? Ben senin diğerlerinden çok farklı olduğunu biliyorum Jennifer ve sana karşı duygularım var! Bunlar seni bir süre göremeyince bitecek şeyler değil..."

Jennifer bir süre sessizce Sirius'un gözlerinin içine baktı. Sonra yavaşça ağzını açıp konuştu. "Sirius… Daha önce çıktığın ve iki günde terk ettiğin kızlara da bunları söylemediğinden nasıl emin olacağım peki…?"

Sirius kalakaldı. Söyleyebileceği her şeyi söylemişti ve Jennifer hala ona inanmıyordu. Ne yapacağını şaşırmış ve çok ama çok sinirlenmişti. Nasıl ona güvenmezdi. Sirius onu seviyordu; ama Jennifer'ın güveni olmadan bunun tek başına bir anlamı yoktu. "Bana hala güvenmiyorsun, öyle mi? Ve ben ne dersem diyeyim bunun bir yararı olacak gibi görünmüyor. Güven olmadan bu gerçekten nasıl yürür bende artık bilmiyorum Jennifer…"

Jennifer hiçbir şey demeden başını önüne eğdi. Gözlerinin yandığını hissediyordu. Sirius'un önünde ağlayamazdı. O bu kadar zayıf bir kız olamazdı. Gözyaşlarını bir süre daha tutmaya çalışarak hızla ayağa kalktı ve Sirius'un yüzüne bakmadan hızla kendini dışarıya attı. Ne yapacağını bir saniyeliğine bile düşünmeden hızla şatoya koşmaya başladı. Gözyaşları artık sel gibi akıyordu. Şu anda hiç olmadığı kadar arkadaşlarına ihtiyacı vardı. Ama onları bulamazdı. Hem yanlarında James ve Remus varken onlarla konuşamazdı da. Şatoya gidip kendini yatakhaneye zor attı. Neyse ki ortalıkta kimse yoktu. Böylece saatlerce Sirius'u ne kadar çok sevdiğini düşünüp rahatça ağladı ağladı…


	19. Chapter 19

"Iıı James neden öyle bakıyorsun?" dedi Kathy James'in hayalet görmüş gibi bakışları karşısında rahatsızlanarak. "Neden konuşmuyorsun? En son balodan bahsediyorduk. Aklında kimse yok mu James?" diyerek James'i konuşturabilmeyi umdu.

_Ne demeliyim, ne cevap vermeliyim?? Şimdi yok desem direkt rahatlayıp teklif filan etmeye kalkışırsa… Hayır Kathy Yanningham bana asla hiç bişey teklif etmemeli. Sonra Aylak'ın yüzüne nasıl bakarım. Ama aklımda biri var desem de kendi üstüne filan alınabilir şimdi. Kahretsin! Aklımda biri var Kathy ve o senin en yakın arkadaşııın!_

"Eee… şeyy… Bilmem ki…" diyebildi James sonunda.

"Nasıl bilmezsin James? Ya vardır ya yoktur. Arası nasıl oluyor?" dedi Kathy gülerek. "Bence var ama söylemeye utanıyorsun, değil mi James? Seni anlıyorum canım; ama utanmana gerek yok, şurada biz bizeyiz yani." _Hadi Jameees… Biliyorum Lily'le gitmek istiyorsun! Söylesene şunu! _Kathy James ona açılsın diye arkadaşça davranmaya çalışıyordu; ama James onu kesinlikle başka türlü anladığı için Kathy'nin ağzından çıkan her kelimeyle James'in gözleri biraz daha büyüyordu. _Amanın! Neler diyor bu kız? Ne bu canım manım? Yandın oğlum James… Aylak seni kıtır kıtır yiyecek. Kız resmen bana abayı yakmış!_

"Yok Kathy ne alakası var. Niye utanıyım? Yani yok kimse. Kimseyi istemiyorum ben, kimseyi." 'kimse' kelimesini vurgulamaya özen göstererek Kathy'nin bu sevdadan vazgeçeceğini umdu James. Kathy bunun karşısında şaşırmıştı. Yoksa James gerçekten de Lily'den hoşlanmıyor muydu? _Hayır hayır, Lily'den hoşlanıyorsun bal gibide Bay Potter! Neden benden gizlemeye çalışıyorsun ki?!_

"Aaa James inanmıyorum sana. Daha iki gün öncesine kadar Lily'e çıkma teklif ediyorsun ve şimdi baloya onunla gitmek istemediğine inanmamı bekleme benden."

James bir an Kathy'i yanlış duyduğunu sandı. Ama Kathy kendisinden değil Lily'den bahsediyordu. "Lily mi?" dedi bir anda James şaşkın şaşkın hiç beklemediği bu durum karşısında.

"Lily tabi. Ona teklif edeceğini düşünmüştüm ama hala etmedin James. Ama bence ikiniz çok tatlı bir çift olursunuz" _Nasıl yani? Kathy benden hoşlanmıyor muymuş? Gerçekten arkadaşça konuşmaya çalışıyormuş demek. Of ne kadar aptalım ya. Nasıl Kathy Yanningham'ın benden hoşlandığına inanabildim ki? Gerçekten de Lily'nin dediği kadar var. Kendini beğenmiş bir domuz gibi davrandım! _

"James…? Sence de öyle değil mi?" James hemen düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak aklını kurcalayan bir diğer meseleyi açıklığa kavuşturmak için bu fırsatı değerlendirmeye karar verdi.

"Ama Kathy bir şey diyeceğim. Lily Remus'dan hoşlanıyormuş gibi görünüyor…"

"Neee? Nerden çıktı bu James?" dedi Kathy. Ağzı bir karış açık kalakalmıştı.

"Yani baksana. Saçma bir şey bahane ederek Remus'la yalnız kalmaya çalıştı resmen. Belki de baloya onu…"

Kathy'nin ağaçlıkta çınlayan kahkahalarıyla sözü yarıda kaldı. "Niye gülüyorsun ki şimdi?" dedi James şaşırarak. Kendisi orda gerçekten önemli bir şeyden bahsederken Kathy karşısına geçmiş katıla katıla gülüyordu. _Manyak mı bu kız?_

"Nasıl gülmeyeyim James. Söylediğin şey o kadar komik ki! Lily Remus'dan hoşlanacakmış! O yüzden onu götürmüş!" Kathy tekrar gülüp devam etti. "James öyle bir şey olmadığından ve asla olamayacağından emin olabilirsin." dedi sonunda ciddileşerek. "Yani bu da paranoyaklık artık James. Ama bu bence Lily'den hoşlandığını gösteriyor. Yoksa böyle saçma sapan şeyler düşünmezdin." diye devam etti Kathy bilmiş bilmiş.

James, Lily'nin Remus'a karşı bir şey hissetmemesine sevinmiş ama Kathy'nin bu şekilde onun duygularını ortaya çıkarıvermesinden rahatsız olmuştu. Fakat sonra bir an düşündü ve Kathy'nin Lily konusunda kendisine yardımcı olabileceğinin farkına vardı.

"Bilmem olabilir." dedi sonunda James. "Ama ne fark eder ki. O benden nefret ediyor." _Lütfen öyle olmadığını söyle, lütfen, lütfen…_ diye bir yandan da içinde dua ediyordu James.

"Tabiî ki öyle değil James." dedi Kathy. "Artık eskiden olduğu gibi sana kötü davranmadığının farkında değil misin?"

"Evet ama hala sürekli tersliyor." dedi James mutsuz mutsuz.

"Lily bu. Bazen bizi bile sürekli tersleyebiliyor. Sana karşı ne hissettiğini tam olarak bilmiyorum James. Ama hissettiği şey nefret değil kesinlikle. Bence balo konusunda şansını denemelisin. Ama tabi ondan hoşlanıyorsan… Yoksa Lily öyle eğlence için çıkılacak bir kız değil."

James sessizce düşüncelere daldı. Kathy sabırsızlanarak ona bakıyordu. "Eee James… hoşlanıyor musun ondan?" dedi sonunda.

James duygularını Kathy'e açıklamak konusunda tereddütlüydü. Çünkü büyük ihtimalle Kathy'e dediği her şey olduğu gibi Lily'e iletilecekti. Ama diğer açıdan bakınca Kahy'e şimdi hayır dese de Lily bunu gene kesin öğrenecekti. Ve bu sefer onunla ilgili tüm şansını kaybedecekti.

"Yani… sanırım hoşlanıyorum…" dedi sonunda James kısık sesle. Sonra hemen ekledi, "Ama lütfen Lily'e söyleme tamam mı? Bunu ona ben söylemeyi tercih ederim."

"Tamam tamam, tabi söylemem James. Bu bizim sırrımız." dedi Kathy gülümseyip göz kırparak.

_Kesin söyleyecek…_

"Peki baloyu ne yapacaksın James?" diye devam etti Kathy.

"Bilmem ki, sence kabul eder mi?"

"Evet evet, zaten başka kiminle gidecek ki?" dedi Kathy.

"Ha yani başka kimse olmadığı için kabul eder diyorsun öyle mi?" dedi James bozularak.

"Hayır hayır," diye durumu kurtarmaya çalıştı Kathy. "Her neyse yani kabul eder, sen yeter ki sor." dedi sonunda. Lily'nin duygularını ele veremezdi. Lily onu öldürürdü.

"Tamam sorarım o zaman akşam yemeğinde." dedi James ama hala tereddütlüydü. "Ama bir kez daha Lily beni redderse ne yaparım bilmiyorum…" dedi.

"Reddetmeyecek James," diyerek içini rahatlatmaya çalıştı Kathy. Çok sevinçliydi. _Lily bunları duyana kadar bekle. Sevinçten havalara uçacak! Acaba o Remus'la ne yaptı?..._


	20. Chapter 20

Lily'nin Remus'la konuşmasının pek iyi gittiği söylenemezdi. Remus Lily'e anlayamadığı bir nedenden dolayı çok uzak ve rahatsız davranıyordu. Lily ne sorsa onu geçiştirmeye çalışıyordu. Lily Remus'un bu tavrına çok gıcık olmuştu; ama sırf Kathy için hala güler yüzlü kalmaya çalışıyordu. Fakat Remus resmen kapalı bir kutuydu. _Kathy bununla çıkarsa kesin kafayı yer. Bir insan daha moron olamaz. Hakikaten Kathy haklıymış ona böyle demekte. Nerden de hoşlandıysa bu çocuktan!_

Sonunda Remus hala her şeye "Bilmem" diye cevap vermeye devam edince Lily dayanamadı ve patladı.

"Bana bak Lupin. Sinirlerimi bozuyorsun. Hiçbir şeye düzgün cevap vermez misin sen?" Remus Lily'nin onu tavlamaya çalıştığını düşündüğü için bu tepki karşısında şaşırıp kaldı. Tam bir şey demek için ağzını açtı ki Lily onun konuşmasına izin vermeden devam etti. "Açık konuşalım tamam mı? Eğer bir kez daha bilmem dersen suratına yumruğu yiyeceksin ona göre! Çok ciddiyim! Şimdi sorduklarıma evet ya da hayır diyerek cevap vereceksin. Arası kesinlikle yok. Anlaşıldı mı?" Lily tam bir diktatör gibi Remus'a hükmederken Remus Lily'le çıkmak istediği için James'e acıdı. _Bu kız adamı öldürür be!_

"Şşşt Lupin! Anladın mı dedim! Cevap versene!"

"Tamam tamam." dedi Remus hemen. Lily onu resmen korkutmuştu.

"Hah işte böyle. Şimdi söyle bakalım Kathy'den hoşlanıyor musun?"

_Nasıl yani? Nerden çıktı şimdi bu? Niye bana Kathy'i soruyor ki? Hoşlandığımı ona söyleyecek değilim herhalde. Ohh neyse en azından Lily benden hoşlanmıyormuş… _

"Eee Lupin konuşsana! Bak inkar etmeye çalışma çünkü arkadaşımla flört edip durduğunu fark etmediğimi sanma! Hadi itiraf et artık."

"Ne alakası var Lily? Yani ben…"

"Evet ya da hayır demen gerektiğini söylemiştim sana Lupin. Hadi uğraştırma beni!" diyerek Remus'un sözünü kesti Lily.

"Sana neden söyleyeyim ki bunu Lily Evans?" dedi Remus artık sinirlenerek.

"Çünkü sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum ben! Kathy'den hoşlanıyorsun ve onunla baloya gitmek istiyorsun. Bunu biliyorum ve Kathy de şu an yalnız olduğu için yardım etmeye çalışıyorum sadece."

"Hiç yardımsever biri gibi davranmıyorsun Lily." diye cevabı yapıştırdı Remus.

"Çünkü ne desem lafı ağzında geveledin ve bende açık konuşmakta yarar var diye düşündüm Lupin! Şimdi söyle bakalım yardım etmemi istiyor musun istemiyor musun?"

"Lily yardım edeceğin konu hakkında bir daha düşünsen iyi edersin. Kathy James'den hoşlanıyor çünkü."

"Nee? Ne diyorsun sen Lupin?" dedi Lily. Oldukça şaşırmıştı.

"Onları yalnız bırakmak için beni bu saçma bahaneyle buraya sürüklemedin mi, hıı?" dedi Remus şüpheyle.

"Bu duyduğum en saçma şey" dedi Lily gülerek. "Kathy'nin kesinlikle Potter'la bir alakası yok bundan emin olabilirsin." dedi Remus'a güven vermeye çalışarak.

"Hımm.. o zaman asanın belinde olduğunu gerçekten fark etmedin yani öyle mi?" diyerek Lily'nin cüppesinin üstünden asasına dokundu Remus. Lily hafifçe kızararak "Aaa orda mıymış? Fark etmemişim…" diye mırıldandı. O sırada tam Üç Süpürge'nin önüne gelmişlerdi. "Buraya kadar boşuna yürüdük yani Lily." dedi Remus kızarak. Ama Lily o sırada onu dinlemiyordu. İçeride oturan Sirius'u görmüştü. Ama yanında Jen yoktu. Neredeydi ki acaba?

"Şuna bak" diyerek önünde bir sürü boş kaymakbirası şişesiyle sırtı dönük başı önüne eğik oturan Sirius'u işaret etti. Remus da bir terslik olduğunu anlamıştı. Lily'i kolundan tutarak içeri soktu. Sirius'a yaklaşıp yanına oturdular.

"Abi Jennifer nere..." O sırada Sirius başını kaldırıp ona bakınca Remus Sirius'un yüzündeki allak bullak olmuş, şaşkın ve acılı ifadeyi görüp sustu. Bir süre öylece bakakaldılar.

"Aylak bee, kaymakbirasıda hiç kafa yapmıyormuş." diyerek sessizliği Sirius bozdu. "Ateşviskisi de vermediler bana. Neymiş? Daha yaşım küçükmüş. Dedim, sevgilimle aram bozuldu. Hatta beni terk etmiş bile olabilir dedim. Ama dinletemedim. Kafayı bulup bir süre bana dediklerini aklımdan çıkarmak istiyorum dedim. Ama yoook…" diyip kafası taşıyamayacağı kadar ağırmışçasına masaya koydu. Remus ve Lily o kadar şaşırmışlardı ki. Remus Sirius'un önünde on iki boş şişe saydı. Bu kadar kaymakbirasının insanı sarhoş edip etmeyeceğini bilmiyordu; ama Sirius kesinlikle normal görünmüyordu. Neyse ki ortalıkta öğretmenlerden kimse yoktu. Çoğu kişi dışarılarda olmalıydı; çünkü Üç Süpürge neredeyse boştu. Onlardan başka iki masada daha birkaç kişinin oturduğunu gördü.

"Ne diyorsun Black sen?" diye feryadı bastı Lily. "Jennifer'la ne oldu aranızda? Nerede o?" Sirius kafasını kaldırmaya çalışıyor ama başaramıyor gibi görünüyordu. "Bilmiyorum" diyebildi sonunda sadece ve yüzünü buruşturarak garip sesler çıkarmaya başladı. "Ohaa, Sirius'u ilk kez ağlarken görüyorum!" dedi Remus şaşkınlıkla Lily'e bakarken. _Durum gerçekten ciddi olmalı_ diye düşündü Remus. _Bu ağlamak mı şimdi?_ diye düşündü Lily kaşlarını çatarak. Gözlerinden yaşlar geldiğini görmese buna inanmayabilirdi. Ama şimdi bu baş belasının zırlamasıyla uğraşamazdı. Kendi arkadaşı ondan çok daha önemliydi. Lily'nin yüzü sinirden gerildi. Sirius'u cüppesinin yakasından tutup yüzünü kendi yüzüne yaklaştırdı. "Bana bak Black, arkadaşımla aranızda ne geçti çabuk söyle. Ne dedin ona? Nereye gitti?"

Sirius anlamakta ve konuşmakta zorlanıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Lily'nin sertliği karşısında Remus onu sakinleştirmeye ve arkadaşını onun elinden kurtarmaya çalıştı.

"Lily sakin olsana. Jennifer'ın iyi olduğuna eminim. Tartışmışlardır ve oda gitmiştir. Sirius'u bırak, baksana konuşabilecek gibi değil."

Lily dişlerini sıkarak Sirius'u bıraktı. Bırakılınca Sirius boş bir çuval gibi masaya yığıldı. Lily bir hışım ayağa kalktı ve Remus'a dönerek "Ben şatoya Jennifer'ı aramaya gidiyorum. Sende arkadaşını toparlarsın." dedi ve hızla dışarı çıkıp şatoya doğru koşmaya başladı. _Bir bu eksikti!_


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer ne zamandır yatakhanedeydi bilmiyordu. Saat öğleni geçmiş olmalıydı. Gökyüzü solmuş görünüyordu. Saatlerdir kafasını kurcalayan soru hala onu rahatsız ediyordu. _Şimdi ne olacak?_ Sirius'la ayrılmışlar mıydı şimdi? Bu kadar mıydı her şey? Birbirlerini görünce ne yapacaklardı? Sirius onu tekrar kazanmaya çalışacak mıydı acaba? Kendisinin ne yapması gerekiyordu peki? Eğer her şey bittiyse bunu nasıl kaldıracaktı? Dün hayatının en mutlu günüyken şu anda dibe vurduğunu hissediyordu. Sirius ne yapıyordu acaba? Nasıl hissediyordu? _Belki de şu aptal baloya gidecek yeni birini aramaya başlamıştır bile…_ Ama bu düşünce_ cricuo_ laneti yemiş gibi hissetmesine neden oldu. Gözlerinden yaşlar boşandı tekrar. Sirius'u başka bir kızla görme düşüncesi Jennifer'ı deliye döndürüyordu. Sonra kendi kendine kızdı. Bunların olmasının nedeni de bu değil miydi zaten? Bu güvensizliği… Sirius'un ona söylediklerinden sonra yeni birisini bulmayacağına inanmalıydı. Kendisi nasıl böyle bir şey düşünemiyorsa Sirius'da muhtemelen aynı durumdaydı. Ama buna inanabilse zaten şu anda yatakhanede ağlamak yerine Sirius'un kollarında olurdu. Neden sanki birazcık olsun güvenememişti ona. En azından şüphelerini ona söylemeden kendisi başa çıkmaya çalışabilirdi. Ama işte şimdi her şey mahvolmuştu… Gözlerini kapatıp bunların bir rüya olmasını diledi. Tam o sırada yatakhanenin kapısı hızla açıldı. İçeri nefes nefese Lily girdi.

"Oh Tanrıya şükür buradasın Jen!" diyerek arkadaşının yanına koştu.

Jennifer Lily'i görünce içi inanılmaz bir rahatlıkla doldu. Artık en azından yalnız değildi. Lily öncelikle başka hiçbir şey söyleyip sormadan Jennifer'a sımsıkı sarıldı. Şu anda ne olduğunu öğrenmekten çok ona destek olması önemliydi çünkü. Jennifer zaten kendini hazır hissettiğinde anlatacaktı. Ama Jennifer oldukça hazırdı belli ki. Hemen anlatmaya başladı. Lily onun sözünü kesmemeye çalışarak sessizce dinledi. Tam Jen hikayenin sonuna gelmişti ki yatakhanenin kapısı ikinci kez nefes nefese biri tarafından açıldı. Bu sefer Kathy kendini içeri attı. "Burada neler oluyor? Biri bana açıklayabilir mi?" diye isyan etti Kathy. Ama diğerlerinin ağzını açmasına fırsat vermeden devam etti. "Neden her şeyden hep en son benim haberim oluyor? Saatlerce orada James'le oturdum, gelmeyeceğinizi anlamamız için bayağı zaman geçmesi gerekti! O kadar sinirlendim ki anlatamam. Sonra şatoya geldim ve hala ortada kimse yok. James'le yaşadığımız şaşkınlığı düşünebiliyor musunuz ha?! Şimdi bana hemen birisi neden beni tamamen yok sayarak şatoya döndüğünüzün mantıklı bir açıklamasını yapmazsa şuracıkta çıldıracağım!" Kathy gerçekten sinirli görünüyordu. Ama olayın diğer yüzünü bilse bu şekilde tepki vermezdi. Kendi tarafından bakınca o da haklıydı.

Lily, Jennifer'dan önce neden Kathy'e haber veremediğini açıklamaya başladı. Remus'la Üç Süpürge'ye gidip Sirius'u görüşlerini ve hemen şatoya koşup gelişini anlattı. Jennifer'da bu kısımları dikkatle dinliyordu; çünkü Sirius'un o gittikten sonra ne yaptığını çok merak ediyordu.

"Aptal çocuk! Yaptığı tek şey orda oturup kaymakbirası içmek olmuş yani, öyle mi?" dedi Jennifer sinirli sinirli.

"Neden Sirius yalnızdı ki Jen?" diye atıldı Kathy kafası karışmış bir şekilde. Hala hiçbir şey anlamamıştı.

Lily onu duymamış gibi Jennifer'a döndü. "Ama Jen halini görmeliydin. Bitmiş durumdaydı. Dediklerin yüzünden çok kırılmış olmalı. Dediğine göre söylediklerini unutabilmek için o kadar içmiş," dedi ciddi ciddi. Sonra biraz durakladı. "Bir de şey… sanırım ağlıyordu Jen," dedi sonunda. O anda Jennifer'ın yüzündeki tüm kaslar gevşedi. Hep bir erkeğin ağlamasının içtenliğin göstergesi olduğunu düşünürdü. _Demek gerçektende bana değer veriyor…_ Lily de, bunun Jennifer'ı yumuşatacağını biliyordu. Kendisi Jennifer'ın yerinde olsa bu onu kesinlikle soğuturdu. Bir erkeğin ağlamasının çok itici olduğunu düşünürdü, güçlü olmadığının göstergesiydi. Ve Lily'nin zayıf bir erkekle işi olmazdı.

"Evet, gene beni dışlıyorsunuz!" diye araya girdi Kathy sinirle ikisine bakarak.

"Tamam tamam," dedi Jen ve bu sefer Kathy'e neler olduğunu anlattı. Neyse ki arkadaşlarına anlattıkça rahatlıyordu Jennifer. Sözünü bitirdiğinde bir şeyler söylemeleri için gözlerini Lily ve Kathy'e dikti.

"Ah Jenny, Sirius seni seviyor! Ona güvenmelisin. Bence gidip konuş onunla," diye atıldı Kathy.

"Seviyor mu? Benim arkamı dönüp gitmeme neden izin verdi o zaman?" diye karşılık verdi Jennifer başını sallayarak.

"E ne yapsaydı sen onca şeyi söyledikten sonra?" dedi Kathy hemen. Jennifer bu sefer Lily'e döndü. Kathy bazen sadece onu mutlu etmek için doğruyu söylemeyebilirdi. Ama Lily hep inandığı şeyi söylerdi. Bu karşısındakini üzecek olsa bile…

Lily bir süre durakladı. Sonra "Baş belası Black için bunları söyleyeceğim asla aklıma gelmezdi Jen; ama bence de ona güvenmelisin. Yani bugün onu Üç Süpürge'de öyle görene kadar bunu söyleyemezdim; ama gerçekten sana çok değer verdiği ortadaydı." dedi. Bir süre sustu, sonra hemen ekledi. "Ama şu anda onunla konuşmanın pek iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum."

Lily'nin de Sirius'a inanması Jennifer'ı rahatlatmıştı. Sirius'un ne halde olduğunu merak ediyordu aslında. Gülerek "Sirius nasıldı Lily tekrar anlatsana?" dedi. Jennifer'ı gülerken görünce Lily ve Kathy'de rahatlayıp gülümsediler. Böylece Lily tekrar Sirius'un komik halini ve özellikle garip ağlamasını anlatmaya başladı. Ortam rahatladığı için kızlar Lily'nin yaptığı taklitlere kahkahaları basıyorlardı kii… üçüncü kez yatakhanenin kapısı açıldı. Fakat bu sefer içeri giren kişi olması gerektiği gibi bir hemcinsleri değildi.

"Ooo, kızlar burada gülüp eğleniyormuş meğer. E o zaman gidip Pati'ye söyleyeyim de boşa zırlayıp durmasın."

"Potter! Sen buraya nasıl girdin?" dedi Lily kaşlarını çatarak.

"Kızlar yatakhanesine ilk girişim olduğunu düşünmüyorsun herhalde Evans," dedi James hemen saçlarını karıştırarak.

Lily umutsuzca başını iki yana sallayıp gözlerini devirdi. "Bulduğun her fırsatta hava yapmaya çalışmadan duramıyorsun değil mi Potter?"

"Ya tamam çocuklar şimdi tartışmayın," dedi Kathy sabırsızca. "Hayrola James, ne oldu?" diye devam etti, hemen konuya girmek için.

James bir süre daha Lily'e sinirli sinirli baktıktan sonra Kathy'e dönüp "Hiç," dedi. "Sadece bir Jennifer'a bakayım demiştim. Ama sorun yok anlaşılan."

"Sorun vardı Potter, senin aptal arkadaşın sarhoş olup sorunlardan kaçmaya çalışırken biz burada onları konuştuk. Jennifer'ı ancak güldürebilmiştik ki sen ortaya çıktın felaket tellalı gibi" diyerek gene lafa karıştı Lily.

"Niye bana bunu yapıyorsun ki Evans? Neden benden bu kadar nefret ediyorsun?!" diye bağırdı James. Kızlar bir anda James'in bu tepkisi karşısında sıçradılar.

_Yaa tabi, senden o kadar nefret ediyorum ki Potter, her an sana sarılıp dudaklarına yapışmaktan başka bir şey düşünemiyorum…_ diye düşündü Lily; ama ağzından çıkanlar kalbinden geçenlerden bambaşkaydı… her zamanki gibi. "Ne bağırıyorsun ya? Sen buraya yardımcı olmaya mı geldin, olay çıkarmaya mı?"

"Olay çıkaran sensin Evans. Sürekli bana bu şekilde davranmana artık dayanamıyorum!"

"Senin gibi birine başka nasıl davranabilirim ki Potter? Sen şöyle kendini beğenmişlik yapmaktan vazgeçersen ancak!"

İkisi bağrışmaya devam ederken Jennifer ve Kathy gözlerini devirerek birbirlerine baktılar. Jen yavaşça Kathy'nin kulağına eğilerek "Ben Sirius'la konuşmaya gidiyorum," diye fısıldadı. "Tamam, dur beni burada bırakma. Bende geleyim" diye fısıldadı Kathy de karşılığında. Jennifer tamam anlamında başını sallayarak "Yürü" dedi.

Hala birbirine bağıran Lily ve James ikisinin gittiklerini fark etmediler bile.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ya oğlum tamam. Yeter artık ağlama. Düzelir her şey." diyerek Sirius'u susturmaya çalışıyordu Remus. _Amma ağlak adammış bu Patiayak da_ diye düşünerek gözlerini devirdi Remus. _James de kaçtı zaten. Ama su durum atlatilsin gösteririm ben ona…_ Uzanıp yüzünü buruşturarak Sirius'un burnunu sildi. "Bu böyle olmayacak abi. Senin kendine gelmen lazım. Bu ziriltin Jen yüzünden değil, o kaymakbiraları yüzünden," dedi Remus. "Jeeeeenn" diye inledi Sirius. "Jeen Jeen Jeeeen" Remus umutsuzca başını salladı. "Hadi kalk bakalım. Gel buraya," diyerek Sirius'u kolundan tutup neredeyse sürükleyerek banyoya götürdü. "Jeenniffer…"diye inledi Sirius tekrar Remus onu kıyafetleriyle küvetin içine sokarken. Remus bir süre küvette debelenen Sirius'a baktı. Sonra "Kusura bakma dostum" diyerek musluğa uzandı.

Başından aşağı boşalan buz gibi su yüzünden ne yapacağını şaşıran Sirius bir yandan nefes almaya çalışıyor, bir yandan da garip sesler çıkarıyordu. Ama sonunda beynindeki sis perdesinin kalktığını hissetti. O sırada su kesildi. Yaklaşan yüze baktı. "Şimdi nasılsın abi?"

Ağzına giren suları Remus'un suratını fışkırtıp Remus'u yakasından yakaladı. "Ne yaptın oğlum sen? Ölüyorum sandım!"

"Hah, iyi. Biraz kendine gelmişsin," dedi öteki sırıtarak. Hala güçsüz olan Sirius'un elinden kurtulup yüzündeki suları kurularken içeriden gelen sesleri duydu.

"Burada da yoklar Jen. Allah Allah nereye kayboldular ya?"

"Kathy?" diye seslendi Remus kalp atışları hızlanarak.

"Remus?" diye karşılık verdi Kathy. "Hah tamam banyodalarmış Jen. Hadi gel." diyen sesi ve ayak sesleri duyuldu.

Sirius haline baktı. Bir küvetin içinde giysileriyle sırılsıklam yatıyordu ve beyni hala yavaş çalışıyordu. _Evet, Jennifer'la konuşmak için mükemmel zaman! _diye düşündü acı acı. Ama o sırada kızlar banyoya girmişlerdi bile.

* * *

badesuya destegi icin sonsuz tesekkürler)) 


	23. Chapter 23

"Bıktım artık senin hakaretlerinden Evans! Sürekli alttan alıyorum ama sana bir türlü yaranamıyorum!" diye bağırdı James kırmızı suratı ve çatık kaşlarıyla. "Benimle ne sorunun var anlamıyorum! Senden hoşlandığım için mi suçluyum Evans?! Bir de salak gibi sana baloya birlikte gitmeyi teklif edecektim..." diye devam etti James aşını iki yana sallayarak.

"Bana böyle bağıramazsın Potter! Asıl ben salak gibi seninle baloya gitmeyi kabul edecektim!" diye bağırdı Lily. O da kendini tartışmaya oldukça kaptırmış görünüyordu.

Sonra bir anda ikisi de sessizliğe gömülüp biraz önce ağızlarından çıkanları fark ettiler. Biraz önce sinirden kızarmış olan suratları bu sefer başka türlü bir kızarıklığa büründü yavaş yavaş.

"Hımmm, o zaman tamam Lily," diyen James sessizliği bozdu. Yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı, sanki sırıtmak konusunda kararsızmış gibi… "Harika… Baloya birlikte gidiyoruz yani…"

"O da nerden çıktı Potter?" dedi Lily ama eskisi gibi ters değil de tatlı tatlı konuşmuştu bu sefer.

"E öyle dedin Lily. Ben teklif edecektim sende kabul edecekmişsin. O zaman ben teklif ediyorum sende kabul ediyorsun yani." dedi James yüzüne muzip bir sırıtma yayılarak.

"İnsanın birinci sınıftaki biri kadar basit bir düşünüş tarzı olması rahat olmalı Potter," diye cevap verdi Lily alaycı alaycı.

"Evet çok rahat Lils. Böylece bana karşı olan bu garip davranışlarını anlamlandırmaya çalışmıyorum artık."

Lily'de garip davrandığının farkındaydı ama James'in karşısında ona aşık olan tüm o kızlar gibi zayıf görünmek istemiyordu. Zor kız olmayı, James'in ona çok değer vermesini istiyordu. O yüzden bir türlü duygularını açıkça gösteremiyor, sürekli tersliyordu onu.

"Ne o öyle Lils Mils Potter? Böyle bir samimiyet çabası filan…" dedi Lily saçlarını arkaya doğru savurarak.

"E artık biraz samimi oluruz diye düşünmüştüm Lils" dedi James üstüne basa basa. Bir adım atıp Lily'e yaklaşırken "Ne de olsa ilk kez sana teklif ettiğim bir şeyi kabul ettin," diye devam etti öne eğilerek. Bu Lily'nin nefesini yüzünde hissetmesini sağlamıştı. "Ortada tam bir teklif ve tam bir kabul etme durumu olmasa da bence bunu sayabiliriz, ne dersin?" Muzip muzip Lily'e bakan suratı Lily'ninkine o kadar yakındı ki her an dudakları birleşebilirdi.

"Potter……."

"Hayır hayır" diye hemen Lily'nin sözünü kesti James. "Sende bana James diyebilirsin artık. Gerçekten. Herkes öyle der Lils," diye devam etti James gülerek.

"Ben herkes değilim Potter," dedi Lily "Potter"ı vurgulayarak. "Ve ben Potter demeyi tercih ederim, mesafeyi korumak açısından yani," diye alayla devam etti Lily ve bir adım geriye gitti.

James bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra biraz önce Lily hiç bir şey dememiş gibi "Dev mürekkep balığı aramızdan çekildi demek sonunda…" diyiverdi Lily'e doğru bir adım atıp aralarındaki mesafeden tekrar kurtularak.

Lily bir an şaşırarak "Mürekkep balığı mı?" diye sordu. Ama şaşkınlığı James'den bir adım uzaklaşmasını engelleyemedi.

James'de hemen bir adım daha yaklaştı."Daha geçen gün dünyada bir tek ben ve dev mürekkep balığı kalsa bile benimle……"

"Hıı, hatırladım şimdi," diyerek James'in lafını kesti Lily. Birkaç gün önce söylediği şeyi düşünerek gülümsedi Lily. Zaten ne zaman ona söyledikleriyle hissettikleri birbirini tutmuştu ki… "Ama bir mürekkep balığıyla baloda dans edemezdim değil mi Potter?" dedi Lily dudaklarını büzerek ve tabiî bir adım daha geriye giderek. Ama gerilediği anda sırtında yatakhanenin soğuk camını hissedince bunun James'ten kaçmak için atmış olduğu son geri adım olduğunu fark etti.

James'de artık ona doğru atacağı son adımı atıp alçak sesle "Dans etmek için doğru kişiyi seçtin Lily" diyerek ellerini Lily'nin iki yanına, cama yapıştırdı. Böylece Lily James'in kolları ve vücudundan oluşan bir kafesin içindeydi. Ama pekte şikayetçi değil gibiydi. James Lily'e doğru eğilip ona çocuksu bir çekicilikle gülümsedi. Lily'de –belki ilk kez- ona gülümseyerek bakıyordu.

James onda Lily'nin dünya üzerindeki en güzel, en harika kız olduğunu düşündü. Hava neredeyse kararmış, güneşin son ışıklarını da ay yok etmeye başlamıştı bile. Ve ay… o kadar güçlü bir ışıkla Lily'nin kızıl saçlarını ve güzel yüzünü aydınlatıyordu ki… James o anda o muhteşem güzelliğe bakıp Lily'i öpmek için dayanılmaz bir istek duydu –her zamankinden de dayanılmaz. Bakışlarını Lily'nin bir kısmını ay ışığının aydınlattığı dolgun dudaklarına çevirdi ve hedefine iyice yaklaştı. Artık dudakları neredeyse birleşmek üzereydi ki… James birden ay ışığının gerçekten çok güçlü olduğunu fark edip yarı kapanmış gözlerini kocaman açarak gökyüzünde ışıldayan heybetli aya dikti.

_Lanet olsun… Dolunay…_

James birden öpüşmeyi möpüşmeyi unutup hemen doğruldu. Remus'u bulmalıydı. Dolunay olacağını nasıl olmuşta unutmuşlardı! Aylak her an kurtadama dönüşebilirdi…

"Lanet olsun," dedi James bu sefer sesli olarak.

James onu öpecek diye gözlerini kapatmış heyecanla bekleyen Lily birden şok içinde gözlerini açtı. Tam bir şey söylemeye yeltendi ki, James çoktan "Lily ben, eee, benim hemen gitmem lazım" diyerek yatakhanenin diğer ucuna koşup kapının arkasında kayboluvermişti. Lily gözlerini kırpıştırarak bir saniyeliğine ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken James kapının arkasından kafasını uzatıp "Kusura bakma Lils; ama çok önemli bir şey gerçekten. Neyse, şeyy, seni, eee, ben…. Neyse görüşürüz" dedikten sonra tekrar gözden kayboldu. Arkasında ise kafasında soru işaretleriyle, eline hohlayıp nefesinin kokup kokmadığını anlamaya çalışan şaşkın Lily'i bıraktı.


	24. Chapter 24

Kathy ve Jennifer kahkahalarını tutmaya çalışarak küvette perişan halde yatan Sirius'a bakıyorlardı.

"Hımm, burada tam olarak neler oluyor?" dedi Kathy sonunda gülerek.

"Sirius iyice kafayı bulup saçmalamaya başlayınca ayıltmak için artık başka seçeneğim kalmamıştı," diye atılıp hemen açıkladı Remus. "Bende Sirius'un sesine geldiniz sanmıştım, yoksa duymadınız mı? 'Jeen Jeeen' diye bağırıyordu, bir türlü susturamıyordum!" diye devam etti Remus.

Sirius durumun daha kötü olamayacağını düşünürken Aylak yaptığı saçmalıkları anlatarak bunu başarmıştı işte. Sirius elini alnına vurup dişlerinin arasından "Tamam Aylak, fazla ayrıntıya girmene gerek yok bence," diye homurdandı.

"Neyse en azından ayıltmayı başarmışsın Remus," dedi Kathy gülerek.

"Eğlenin eğlenin, buldunuz zavallıyı tabi," dedi Sirius sesini titreterek. Diğerleri daha çok gülerken Sirius küvetten birden kalkıp etrafına bir sürü su sıçrattı. Orda bulduğu havlulardan birini alıp saçını kurularken gözlerini Jennifer'a dikmiş herhangi bir barış işareti arıyordu. Jennifer'sa gözlerini ondan kaçırıyor gibiydi. Ama sonra bir anda o da Sirius'a dönünce göz göze geldiler ve öylece kaldılar. Kathy o anda ortadan kaybolmaları gerektiğini anlayarak Jennifer'ın da Sirius'un da anlamadığı bir şeyler geveleyip Remus'u yatakhaneye doğru sürükledi.

"Kaymakbirasıyla sarhoş olunabileceğini bilmiyordum," dedi Jennifer, Kathy ve Remus ortadan kaybolunca sessizliği bozmak için. _Bu da neydi böyle Tanrım! Hiç konuşmasam daha iyiydi!! Şu anda söylemek için ne saçma bir laftı bu!_

"Bende bilmiyordum aslında, ama bayağı çok içince…" dedi Sirius sonunda küvetten çıkarak. _Evet, harika! Benim için çok önemli olabilecek bir konuşmayı yapmak üzereyken paçalarımdan şakır şakır sular akıyor! Bu rezil durumu daha fazla uzatmadan en iyisi hemen konuya girmek…_

"Tabi bir de insan mutsuz ve terk edilmiş olunca, sarhoş olmak o kadar da zor değil…" _Üf ne kadar da ezik bir cümle bu, bir de şurada oturup bebek gibi ağlamam eksik yani!_

_Ay ne kadar tatlı ya… Maço erkekler gibi davranmak yerine duygularını açık açık söylüyor. Belki de ona güvenmeliyim…_ "Terk edildiğin filan yok Sirius. Sadece biraz tartıştık o kadar…" dedi Jennifer en tatlı ve yumuşak sesiyle mahcup mahcup.

"Jennifer şu anda sana sımsıkı sarılmak geliyor içimden; ama sanırım bu benimle ilgili şüphelerinin son bulmasını sağlamayacak…" dedi Sirius üzüntüyle kafasını iki yana sallayarak. "Bir de tabi sırılsıklam olduğumu düşünürsek…" diye devam etti ortamı biraz yumuşatmayı umarak. Ama belli ki ortamın yumuşamaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Çünkü daha sözünü bitirmeden Jennifer'ı kollarında bulmuştu bile. E bundan iyisi can sağlıydı. O yüzden o da sorgulamadan Jennifer'ın bedenini sımsıkı kavradı. Birkaç saniye hiçbir şey demeden öylece durdular. O aptal kavgayı daha birkaç saat önce etmişlerdi; ama sanki yıllardır uzak kalmış gibi birbirlerini özlediklerini hissetmişlerdi sarıldıkları anda. Sirius bir süre sonra Jennifer'ı hala bırakmayarak yavaşça kulağına eğilip "Şimdi bu, bana artık güvendiğin, inandığın ve senin yerinin diğer herkesten çok farklı olduğunu kabul ettiğin anlamına gelebilir mi?" diye fısıldadı. Kıkırdayarak "Evet" diye yalan söyledi Jennifer. O anda başka bir cevap verme hakkı yoktu aslında. Ve bundan sonrada başka cevap vermeyecekti. Sirius'la ilgili endişeleri tabiî ki sona ermemişti. Ama gene de artık ona biraz daha fazla güveniyordu. Endişelerinin bitmesini zaten beklemediği için bu 'biraz daha güven' Jennifer'a yeterdi şimdilik. İlişkisinin devam etmesi ve kendisinin mutluluğu için bundan sonra dünya üzerinde sevgilisi olan tüm diğer kızların yaptığını yapmaya karar verdi: içten içe her zaman sevgilisinin duygularından ve sadakatinden şüphe duymak ve bunu asla ona belli etmemek. Jennifer aslında bunu başarabilecek bir kız değildi; ama Sirius'a karşı gerçekten çok yoğun hisler besliyordu ve henüz bunları tehlikeye atmaya hazır olmadığı ortadaydı. Her neyse… bunları zaten daha uzun zaman düşünebilirdi. Ama o anda Sirius'un kollarında gerçekten mutluydu…


	25. Chapter 25

_Hadi Remus, oğlum, tam zamanı. Hazır baş başa kalmışken hemen teklif etmelisin._

"Üff hava karamasına rağmen ne kadar aydınlık burası, değil mi Remus?"

"Ne, hıı?? Ha, evet evet aydınlık Kathy."

"Vay bee, şu ayın güzelliğine bak Remus!" dedi Kathy heyecanla yatakhanenin kocaman camlarına koşarak. _Ne kadar romantik bir ortam… Artık şimdi de teklif etmezse bu çocuktan hakikaten ümidi keseceğim!_

"Ayın güzelliğine mi?" dedi Remus birden sesinde telaşlı bir tonla. Kathy'nin yanına gitmek yerine iyice gerileyip camlardan gelen ışıktan olabildiğince uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. _Yoksa dolunay mı…?_

"Dolunay Remus. Heey, neden kaçıyorsun ki? Gel sende bak, çok güzel görünüyor."

"Eee, evet eminim çok güzel olduğuna Kathy," dedi Remus; ama artık sesi titriyor, içinden yükselen enerji patlaması gibi olan o bildik duyguyu hissetmeye başlıyordu. Henüz ay ışığına çıkmadığı için tam dönüşüm başlamamıştı; ama dolunay o kadar parlaktı ki her an bir şeyler olabilirdi._ Nasıl_ _unuttuk, lanet olsun, ne yapacağım şimdi ben?!_ Camlardan sızan gri ışıktan kaçmak için kapıya kadar geriledi. Ama birden yatakhanenin kapısı ardına kadar açılıverdi. İçeri oldukça telaşlı görünen James daldı ve kapının önünde dikilen Remus'a çarptı. Birlikte yere devrildiler.

"Ohh Aylak, tanrıya şükür, en azından hala…" Birden kafasını kaldırıp tepelerinde dikilen Kathy'i görünce sustu.

"Çatalak…" Remus'da Kathy yanlarında olduğu için hiçbir şey söyleyemeden sustu. Hemen ikisi de bir şeyler yapmaları gerektiğinin farkına vararak ayağa dikildiler. Remus artık dayanılmaz patlamalar hissediyordu içinde. Boynunu sağa sola çevirerek katır kutur sesler çıkardı. Ayakta durmakta zorlanıyor gibiydi. Kapıya tutunarak gözlerini bir şeyler yapması için James'e dikti. James hemen telaşla etrafa bakınarak Kathy'den kurtulması gerektiğini anladı. Çünkü Remus dönüşmeden görünmezlik pelerinini alıp Sirius'u ve Peter'ı bulması gerekiyordu.

İkisine de anlam veremeden bakıp duran Kathy'e dönerek "Iıı, Kathy, sanırım sen bir Lily'e baksan iyi olur," dedi.

"Lily'e mi? Ne oldu ki? Ne yaptın kıza James?" dedi Kathy kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Iıı, bir şey yapmadım Kathy ama pek iyi değil gibiydi, bence bir bakmalısın! Hadi koş!" diyerek Kathy'i kapıdan dışarı doğru itti.

"Siz neler karıştırıyorsunuz bakayım! Neden benden kurtulmaya çalışıyorsun James?!"

"Hayır Kathy, Lily ağlıyor, çok kötü, berbat durumda. Seni çağırmamı istedi. Ve tabi Jennifer'ı." James korkuyla etrafına bakındı. Bir de Jennifer vardı tabii. O da buralarda olmalıydı. "Hadi onu da al ve gidin Kathy! Aaa, en yakın arkadaşınız zor durumda sen hala oyalanıyorsun!"

Kathy James'e bir süre inanmazlıkla baktı; ama sonunda ikna olmuş gibi banyoya doğru seslendi, "Jennifer!" Ama içeriden ses gelmedi. James ve Remus sabırsızlıkla birbirlerine baktılar. Onlar için her an çok kıymetliyken bir sürü vakit kaybediyorlardı. Kathy bir kez daha seslendi; ama hala cevap gelmiyordu. James sonunda dayanamayarak banyoya koşup kapıyı savurarak açtı. İçeride Jennifer ve Sirius küvetin kenarına oturmuş sarmaş dolaş öpüşüyorlardı. Bir anda baskına uğrayınca ikisi de sıçradılar.

"Heyy! Ne oluyor?" diye feryat etti Sirius sinirle ayağa dikilerek. Ama James ondan çok daha fazla sinirliydi. Kendisi de şu anda Lily'i öpüyor olabilirdi; ama o, Remus için Lily'i öylece ortada bırakarak koşup gelmişti. Sirius ise hala hiçbir şeyin farkında olmadan burada böylece oturmuş sevgilisini öpüyor, üstüne üstlük bir de durumu düzeltmeye çalışan James'e bağırıyordu! "Jennifer'ın Lily'nin yanına gitmesi gerekiyor Sirius!" dedi James sinirini belli etmeden. "Nedenmiş, ne oldu ki bu kadar acil olan" diye bağırmaya devam etti Sirius. James Sirius'un üstüne atlamamak için kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak derin bir nefes aldı. O sırada Kathy koşup geldi ve ne olduğunu sorup duran Jennifer'ı kolundan çekip götürdü. "Hadi Jen, belli ki bunlar bir işler karıştırıyor ve bizim ayakaltından çekilmemiz için uğraşıyorlar." Jennifer şaşkın şaşkın bakınıp Kathy tarafından yatakhanenin dışına sürüklenirken Kathy, hala kapıya dayanmış duran ve neredeyse kendinden geçmiş olan Remus'a gözlerini kısarak bakıp geçti.

Kızlar kapıdan çıkar çıkmaz James Sirius'u tutup banyodan dışarı çıkardı. Sirius bir şeyler söyleyip James'e karşı gelmeye çalışırken yatakhanenin camlarından onlara bakıp göz kırpan kocaman dolunayı gördü. "Hiii, bugün dolunay varmış! Aylak, Aylak nerde James?! Onu uyarmalıyız! Dolunay var, dolunay!"

"Hadi yaa, gerçekten mi? Sağ ol abi ya, sen fark etmesen ne halt edecektik," dedi James alay ederek. Çoktan sandığından görünmezlik pelerinini aramaya başlamıştı. Sirius bir anda biraz önce yaptığı hatayı anlayarak mahcup mahcup James'e bakarak "Kusura bakma abi ya, biraz önce sana bağırdığım için…" dedi. James de sonunda pelerini sandığından bulup çıkarırken "Tamam Pati, önemli değil. Şimdi Aylak'ı kurtarmamız gerekiyor." Gözlerini hala kapının orda durup acılar içinde kıvranan Remus'a çevirdi. Sirius da sonunda Remus'un orda olduğunu görüp yanına koştu. "Kılkuyruk hangi cehennemde?" dedi James diğer ikisinin yanına gelip pelerini üstlerine atarak.

"Uzun zamandır görmedim," diye cevap verdi Sirius yatakhane merdivenlerinden hızla aşağı inerlerken. "Lazım olduğu zamanlarda hiç ortalıkta olmaz zaten," dedi James inleyen Remus'u sıkı sıkı tutmaya çalışırken. Birden ortak salona açılan kapıyı karşılarında buldular. Görünmez olarak kapıyı açamazlardı, salonda bu saatte kesin birileri olurdu ve tabiî ki kendi kendine açılan bir kapı herkesin dikkatini çekerdi. O yüzden Sirius hemen pelerinin altından sıyrılıp sanki biraz önce kendisini görünmez yapan bir pelerinin altında kurtadama dönüşmek üzere olan arkadaşıyla değilmiş gibi rahat bir tavırla ortak salonun kapısını açtı. Önce James ve Remus'un geçmesini bekleyip sonra kendisi geçti. Salonu boydan boya geçerken orda oturmuş tembellik eden diğerlerinin yerinde olmayı diledi. Ama Remus onun en yakın arkadaşlarından biriydi ve ona yardım etmek birinci sınıftan beri hem kendisinin hem de James'in en önem verdiği şeylerdendi. Remus için bu dönüşümleri ne kadar kolaylaştırabilirlerse o kadar iyiydi; çünkü Remus bu başına geleni hak etmiyordu. Tam ortak salonun diğer ucundaki portre deliğine ulaşmak üzereydiler ki…. "Sirius!" Jennifer'ın sesi Sirius'un olduğu yerde kalakalmasına yetmişti. Arkasını dönüp bakınca Jennifer, Kathy ve Lily'nin ortak salonun diğer ucundan ona sinirli sinirli baktıklarını gördü. Anlaşılan neler döndüğünü öğrenmek istiyorlardı ve tabiî ki Sirius'un yalnız olduğunu sandıkları için iyice meraklanmışlardı. Ama diğer tarafından da pelerinin altındaki Remus'un iniltisini duydu Sirius. Oradan hemen gitmezlerse herkesin hayatı tehlikeye girecekti. Bu yüzden ona doğru ilerlemeye başlamış olan kızlara bakıp aklına gelen tek şeyi yaptı: "Sonra görüşürüz!" diyerek el sallayıp kendini hızla portre deliğinden dışarı atmak. Sirius'un hemen ardından delik kapanmadan James ve Remus'da neyse ki ortak salondan çıkabilmişlerdi. Sirius koridora bir göz atıp kimse olmadığından emin olunca kendini hemen tekrar pelerinin içine soktu. "Peter'ı bulmaya zaman yok Sirius, Remus dönüşmek üzere. Hemen şamarcı söğüde gidip, bir sopa filan kullanarak tünele girmeliyiz," dedi James hemen. Remus'u artık o taşıyor gibiydi; çünkü Remus bırakıldığı anda yere düşüp kıvranacak gibi görünüyordu. Sirius da James'e yardım etmeye çalışırken hızla yürümeye başladılar. O sırada arkalarında portre deliğinin savrulup açıldığını duydular ve tanıdık sesleri…

"Nereye kayboldu şimdi bu Sirius?" dedi Kathy şaşkınlıkla Lily ve Jennifer'a

"Nasıl bana böyle arkasını dönüp gidebilir!" diye ayaklarını yere vurdu Jennifer.

"Arkasını dönüp gitmeyi bir de bana sor…" dedi Lily acı acı. "Bir kerecik, sadece bir kerecik Potter'ın bana yaklaşmasına izin verdim ve o da beni salak gibi ortada bırakıp gitti!"

Koridorun biraz ilerisinden gülmeye benzer bir ses duyuldu. Kızlar hemen dönüp o tarafa baktılar. Ama koridor bomboştu. Tam yanlış duyduklarını düşünürken aynı yerden bu sefer bir inilti yükseldi. Üçü de korkuyla birbirlerine sokulup boş koridora gözlerini diktiler. "Sizde duydunuz değil mi?" dedi Kathy korku dolu bir sesle diğerlerine. Jennifer ve Lily başlarını salladı. Sonra Lily birden aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi öne çıkıp "Peeves! Sen misin?" diye bağırdı. Kathy ve Jennifer'da bu garipliği Peeves'in saçma şakalarıyla açıklamanın mantıklı olduğuna karar verip biraz rahatladılar. Ama Lily hala etrafına bakınıp duruyordu. "Tamam Lil boş ver. Peeves'in saçmalıklarıdır işte," dedi Jennifer. "Ama o olsa ortaya çıkıp 'haha, nasıl korkuttum sizi!' filan diye eğlenirdi" dedi Lily kuşkuyla etrafına bakmaya devam ederek. "Hem Black nasıl öyle birden bire kayboldu Jen? Bunlar o baş belaları! Bir şekilde görünmez olmuşlar! Potter da orda durmuş kıs kıs gülüyor! Ve… ve iniltide Lupin'den geldi! Lupin'in çok kötü göründüğünü söylemiştin, di mi Kathy?" Lily heyecanla bunları söylerken hala deli gibi etrafına bakınıyordu.

"Evet Lily, ama bence biraz saçmalıyorsun. Neden böyle bir şey yapsınlar ki? Bak kimse yok işte. Hadi gel ortak salona geri dönelim," diyerek Lily'i çeke çeke Şişman Hanım'ın portresine götürdü. Jennifer'da Kathy'e katıldığını belirtmek için başını sallarken "Semiz çubuğu" dedi Şişman Hanım'a. Portre açıldı ve kızlar deliğin arkasında kayboldular. Delik tam kapanırken Lily başını şöyle bir uzatıp tekrar boş gibi gözüken koridora bir göz attı. Ama hala hiçbir şey yoktu. "Lilyy!" diye sabrı tükenmişçesine bağıran Jennifer'ın sesi duyulduktan sonra portre tamamen kapandı.

"Hem çok güzel, hem de çok zeki," dedi James pelerinin altından sırıtarak. Sirius gözlerini devirerek başını iki yana salladı. "O kadar zeki ki az kalsın yakalanıyorduk Çatalak!" diye fısıldadı telaşla. "Bilmem farkında mısın ama yanımızda kurtadama dönüşmekte olan bir arkadaşımız var. Hadi çabuk, yürü James!"


	26. Chapter 26

"İnanamıyorum ben bunlara ya! James resmen bizi başlarından savmak için tonla yalan uydurdu," dedi Kathy kızgın kızgın, bir yandan da ağzına biraz patates kızartması sokuştururken.

"Bana yaptığının yanında hiç kalır," dedi Lily hemen atılıp. O da hızla yemeklerden yiyordu. Yemeğe inmekte oldukça gecikmişlerdi, o yüzden şimdi yemeklerin her an yok olacağı korkusuyla karınlarını doyurmaya çabalıyorlardı.

Kathy ve Jennifer birbirlerine baktılar. Lily akşamdan beri ne deseler konuyu James'in kendisinden 'kaçmasına' getiriyordu. Ama çok içerlemiş olmalıydı. Olayı Jennifer ve Kathy'e anlatınca ikisi de James'in bunu yapmasına çok şaşırmışlardı. Yıllarca beklediği bu şansı nasıl geri tepebilirdi ki? Hem bunun mutlaka bir açıklaması olmalıydı. Sırf James'in davranışları değil hepsinde bir gariplik vardı bu akşam. Ve hala ortalıkta yoktular, yemek filan da yememişlerdi. Kızlar gerçekten meraklanmaya başlamışlardı.

"Ya bu yaptığının hiçbir açıklaması olamaz" diye devam etti Lily. "Yani düşünüyorum, neden olabilir diye; ama yok yani yok!"

"Tamam Lil, haklısın," dedi Jennifer bir şey demiş olmak için. "Ama Remus'da birden garipleşmiş, hatta bence sorun Remus'la ilgili," diye ekledi Jennifer düşünceli düşünceli.

"Remus'ta bir sorun olduğu kesin!" dedi Kathy kaşlarını çatarak. Sonra dudağını sarkıtıp çatalıyla önündeki makarnayla oynamaya başladı. "Sen en azından baloya James'le gidebiliyorsun Lily; ama Remus resmen sorunlu! Yani o kadar güzel ortamda baş başa kalıyoruz ve biraz yakınlaşmak yerine resmen kaçıyor çocuk! 'Dolunay ne kadar güzel' filan diyorum hani biraz romantikleşsin diye, tık yok! Dolunay herkes için romantik bir şeydir yani, değil mi?"

"Kurtadamlar için değildir," dedi Lily bilmiş bilmiş Kathy'nin lafını keserek.

"Üf Lily, tabi Remus'da kurtadamdı da zaten. Sadece biraz….."

"Neden olmasın??" dedi Lily birden gözlerini kocaman açarak. Kathy tam bir şey diyecekken Lily ona izin vermeden heyecanla devam etti. "Bu dolunaydan kaçmasını açıklıyor… ve kıvranıp durmasını da! Hatta belki de Potter'de kurtadamdır! O yüzden kaçtı!… Aslında benden değil dolunaydan kaçıyormuş demek!… Ama ay ışığının altında o kadar durdu ve hiçbir şey olmadı… hımm Potter kurtadam değil o zaman…" dedi düşünceli düşünceli Lily sonunda.

"Hımmm Lilycim, sanırım sen birazcık fazla film falan izliyorsun…" dedi Jennifer yavaşça.

"Hakikaten, amma da yazdın yani Lily. Biraz mantıklı düşünsene, Dombledore'un okula bir kurtadamı alma şansı var mı? Tamam belki Remus biraz çekingen filan ama kurtadam da değil yani!" dedi Kathy.

Lily bu açıklamadan hiç tatmin olmamış görünüyordu. "Siz öyle sanmaya devam edin. Tüm kanıtlar bu yönde!"

"Ortada kanıt filan yok Lily. Sırf James seninle öpüşmedi diye insanları kurtadam yapamazsın…"

Lily Kathy'nin bu dediği karşısında ağzı bir karış açık şaşkınlık içinde ona baktı. "Çok kötüsün Kathy! Ben… ben burada… her neyse… Ne desem de inanmayacaksınız zaten…"

"Tamam millet, ortaya çıkacaklar zaten bir şekilde, değil mi? O zaman neler döndüğünü öğreneceğiz," diye araya girdi Jennifer kızların tartışmasını önlemek için.

"Sanki çıkıp itiraf edecekler… tabiî ki başka bir şey uydurmaya çalışacaklar…" diye homurdandı Lily. Kathy tam bir şey diyecekken birden yanına birinin oturmasıyla irkildi.

"Merhaba Kathy."

Kathy bir süre çocuğun kim olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak ona baktı. Hufflepuff'dan olduğunu biliyordu ama adı bir türlü aklına gelmiyordu. Ve tabii bir anda dibinde ortaya çıkmasının nedeni hakkında da hiçbir fikri yoktu. "Merhaba… ımm… hah… Daniel'dı değil mi?"

"Evet, Daniel Davis," dedi çocuk sırıtarak. Lily ve Jennifer birbirlerine nereden-çıktı-şimdi-bu dercesine baktılar. Kathy'de tam o sırada bunu düşünüyordu; çünkü bu Daniel insanıyla daha önce hiç konuşmamıştı bile.

"Şey… Kathy… Belki baloya birlikte gidebiliriz diye düşünmüştüm aslında…" dedi sonunda çocuk. Kathy ise sadece şaşırarak ona bakıyordu. Jennifer ve Lily'de çocuğun bu cesaretine şaşırmışlardı. Kathy'nin onunla baloya gideceğini nasıl düşünebilmişti acaba? Böyle düşünmelerinin tek nedeni Daniel'in kocaman kalın camlı gözlükleri ve Kathy'nin göğüslerinden büyük göğüsleri olması değildi; ama Kathy, Jennifer ve Lily okulun en popüler kızlarındandı ve çoğu kişi onlara çıkma teklif etmeye cesaret bile edemezken Kathy'nin hayatı boyunca hiç konuşmamış olduğu bu çocuğun gerçekten hiç şansı yoktu. Fakat şimdi şöyle bir sorun vardı ki Kathy insanlara hayır demekte çok zorlanırdı ve şimdi de hayır demek için kıvranıyor; ama başaramıyordu.

"Yanlış düşünmüşsün Davin, Kathy baloya seninle gitmek istemiyor," diye atıldı Lily daha fazla dayanamayarak.

"Davis," diye düzeltti çocuk.

"Ne? Hıı, Davis… işte her neyse," dedi Lily tekrar tabağıyla ilgilenerek.

Çocuk birkaç saniye gözlerini kırpıştırarak Lily'e baktıktan sonra Kathy'e döndü. "Gerçekten istemiyor musun Kathy?"

"Tanrım, inanması ne kadar da zor değil mi?" diye mırıldandı Lily alayla. Jennifer ayıp olmasın diye gülmesini tutmaya çalışarak masanın altından Lily'e bir tekme savurup onu susturmaya çalıştı. Belli ki çocuk Lily'i duymuştu; çünkü iyide iyiye kızarmıştı. Sonunda hala cevap vermeyen Kathy'den umudu kesip daha fazla rezil olmamak için kalkıp hızla uzaklaştı.

Daniel gider gitmez kızlar gülmeye başladılar. "Sağ ol Lil beni kurtardığın için," dedi Kathy arkadaşına sırıtarak. "Ama biraz ağır oldu sanırım."

"Evet Lily, sen çok kötü bir kızsın!" dedi Jennifer'da; ama o da hala gülüyordu.

"Araya girmesem Kathy neredeyse o çocukla gitmek zorunda kalacaktı! Balo için ona bir sutyen ödünç vermen gerekecekti Kathy, bunu biliyorsun değil mi?"  
Tekrar kahkahalar yükselirken Daniel Davis koşarak Büyük salondan çıkıyordu.


	27. Chapter 27

Saat neredeyse ona geliyordu. Kathy, Jennifer ve Lily tembel tembel ortak salonun rahat koltuklarının tadını çıkarıyorlardı. Gerçekten uzun ve can sıkıcı bir gün yaşamışlardı; ama o akşam daha da uzun ve can sıkıcı gelmişti onlara. Çünkü Daniel Davis olayıyla günü kapatamamışlardı. Akşam boyunca bir sürü kişi kızlara teklif yağdırmıştı. Belli ki çoğu kişi kızlara teklif etmek için 'baş belalarının' ortadan kaybolmasını beklemişti. Herkes Jennifer'la Sirius'un çıktığını biliyor olmasına rağmen dedikodu hızlı yayılmış; kavga ettiklerini de çok fazla kişi öğrenmişti. Ve pek çoğu bu fırsattan yararlanıp Jennifer'ı baloya kendileriyle gitmeye ikna etmeyi ummuşlardı. Kathy ise Daniel'ın başına gelenlerden sonra kendisinin insanlara hayır demesinin çok daha kolay olacağına karar vermişti.

"Biliyor musunuz, eğer gerçekten hoş biri teklif ederse kabul etmeye karar verdim," dedi Kathy düşünceli düşünceli. "Remus'un hiçbir şey yapacağı yok gibi gözüküyor. Hatta baloya kadar ortaya çıkması bile beni şaşırtacak!"

"Bende kabul edeceğim! Hatta keşke Ryan'dan ayrılmasaydım diyorum. Dangalak Potter'la olanlardan sonra onunla baloya gideceğimden pek de emin değilim," dedi Lily de. Sonra sinirli sinirli gülerek ekledi, "Sanki ortada kimse var da, ben de onu reddediyorum. Çocuk beni ekti resmen, bugüne kadarki tüm o 'zor kız' imajımı ezip geçti!" Sesi oldukça zayıflayarak devam etti. "Sanırım ben onu değil, o beni reddediyor bu sefer…"

"Aaa, yapmayın ikinizde. Aptal bir balodan başka bir şey değil bu. O zamana kadar ortaya çıkacaklarından eminim zaten. Onlara bağlı filan da değilsiniz ayrıca. Burada önemli olan eğlenmek değil mi?"

"Evet, haklısın," diye mırıldandı Lily ve Kathy.

"Hatta benim bir fikrim var," dedi Jennifer muzip muzip. "Eğer sabaha kadar görünmezlerse size teklif eden ilk kişiyi kabul edeceksiniz. Anlaştık mı?"

"Aaa, hayıır! Ya çok korkunç biri olursa? Olmaz!" diye karşı çıktı Kathy.

"Bence olabilir," dedi Lily gülerek. "Daha teklif etmeyen korkunç kimse kalmadı zaten Kathy. Herkes son bir ümitle coştu!"

"Zaten yarın da artık kimse teklif etmez bence," dedi Kathy bu seferde.

"Ederler ederler merak etme Kath," dedi Jennifer sırıtarak.

"Tamam, peki…" diyerek teslim oldu sonunda Kathy.

"Ama benim bir şartım var Jen" diye atıldı Lily gözlerinde muzip parıltılarla. "Sende teklif eden ilk kişiyi kabul edeceksin!"

"Neee? Saçmalama Lily, Sirius ne olacak?"

"Eğer diğerleri ortaya çıkmazsa Black'da ortaya çıkmamış olacak zaten..." dedi Lily.

"Lily, olmaz, zaten yeni barıştık ve…"

"Hani eğlenecektik Jen?? Hadi ya, hem Black sonra bir şey derse benim zorladığımı söylersin, benim üstüme atarsın. Bir şey olmaz."

"Üf iyi tamam," dedi Jennifer sonunda pes ederek. Kimsenin ona teklif etmemesini umuyordu. O sırada neredeyse boşalmış olan ortak salona portre deliğinden biri girdi. Jennifer hemen kim olduğunu görmek için doğrulup baktı.

"Aa, Peter geldi," dedi hemen kızlara dönüp.

"O belki biliyordur nerde olduklarını," diye atıldı Kathy.

"Heyy, Peter!" diye seslendi Jennifer.

Peter Pettigrew çok derin düşüncelere dalmış gibiydi. Kendisine seslenen sesi duyunca irkilip etrafına bakındı korkak korkak. Sonra kızları görünce kızararak onlara döndü. Jennifer onu yanlarına çağırıyordu. Şaşkın bir ifadeyle hemen yanlarına gitti.

"Merhaba Peter, nasılsın?" dedi Jennifer şirin gözükmeye çalışarak.

Lily'se gözlerini devirdi. "Senin devamın nerde Pettigrew?" diyerek lafa karıştı sabırsızca.

"Nasıl?" dedi Peter anlamayarak.

Lily tekrar gözlerini devirdi. "Diğer baş belaları yani."

"A ben hiç birini görmedim bugün," dedi hemen. "Bir işim vardı da..."

"Onların peşinden ayrılmayıp her hareketlerine tapmak değil miydi senin işin zaten?" dedi Lily alaylı alaylı.

Peter gözlerini kısarak Lily'e bakarken hemen Jennifer araya girdi tekrar. "Neyse tamam Peter. Imm, bizle oturabilirsin istersen?"

"Yok Jason, ben yatacağım," diye cevap verdi Peter, hala Lily'e bakmaya devam ederek. _Bir gün tüm bunları ödeyeceksin Lily Evans…_


	28. Chapter 28

Lily, Kathy ve Jennifer kahvaltıda çok sessizdiler. O kadar saat geçmişti; ama James, Remus ve Sirius hala ortalıkta yoktular. Artık baloyla ilgili olarak önceki akşam verdikleri karara uyacaklardı. Fakat aslında dertleri baloya kiminle gidecekleri değildi. Çocuklara birdenbire ne olduğunu çok merak ediyorlardı ve hatta artık onlar için endişelenmeye başlamışlardı.

"Başlarına bir şey mi geldi acaba?" dedi sonunda Jennifer sessizliği bozarak.

Kathy ve Lily cevap vermek yerine çaresizce Jennifer'a baktılar. Lily bile artık gardını indirmiş ve gerçekten endişelenmeye başlamıştı.

Hızlıca kahvaltılarını yapıp kendilerini bahçeye, gür bir ağacın gölgesine attılar. Herkes de kahvaltıdan sonra yavaş yavaş bahçeye çıkıyor, kimse bu güzel havalarda içeride kalmak istemiyordu.

"Merhaba kızlar," diyen bir ses ağacın altına daha yeni uzanmış olan kızların tekrar doğrulmasına neden oldu. "Nasılsınız? Nasıl gidiyor bakalım?" diyerek yanlarına oturdu sesin sahibi Hank Mollery. Hank'de onlar gibi Griffindor'dandı ve iyi bir arkadaşları sayılırdı. Tabi arkadaşlıklarının başlaması Kathy'nin Hank'ten hoşlanmaya başlayıp onunla çıkmak için her şeyi yapmasıyla olmuştu. İkinci senelerinde bir gün Kathy, Lily ve Jennifer'a gelip Hank'e 'vurulduğunu' söylemişti. Onunla çıkmayı çok istiyordu; fakat aynı binadan olmalarına rağmen daha hiç doğru dürüst bir muhabbetleri olmamıştı. Bu yüzden Lily ve Jennifer'ın bir şekilde yakınlaşmalarını sağlamaları gerekiyordu; çünkü Kathy bir şeye taktığı zaman hep onun hakkında konuşur, bir türlü onları rahat ettirmezdi. Böylece ikisini yakınlaştırmaya çalışırken Hank'le arkadaş oluvermişlerdi. Ve sonra Hank'le Kathy çıkmaya başlayınca sürekli birlikte oldukları için Hank neredeyse onların dert ortağı olmuştu. Kathy de arkadaşlarının sevgilisiyle böyle iyi geçinmesine çok seviniyordu. Ne yazık ki bu mutlu tablo fazla uzun süremedi; çünkü Kathy iki hafta sonra Hank'ten sıkıldığını ilan etti. Böylece onlar ayrılınca Jennifer ve Lily'nin de onunla yakın kalması zorlaştı. Ama yıllar geçtikçe Hank Kathy'le de arkadaşça sohbetler yapmaya devam ederek aralarındaki bağları koparmamaya çalışırdı. Kathy ise bu arkadaşça davranışları hep Hank'in hala ona aşık olması şeklinde yorumlardı, Lily ve Jennifer da Kathy'i öyle olmadığına inandırmak için uğraşmazlardı.

Şimdi de gene Hank'le zevkle sohbet ediyorlardı, Hank hep çok komik ve eğlenceli biri olmuştu zaten.

"Ee, senin en sevdiğin insanları etrafınızda göremiyorum Lil," dedi Hank sırıtarak. "Son zamanlarda yediğiniz içtiğiniz ayrı gitmez olmuştu da…"

"Jennifer Black'le çıkıyor, biz de diğerlerine katlanıyoruz işte," dedi Lily.

"Hımm, devam ediyorsunuz değil mi Jen? Etrafta bir sürü dedikodu dolanıyor da…"

"Yok, sen dedikodulara inanma; biz mutluyuz, devam ediyoruz," dedi Jennifer ışıl ışıl gülümseyerek.

"Eee nerde o zaman sevgilin? Ohoo bizim kızımız ihmale gelmez, bilmiyor mu o?" diye güldü Hank.

"Ah bir bilsem nerde olduğunu…" dedi Jen gülümsemesi solup.

"Nasıl? Bilmiyor musun?" dedi Hank şaşırarak.

"Boş ver Hank, uzun hikaye…" dediler hep bir ağızdan.

"Hımm, tamam; ama baloda bu güzel kızlar yalnız kalacak diye korkuyorum," dedi yan gözle Kathy'e bakarak. "Tamam sen Sirius'la gideceksin; ama siz ikiniz ne yapıyorsunuz bakalım?"

"Aslında bizim şimdilik kimse yok gibi," dedi Kathy Hank'in gözlerinin içine bakarak. Eğer ona teklif edecek ilk kişiyi kabul edecekse, bu kişinin Hank olması çok uygun olurdu.

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun Kath? Sizi yalnız bırakmış olamazlar."

"Ne yaparsın işte, kader…" dedi Kathy gülerek. "Sen kiminle gidiyorsun?"

"Ben de baştan beri birini düşünüyordum; ama onun çoktan başka birini bulduğunu sanmıştım. Belli ki bazı erkekler gerçekten çok salak olabiliyormuş," dedi Hank gülerek. "Eee, benimle gitmeye ne dersin Kath?"

_Ohh, neyse ki…_ "Çok isterim Hank." Lily ve Jennifer işte şimdi şaşırmışlardı. Hank-Kathy defteri artık tamamen kapandı sanıyorlardı; ama şimdi gene birbirlerine kur yapıyorlardı işte ve bir de baloya birlikte gidiyorlardı! _Kathy'de az değil hani _diye düşündü Lily. _Ama oh olsun işte, iyi yaptı!_

Hank yanlarında oturmaya devam edip onlarla gevezelik etti. Ve bunca yıldan sonra Kathy'e resmen kur yapıyordu. İşin daha da ilginç yanı Kathy'nin de ona karşılık veriyor gibi görünmesiydi.

Lily bir süre sonra sohbetten uzaklaşıp ellerini başının altında birleştirerek sırtüstü uzanıp gökyüzüne bakmaya başladı. Düşünceleri ise tekrar James'e kayıyordu. Onu hem çok merak ediyor, korkuyor, hem de ona hala kızıyordu. Ama ya ona bir şey olmuşsa… Bu ihtimali düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Ama o sırada düşünmesine fırsat bile kalmadı. Bu seferde bir kafa görüş alanına girmiş "Evans?" diyerek onun dikkatini çekmeye çalışıyordu. Lily önce güneş ışığının yansıması yüzünden bu kişinin kim olduğunu anlayamadı. Fakat sonra doğrulup Severus Snape'le burun buruna gelince şaşkınlıktan ağzı açık kaldı.

"Sü… Snape? Ne var?"

"Imm, Evans, biraz konuşabilir miyiz?" dedi Snape yanlarında konuşmayı kesmiş onlara şaşkın şaşkın bakan Jennifer, Kathy ve Hank'e bakarak.

Lily, Snape'in diğerlerinin varlığından rahatsız olmasını umursamayarak "Konuş," dedi oldukça keskin bir şekilde.

Snape orada konuşmaktan başka çaresi olmadığını görerek aklında söylemeyi tasarladığı şeyleri hatırlamaya çalıştı. Ama aklı bomboştu. Hep böyle oluyordu zaten. Ne zaman Lily'nin yakınında olsa saçmalıyordu. Ama bu son şansıydı. Hazır şu Potter ortalıkta yokken sonunda Lily'e gerçek Snape'i gösterebilecekti.

"Iıı, Lily ben senden özür dilemek istemiştim. Yani sana öyle dediğim için. Hani geçen gün… özür dilerim gerçekten, ben neden öyle oldu……"

"Bir dakika bir dakika," diye araya girdi Lily kaşlarını çatarak. "Sana biri büyü filan mı yaptı. Neden benden özür diliyorsun ki?"

"Çünkü yaptığım yanlıştı. Yani evet, biliyorum, Slytherinlilerle Griffindorluların araları hep kötü olur. Ama bu değişebilir bence Lily."

"Hımmm, bir şey mi istiyorsun Snape?" dedi Lily sabırsızca kaşları daha da çatılmış bir halde.

"Hayır Lily, neden anlamıyorsun? Ben sadece aramızın iyi olmasını istiyorum. Hem sen o gün bana iyilik yapmaya çalışırken benim yaptığım çok büyük bir hataydı. Lütfen affet."

"Tamam Snape, peki, dediğin gibi olsun," dedi sonunda Lily yavaşça. Sonra konuşmanın bittiğini varsayarak arkasına dönüyordu ki Snape'in henüz gitmeye pek de niyetli olmadığını gördü.

"Şeyy, aslında bir şey daha var Lily," dedi Snape yüzünde garip bir gülümsemeyle. "Artık aramız iyi olduğuna göre… ııı… belki… belki baloya birlikte gidebiliriz…?" Ama daha cümlesini bile tamamlayamadan sözü Lily'nin kahkahayı basasıyla yarıda kesilmişti.

"Dalga geçiyor olmalısın Snape! Yani nasıl sen böyle….."

"Eee, Lilyy…"

Lily birden araya giren Jennifer'a döndü şaşırarak. "Jennifer bir dakik…" o anda Lily aklına gelen şeyle donup kaldı. Jennifer'la anlaşmışlardı. İlk teklif eden Snape olmuştu ve onu kabul etmek zorundaydı! "Bu bir şaka olmalı" diye mırıldandı.

"Lily? Ne diyordun?" dedi Snape nereden geldiği belli olmayan bir kendine güvenle.

"Imm, sanırım ben kabul…."

"Heyy! Neler oluyor burada?"

Snape birden asasını çekerek hızla arkasına dönüp orda şaşkınlıkla durmuş olan James Potter'ın tam suratına doğrulttu. Tam bir lanet mırıldanırken asası elinden uçup metrelerce uzağa gitti.

"Sağ ol Pati," dedi James ağzının kenarıyla gülümseyerek yanında tüm yakışıklılığıyla duran Sirius'a. "İki dakika ortadan kaybolduk, şu hale bak! Ortalığı Sümsük'ün sümükleri kaplamış!" Asasını çıkararak yavaş yavaş Snape'e yaklaşırken Snape'de yan gözle uzakta, çimlerin üstünde yatan kendi asasına bakıyordu. Ama ulaşmaya çalışsa da yetişemeden lanetlenmiş olacağını biliyordu. O yüzden elinden bir şey gelmeden öylece dikiliyordu. Sonunda kendini rezil etmemek için bir şeyler demesi gerektiğini fark etti.

"Sen yerden bitivermeden önce burada Lily'le özel bir şey konuşuyorduk Potter. Bizi rahat…"

"Sen ne…? Hangi cüretle Lily'nin yanına bile yaklaşıyorsun ki? Özel bir şey konuşuyormuş! Sümsük seni burada gebertmem için mi uğraşıyorsun?!" dedi James dişlerinin arasından kükreyerek.

"Aslına bakarsan Snape beni baloya davet ediyordu," dedi Lily kollarını kavuşturup arkasındaki ağacın gövdesine yaslanarak. James ortaya çıktığı anda o kadar rahatlamış ve mutlu olmuştu ki… Fakat bu bir anlık rahatlama James'e olan kızgınlığını geçirmemişti. _Şimdi ödeşme zamanı Potter._ Orda durmuş izleyen herkes bunun James'i kesinlikle çileden çıkartacağını biliyordu. Sirius dudağını ısırarak olacakları bekliyordu. Ama Lily'nin son darbesi bu değildi anlaşılan. "Ve bende kabul ediyordum." Jennifer ve Kathy gözlerini sımsıkı yumdular. İşte bu ölümcül darbeydi.

"Neee?" diye bağıran zavallı James şaşkınlıktan asasını yere düşürdü. Aynı anda Snape'de yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeyle "Gerçekten mi?" diyerek Lily'e döndü.

"Tabiî ki gerçekten değil! Lily seninle dalga geçiyor Sümsükus! Baloya benimle gidiyor zaten…" dedi James şaşkınlığı üstünden atarak.

"Pek sanmıyorum Potter," dedi Lily.

James kaşlarını çatıp gözlerini kırpıştırarak bir süre Lily'e 'nasıl yani?' dercesine baktı. Sonra yavaşça ağzını açtı; ama hiçbir şey söylemeden geri kapattı. Lily'de James'e 'ne var?' dercesine bakıyordu.

Snape ise sırıtarak James'in kıvranışını izliyordu. "Tamam Lily, o zaman akşam seni Giriş salonundan alırım," diyerek asasına doğru yürüdü. Yerden alıp beline sıkıştırdı. Artık James'i lanetlemesine gerek yoktu. Lily onun işini bitirmişti bile.

"Kimse kimseyi almıyor!" diye bağırdı James çıldırmış gibi. "Lily benimle geliyor baloya Sümsük! Anladın mı?!"

"Bu kararı sen verecek değilsin Potter," dedi Snape James'e inat hala sırıtarak. "Görüşürüz Lily," diyip dönerek uzaklaştı.

"Sana sonra göstereceğim gününü!" diye arkasından bağırdı James. Sonra Lily'e dönüp hızla yanına gitti. Lily zevkle James'in çileden çıkmasını izliyordu. James Lily'nin kolunu sımsıkı tutup "Yürü!" diyerek onu çekişte çekiştire bahçenin diğer ucuna doğru sürüklemeye başladı. "Potter! Sen ne yaptığını…"

"Sus!" diye tısladı James. Lily şaşkınlıkla James'e bakıyordu.

"Uf, James Lily'i öldürebilir bence," dedi Kathy arkalarından bakarken.

"E öldürse de hakkı yani! Ne demek baloya Sümsükle gitmek?" dedi Sirius sinirle. Jennifer'ın yanına kendini atıp başını Jennifer'ın dizlerine koyarak uzandı.

"Siz de ortalıktan kaybolmasaydınız bir anda!" dedi Jennifer kucağındaki Sirius'un yüzüne bakarak.

"Aşkım, keyfimizden değildi herhalde. Önemli bir şeydi…"

"Bu önemli şeyi neden bizimle paylaşmıyorsunuz Sirius?"

"Benimle ilgili olsa bir dakika tereddüt etmezdim söylemekte; ama başkasıyla ilgili. Gerçekten!" dedi Sirius masum masum Jennifer'a bakarak. Jennifer bu açıklamadan hiçbir şekilde tatmin olmamıştı; ama daha fazla soru soramadan Kathy atıldı.

"Remus nerde?" diyiverdi Kathy daha fazla dayanamayarak. Hala yanında oturan Hank yan gözle Kathy'e baktı.

"Iıı, şeyy, Remus biraz hasta Kathy…" dedi Sirius. "Yatakhanede dinleniyor."

"Nesi var?" dedi Kathy bu seferde. "Hastane kanadına gitti mi?"

"Evet, dinlenmesi gerekiyormuş," diye uydurdu Sirius. "Naber Hank?" diye ekledi hemen konuyu değiştirmek için. Böylece Hank'i de sohbete dahil edip olası tüm soruları cevaplamaktan kurtulmaya çalıştı Sirius.


	29. Chapter 29

"Bugüne kadar bana yaptığın her şeye katlandım Lily; ama artık bu kadarı da çok fazla!" James Lily'i bahçenin diğer ucuna kadar getirmiş ve sırtını bir ağacın gövdesine yaslamıştı. Kendiside önünde durmuş hala kolunu sımsıkı tutuyordu.

"Potter, bıraksana kolumu! Canım acıyor!" diye bağırdı Lily.

"Benim de canım acıyor Lily; ama sen her defasında bu acıyı daha da arttırıyorsun!"

"Ben sana ne yapıyorum ki Potter? Sana hiçbir açıklama yapmadan birden ortadan mı kayboluyorum? A, hayır onu yapan ben değilim, sensin!"

"Tüm mesele bu mu yani Lily? Lanet olsun, bunu ben istedim sanki! Çok önemli bir durum vardı ve gitmek zorundaydım!"

"Bir açıklama yapabilirdin ama, değil mi Potter? Senin için ne kadar meraklandım ben!"

"Ya öyle mi? Hiç meraklanmış gibi değildin Lily! Gayet mutlu görünüyordun lanet Snape'le!"

"Saçmalama Potter! Sadece sana çok kızgındım," dedi Lily sesini alçaltarak. "Hala kızgınım; çünkü hala bunca saattir nerde olduğunu anlatmadın bana."

"Ah Lily, keşke anlatabilsem; ama yapamam. Üzgünüm…" diye mırıldandı James sonunda Lily'nin kolunu bırakarak. Lily'nin aklına bir şey geliyordu; ama...

"Lupin kurtadam?" diyiverdi birden.

James'in gözleri birden faltaşı gibi açıldı. "Ne? Lily… sen nasıl…??"

Lily'nin de gözleri birden faltaşı gibi açıldı. "Gerçekten de öyle! İnanamıyorum!"

"Hayır hayır! Öyle bir şey yok Lily!" diye atıldı hemen James. "Nerden çıkardın? İlahi sende…" diyerek gülümsemeye çalıştı James.

"Madem öyle bir şey yok niye öyle tepki verdin o zaman?" dedi Lily kuşkuyla James'i süzerek. "Hadi, itiraf et, bununla ilgili bir şeydi değil mi?"

James hiçbir şey diyemeden şaşkın şaşkın bakıyordu sadece.

"İtiraf edersen seni affederim James…" diyerek en büyük kozunu oynadı Lily.

_Bana ilk kez James dedi… Hayır hayır, bunlara kanıp Remus'u satamam… O bana güvendi… Ama ya Lily'i kaybedersem... Tanrım, bu ne biçim bir durum böyle…_ "İtiraf edecek bir şey yok ki ortada…" dedi James sonunda. "Gerçekten Lily, aklına nasıl böyle bir şey geldi bilmiyorum; ama yok öyle bir şey yani…"

"Hımm, olsa da söylemeyeceksin tabi, Lupin'i satamazsın di mi Potter?" James hiçbir şey demeden başını önüne eğdi. _Gene Potter olduk işte…_ "Ya da hala bana açıklamadığın başka bir şey var…?" diye ekledi Lily.

"Lily, gerçekten yapamam…" diyebildi sonunda James.

Lily bir süre herhangi bir işaret bulabilmek için James'i süzdü. _Kesin Lupin'le ilgili bir şey… onun sırrını saklamak zorunda tabii… söylememesi normal… üf neyse ki başlarına bir şey gelmedi… ona bir şey olsa ben ne yapardım…_ "Tamam Potter… Anlıyorum seni… En azından başınıza bir şey gelmemiş…"

James, Lily sonunda tatlı tatlı konuşunca rahat bir nefes aldı. Remus'u ele vermeden bu işten kurtulabilmişti neyse ki. Sadece Lily onu kendine biraz daha hayran bırakmıştı zekasıyla. Nasıl olmuştu da bunu çözmüştü Lily… O gerçekten harika bir kızdı… "Gerçekten beni merak ettin mi Lily?" dedi James yüzüne yayılan bir gülümsemeyle.

"Yani…" dedi Lily gözlerini James'den kaçırarak. James'in olaylara bu şekilde tepki göstermesi ve Lily'nin karşısında güçsüz davranmak yerine birden tüm kontrolü eline alması Lily'i çok etkilemişti. James'e aşık olmaya başlıyordu galiba ve bu onu korkutuyordu…

James elini ağaca yaslayarak Lily'e doğru eğildi. "Lily ben senden gerçekten çok hoşlanıyorum," dedi gülümseyerek. "O yüzden lütfen artık bana daha fazla acı çektirme…"

Lily James'in böyle bir şey söylemesini hiç beklemiyordu. Şaşkınlıkla karşısındaki yakışıklı surata bakarken ağzını açıp 'bende senden çok hoşlanıyorum' diyemedi bir türlü. James de zaten Lily'nin bir şey demesine fırsat vermeden "Hiçbir şey söylemene gerek yok, zaten 'bende' filan demeni beklemiyorum Lily. Sadece bilmeni istedim…" dedi ciddi bir ifadeyle. "Şimdi izin verirsen halletmem gereken son bir şey daha var." Şaşkın Lily hala bir şey diyemeden eğilip Lily'nin dudağının kenarına küçücük bir öpücük kondurarak hızla uzaklaştı.

----------

yorumlarınız beni çok mutlu ediyooo! lütfen uzun uzun yazın hiç çekinmeyin :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Not:** eveet arkadaşlar size mis gibi 7 bölüm!:) evet bazıları kısa ama oldukça yoğun;) ayrıca size sürpriiz! bazı bölümlerimizin soundtrackleri vaar! filmlerden filan aşırılmış tanıdık şeyler ama hoşunuza gider umarım.. şöyle bir sorun varki ben bunların youtube linklerini vererek ulaşmanızı kolaylaştırmak istedim ama olmadı, site istemedi. isimlerini yazdım bölüm başlarına, dileyen youtubeda filan search etmek suretiyle bunlara ulaşarak müzikli müzikli okuyabilir. hadi bakalım sizede iş düşüyor artık. lafı uzattım ama son olarakda sonun yaklaştığını ve belki onuda yollayamadan tatile gidebileceğimi size üzülerek söylüyorum.. elimden geleni yapacağım! badesu ve crypta başta olmak üzere yapımda yayında emeği geçen tüm herkese, beni sevinçten uçuran yorumlarınıza teşekür ediyor artık susup size iyi okumalar diliyorum...

* * *

"Hımm, demek siz ikiniz baloya birlikte gidiyorsunuz…" dedi Sirius şaşırarak. Hank ve Kathy başlarını salladılar yalnızca. Kathy'nin o anda düşündüğü tek şey Remus'a ne olduğuydu. Onu görmek istiyordu; hatta baloya gitmek yerine tüm akşam onun yanında durabilirdi. Remus'tan gerçekten çok hoşlanıyordu. Sirius ortaya çıkıp da Remus'un hasta olduğunu söylediğinden beri Hank'in suratına bile bakmamıştı. Hank'de artık çok sıkılmış görünüyordu ve Kathy'nin Remus'a ne olduğuyla bu kadar ilgilenmesi hiç hoşuna gitmemiş gibiydi. 

"Neyse, ben artık kaçayım," diyerek ayağa kalktı sonunda. "Akşam görüşürüz Kathy."

"Görüşürüz," diye mırıldandı Kathy Hank'in gidiyor olmasına sevinerek.

"Oh be, sonunda," dedi Sirius Hank uzaklaşır uzaklaşmaz. "Kathy, Remus sana bir şey söylememi istedi aslında… Ama seni Hank'le görünce… Yani siz çıkıyor musunuz şimdi?"

"Hayır, ne çıkması Sirius. Sadece baloya gidecek kimse yoktu, ben de Hank'i kabul ettim işte. Ne dedi Remus??"

"Hımm… Yani eskiden çıkmamış mıydınız?"

"Evet ama çok eskiden. Artık arkadaşız sadece. Remus ne dedi Sirius?!"

"Ya şey dedi, aslında baloya seninle gitmeyi çok istediğini söyledi. Ama hasta olduğu için baloya filan da gelemiyor tabiî ki…"

"Bunu gerçekten söyledi mi?" dedi Kathy hevesle. Sonra birden sesi soğudu, "Bunu neden bana kendisi söyleyemedi ki? Hastalanmadan önce de yani…"

"Ya işte utangaç filan biraz. Hem aslında tam söyleyecekmiş ki şu hastalık…"

"Aa, bakın James geliyor," dedi Jennifer ileride bir yeri işaret ederek.

"Lily nerede? Uf kesin Lily'e bir şey mi yaptı manyak!" diye feryadı bastı Kathy.

"Yok yaa, O Lily'e hiçbir şey yapamaz ki…" dedi Sirius. O sırada James yanlarına ulaşmıştı bile. Önceden düşürmüş olduğu asasını yerden alıp Sirius'a döndü.

"Pati, hadi kalk. Senle küçük bir işimiz var."

"Lily nerde James?" diye atıldı Jennifer o sırada.

"Orada," diyerek uzakta bir yeri gösterdi James. "Merak etmeyin, aramız iyi," diye ekledi gülümseyerek. "Yani umarım… Neyse, hadi abi yürü."

"Ne işimiz var Çatalak?" diye sordu Sirius kafası karışmış görünerek.

"Sümsük" diye tısladı James, yürümeye başlamıştı bile.

"Hımm, tamam," dedi Sirius sırıtarak James'in peşinden yürümeye başladı. Dönüp Jennifer'a bir öpücük atıp hızla ilerleyen James'e yetişmek için koşmaya başladı.

"Heeyy, Sirius! Başınızı belaya sokmayın!" diye bağırdı Jennifer arkalarından. Ama öyle bir şeyin mümkün olmadığını biliyordu.


	31. Chapter 31

Lily bir süre daha James'in onu bıraktığı yerde kalıp James'le konuşmalarını sindirmeye çalıştı. Kafasında dolanan o kadar çok düşünce ve soru işaretleri vardı ki... Öncelikle James'in gene onu bırakıp ortadan yok olması canını sıkmıştı. Ama bu sefer en azından James'in 'halletmesi gereken işin' ne olduğuna dair bir fikri vardı. Snape şu anda pek iç açıcı bir durumda değildi büyük ihtimalle. James'in kendisini böyle deli gibi kıskanması Lily'nin o kadar hoşuna gitmişti ki… Ama aynı zamanda da Snape meselesine çok şaşırıyordu. Severus Snape tüm Slytherinliler gibi safkanlığa her şeyden çok önem veren bir kişiyken nasıl olup da Lily'e karşı böyle yakın davranmaya çalışıyordu? Lily eğer James ortaya çıkmasa Jennifer'la yaptıkları saçma anlaşma yüzünden onunla gitmek zorunda kalacaktı baloya. Lily bu düşünce karşısında yüzünü buruşturdu. Ama neyse ki James tam zamanında ortaya çıkmış ve Lily'i sahiplenivermişti. Lily James'in o sinirli ifadesini düşününce gülümsedi bu seferde. Bir de ondan hoşlandığını söylemişti James. Hem de çok hoşlandığını… Lily artık gülümsemesini durduramıyordu. James o kadar tatlı ve yakışıklıydı ki, ona bakmak Lily'i resmen eritip bitiriyordu. Ama en önemlisi artık eskisi gibi kendini beğenmişçe tavırlardan, sürekli snitchle oynayıp gösteriş yapmaktan vazgeçmiş gibi görünüyordu. Lily'i en çok bu mutlu ediyordu. Bu güzel düşünceler arasında birden aklına önceki akşam geldi. Nereye kaybolmuşlardı önceki akşam hepsi? Aklını sürekli kurcalayan bu soruya hala doğru düzgün bir yanıt alamamıştı. Bir kere Remus'la ilgili bir gariplik olduğu kesindi. Dolunayı da düşününce kurtadam hikayesi çok uygundu. Ama sorun James ve Sirius'un bir kurtadamla ne yaptıklarıydı. Eğer Remus kurtadamsa James ve Sirius'da onun yanında gittiklerine göre onlarda kurtadam olmalıydı. Yoksa bu çok tehlikeli olurdu. Ama James hiç de önceki gece kurtadama dönüşmüş biri gibi görünmüyordu. Tüm yakışıklılığıyla hala ortalıkta dolanabiliyordu. Bir kurtadam bunu kesinlikle dolunay haftasında yapamazdı. Sirius da aynı şekilde James'in yanındaydı Lily gördüğünde; ama Remus yoktu… Bu da Lily'nin düşünceleri yönünde bir kanıttı. Lily bu sorunu mutlaka çözmeliydi ve bunun en iyi yolu Remus'u bulmak olacaktı. Lily bahçede hızla yürümeye başladı. Kızlar hala bıraktığı yerdeydiler; ama yalnızlardı.

"Lily, neler oluyor?" dedi Kathy hemen Lily yanlarına otururken.

"James benden hoşlandığını söyledi!" dedi Lily hemen, bunu paylaşmadan daha fazla dayanamayarak.

"Bu harika!" diye bağırıştı kızlar.

"Peki sen ne dedin?" diye atıldı Jennifer hemen.

"Yaa aslında benim bir şey dememe pek fırsat bırakmadı… Hemen benden karşılık beklemediğini, sadece bilmemi istediğini filan söyledi."

"E çünkü çocuğa öyle bir davranıyorsun ki Lily, söyleyeceğin herhangi bir şeyden korkmuştur. Hiçbir şey söylememenin daha iyi olacağını düşünmüştür."

"Korkmak mı? Bana nasıl davrandığını görmediniz mi?!"

"İyi yaptı ya!" diye bastırdı Jennifer. "Seninle ancak öyle baş edilir!"

"Aa, Lily bu arada Remus'da baloya benimle gitmek istiyormuş!" diye atıldı Kathy birdenbire.

"Remus baloya gelebiliyormuş mu ki?" diye sordu hemen gözlerini kocaman açarak.

"Yok, hastalanmış; ama Sirius'tan bana söylemesini istemiş. Yazık yaa, yataktan çıkamı… Bir dakika Lily, sen nerden biliyorsun Remus'un gelemeyeceğini??"

"Çünkü o bir kurtadam ve daha dolunay küçülmedi," dedi Lily 'bu kadar basit' edasıyla ellerini açarak.

"Üf Lily gene mi aynı hikaye?!" diye isyan etti Kathy. Jennifer da gözlerini devirdi.

"Tamam ya, siz inanmayın daha," dedi Lily sinirlenerek. Olayı çözene kadar arkadaşlarına bir daha bu konuda bir şey söylememeye karar verdi. O sırada uzaktan James ve Sirius'un sırıtarak yaklaştıklarını gördü. _Üf neden onu her gördüğümde nefesim daralır gibi oluyor ki? Hayır ya! Aşık olmak istemiyorum…_

James hemen gelip Lily'nin yanıbaşına oturdu. Sirius'da Jennifer'ın kucağına yattı tekrar. "Üf çok yorgunum, geberiyorum ya!" diye yakınmaya başladı. "Ama Sümsük'ün o halini görmek beni biraz düzeltti," diye ekledi sırıtarak.

"Ne yaptınız Snape'e?" dedi Lily James'e dönerek.

"Hiiiç" dedi James masum masum. "Niye ilgileniyorsun ki Lily?"

"İlgilenmiyorum," dedi Lily hemen.

"Ooo, Çatalak sonunda ağırlığını koymuş!" diye güldü Sirius, Lily'le alay ederek.

"Kapa çeneni Black!" diye tısladı Lily. "Hem neden çok yorgunsun sen? Yoksa gece hiç uyumadın mı?"

"Üf evet ya…" dedi Sirius saf saf.

"Nerdeydin ki Sirius?" diye atıldı Jennifer. "Artık şu konuya bir açıklık getirsen fena olmaz yani!"

"Ya aşkım dedim ya, benle ilgili olsa…"

"O zaman ilgili kişiye gideriz," diye mırıldandı Lily; ama sadece James duymuştu bunu. Tam Lily'i engellemek için bir şey söyleyecekken Lily hemen yüksek sesle devam etti. "Hadi kızlar Remus'u ziyaret edelim. Yazık, öyle tek başına sıkılıyordur."

"Evet evet, bende onu diyecektim," diye atıldı Kathy hemen.

"Bir dakika bir dakika, Lily sen iyi misin? İlk kez bize karşı insani bir yönünü sergiledin de, şaşırdım yani," dedi Sirius sırıtarak.

"Oğlum ne salaksın!" diye atıldı James sonunda. "Remus'un yanına gidemezler!"

"Nedenmiş?" dedi Lily ayaklanarak. Kathy'de çoktan hazırdı zaten.

"Aaa, evet gidemezsiniz!" diye bağırdı, jetonu yeni düşen Sirius. Birden bire hepsi ayaktaydılar. "Çünkü… çünkü hastalığı bulaşıcı!"

"Saçmalama Black," dedi Lily onu dinlemeyerek, yola koyulmuştu bile. Kathy'de Remus'u göreceği için sevinçle seke seke Lily'nin peşinden gidiyordu. Sirius Jennifer'ı tutmuş bırakmadan gözlerini James'e dikmişti bir şeyler yapması için. Eğer kızlar şimdi yatakhaneye giderlerse Remus'un orada olmadığını görünce gene bir sürü soru sormaya başlayacaklardı. Ve sonra kesin hastane kanadına gideceklerdi Remus'u bulmak için ki zaten Remus aslında oradaydı. Ama Dombladore onun için hastane kanadında özel bir yer hazırlatmıştı, gözlerden uzak. Böylece Remus dolunayın getirdiği o korkunç halinden daha çabuk kurtuluyordu Madam Pomfrey'in de desteğiyle. Hele bugün Madam Pompfrey çok gayretli çalışıyordu Remus'un toparlanabilmesi için; çünkü ertesi gün evine dönmek için Hogwarts ekspresine binmek zorundaydı. James ve Sirius genelde bu zamanlarında da Remus'un yanında olurlardı hastane kanadında; ama Madam Pompfrey onları da kovmuştu bu gün bu nedenlerden dolayı. Sonuç olarak kızların kesinlikle Remus'u görme sevdasından vazgeçirilmesi gerekiyordu. James koşup Lily'nin önüne dikildi sonunda. Lily gitmeye çalışarak James'i itiyordu; ama James bir milim bile kıpırdamıyordu. "Vazgeç şu meseleden Lily," dedi kulağına yavaşça. "Hayır Potter!"

"Neden bu kadar abarttınız ki ya?" diye patladı sonunda Kathy. "Alt tarafı bir nasılmış diye bakacağız!"

"Immm, Kathy, aslında Remus şimdi hastane kanadında. Ve Madam Pompfrey onu iyileştirmeye çalışıyor ve bizi de yanına sokmuyor. Gerçekten!"

Kathy suratını asarak "Peki.." dedi.

"Hımmm, aslında Potter doğru söylüyor olabilir," dedi Lily daha çok kendi kendine konuşuyormuş gibi bir havada. "Çünkü dolunayda kurta…" Sonra birden Kathy'nin ona gene-mi-aynı-hikaye bakışıyla baktığını fark edip sustu. Ama bunu kanıtlayacaktı Lily ve o zaman ona inanmadıkları için pişman olacaklardı işte!

"Ben çok acıktım ya," dedi James daha fazla Remus konusuyla uğraşmamak için. "Zaten sabah da bir şey yemedim. Hadi öğle yemeğine gidelim artık," diye ekledi saatine bir göz atarak. Böylece hep birlikte şatoya doğru yürümeye başladılar.

Sirius bir kolunu Jennifer'ın beline dolamış giderken diğer elini uzatıp James'i cüppesinden tutarak yanına çekti. Kulağına eğilip "Lily'e söyledin mi?!" diye fısıldadı telaşla. "Hayır tabiî ki!" diye cevap verdi James. "Kendisi tahmin etmiş! Ben olmadığını söyledim; ama Lily işte! İnat etti."

"Ne fısıldaşıyorsunuz öyle çifte kumrular?" diye güldü Lily.

"Senin dedikodunu yapıyoruz Lils," diye cevap verdi James de gülümseyerek. "Ne de olsa siz de bizimkini hep yapıyorsunuz."

"Aa, biz mi? Asla!" dedi kızlar gülerek.

Yemekte ise pek bir sohbet ortamı olduğu söylenemezdi. James ve Sirius o kadar açtılar ki, yemeklere yumulmuşlardı. Sadece Kathy konuşup duruyordu. Hank'la ilgili bir şeyler anlatıyordu sürekli.

"Hank'in teklif ettiğine inanamıyorum, ben bu mesele çoktan bitti sanıyordum," dedi Lily sonunda.

"Ben size diyordum ama, değil mi? Hala benden hoşlanıyor diye! Ama siz inanmıyordunuz," dedi Kathy hemen.

"İnanıyorduk canım," dedi Jennifer kurtarmaya çalışarak.

"Ben inanmıyordum," dedi Lily açıkça. "Çünkü önce çocukla çıkmak için o kadar uğraştın, sonra da 'sıkıldım' diye ayrılıverdin! Hala senden hoşlanıyorsa bu salaklık bence."

"Sağ ol ya Lily," dedi Kathy bozulmuş görünerek. "Her neyse, zaten onunla çıkmak istemiyorum."

"Sadece arkadaşça teklif etmiş de olabilir," diye önerdi Lily; ama kendisi de buna pek ihtimal vermiyordu. Hank hiç arkadaş gibi davranmamıştı Kathy'e.

"Üf oğlum, dibimize kadar kız muhabbetine battık!" diye isyan etti Sirius, koca bir ekmek parçasını çiğnerken.

"Dur abi, belki birazdan bizim hakkımızda da konuşmaya başlarlar. Nasıl olsa burada olduğumuzu unuttular," dedi James, oda önündeki tavuktan koca bir parça ağzına attı. "Hadi hadi, siz yemeğinizi yiyin bakayım!" diye susturdu Jennifer çocukları. Kızlar James ve Sirius'un bu hallerine gülüp tekrar kendi sohbetlerine devam ettiler.

"Balo bu yani Lily, arkadaşça teklif etmedi bence kesinlikle. Umarım öyledir; ama değil işte. Ben Rem…" Kathy bir anda Sirius ve James'in Remus'un en yakın arkadaşları olduğunu hatırlayarak hemen sustu. Neyse ki Lily hemen hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi konuşmaya devam etti.

"Neden ki? Baloya arkadaşça gitmek için teklif edilemez mi?"

"Snape'i kastediyorsan hiçte arkadaşça değildi Lily" diye lafa karıştı Jennifer.

James tam o sırada balkabağısuyundan içmekte olduğu için Snape lafını duyunca balkabağısuyu boğazına kaçtı ve öksürmeye başladı. Lily kızararak yan yan James'e baktı. Ama Kathy ve Jennifer James'i umursamayarak devam ettiler.

"Evet, evet! Ben sana demiştim zaten Lily, dimi? Snape'in sana aşık olduğunu biliyordum!" dedi Kathy zaferle.

"Ne aşığı Kathy, saçmalama!" dedi Lily hemen. James'in gene çileden çıkmasını istemiyordu; ama Kathy ve Jennifer'da bunun için uğraşıyor gibiydiler. Resmen Lily'le rolleri değişmişlerdi.

"Lily, görmedin mi çocuğun halini. Özür filan dileye dileye bir hal oldu yani! Ayaklarına kapanacaktı neredeyse!"

"Kim kimin ayağına kapanıyor ya?!" diye parladı James daha fazla dayanamayarak.

"Snape Lily'nin," diye açıkladı Jennifer, James'in sinirlendiğini anlamazlıktan gelerek.

"Yaa siz beni çıldırtmaya mı çalışıyorsunuz?! Bir bakın etrafınıza bakalım. Lily'nin yanına yaklaşabilecek bir Sümsük görüyor musunuz?! Haa??"

"Tamam sakin ol James," dedi Kathy gülerek. Lily'se cidden hemen Slytherin masasına dönmüştü. Gerçekten de Snape ortalıkta görünmüyordu.

"Bir de sakin ol diyor ya! Ortaya çıkmamış olsam Lily baloya resmen o Sümsük'le gidecekti!" dedi Lily'e dönerek. Lily'nin ise hala arkaya Slytherin masasında Snape'i aradığını görüp kaşlarını çattı. "Boşa arama Lily, Sümsük bu akşam sana eşlik edemeyecek maalesef!"

"Zaten öyle bir derdim yok Potter! Baloya seninle gidiyorum, değil mi?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak. James ondan hoşlandığını söylediği için Lily ona karşı artık daha rahat davranabiliyordu neyse ki.

"Evet tabiî ki Lily," dedi James hemen, içten içe sevinerek. "Ama nasıl olur da Sümsük'le gitmeyi düşünürsün Lily?!"

"Jennifer yüzünden!" dedi Lily gülerek.

"Nasıl yani?" diyerek Jennifer'a döndü James kaşlarını çatarak.

"Uf Lily, ben ne bileyim Snape'in sana teklif edeceğini!" dedi Jennifer hemen. James hala soran bakışlarla ona bakıyordu. Böylece Jennifer açıklamaya karar verdi. "Yaa, dün siz ortadan kaybolunca bir sürü kişi birden bize teklif etmeye başladı…."

"Bize derken? Sana da mı?" diye lafa karıştı Sirius.

"Yanii… Evet birkaç kişi, bizim ayrıldığımızı düşünmüşler de…"

"Kim?" dedi Sirius sinirlenerek. "Kim teklif etti sana, söyle de onu da Snape'in yanına, hastane kanadına yollayalım!"

"Hatırlamıyorum Sirius, önemli değil zaten," dedi hemen Jennifer. Sirius bir şey demek için ağzını açmışken Jen lafı ağzına tıkarak devam etti. "Her neyse. İşte ben de 'yarın ilk teklif edenleri kabul edin' dedim. Eğlence olsun diye yani. Piyango gibi! Hem siz de ortalıkta yoktunuz zaten…"

"Piyangoymuş! Siz kızlar ne kadar kötüsünüz!" dedi James.

"Nedenmiş? Ortaya çıkmayan sizdiniz! Hem çok eğlenceliydi. Jennifer'ı da ikna etmiştim…"

"Neye ikna etmiştin?" diye atıldı Sirius.

"O da kabul edecekti ilk teklif edeni; ama sen gelmesen yani," dedi Lily pişkin pişkin.

"Nee? Bir de ben gelmesemmiş! Sen de bunu kabul mü ettin Jen?" dedi Sirius sinirden kızararak. "Yani eğer bir salak bebe sana teklif etmiş olsa onunla gidecektin baloya, öyle mi?"

"Ya hayır tatlım! Yani Lily çok ısrar…"

"Sen Lily'e ne bakıyorsun ki! O benden nefret ediyor!"

"Hayır aşkım, tabiî ki nefret filan etmiyor!…" diye onu sakileştirmeye çalıştı Jennifer. "Değil mi Lily?" diye ekledi dişlerinin arasından.

Lily'se kıs kıs gülüyordu. "Aaa tabii, olur mu öyle şey! Sen eniştemsin artık benim!" Sonra Kathy'e dönüp yüzünü ekşiterek kusuyormuş gibi yaptı. İkisi de kahkahalarla güldüler. Neyse ki Jennifer'la Sirius birbirlerine odaklanmış fısır fısır tartışıyorlardı da bu hareketi görmediler.

Kathy saatine bir göz atınca öğleyi geçmiş olduğunu fark etti ve hemen telaşlanarak ayağa dikildi. "Kızlar! Saat kaç olmuş! Hemen baloya hazırlanmamız lazım, çok geç kaldık!"

Kathy'nin bu alarmı vermesiyle Jennifer ve Lily'de hemen ayaklandılar. "Aa, gerçekten de! Hadi görüşürüz aşkım…" diyerek Sirius'un dudağına bir öpücük kondurdu Jennifer.

"Ne oluyor ya? Şimdiden hazırlanılır mı? Daha saatler var!"

"Ancak aşkım ancak!" dedi Jennifer aceleyle.

Lily de James'in dudağına bir öpücük kondurup ona "Aşkım!" demek istiyordu; ama bunun yerine "Görüşürüz Potter!" diyerek Sirius ve James'e el sallamakla yetindi. James'in de onun arkasından hüzünlü hüzünlü bakışından bir küçük öpücük umduğu belliydi. Kızlar uzaklaşır uzaklaşmaz James hemen Sirius'a döndü.

"Ya Pati, ben Lily'e ondan hoşlandığımı söyledim!"

"Nee? Harbiden mi? O ne dedi abi?"

"Bir şey demedi ya, daha doğrusu ben bir şey demesine fırsat vermedim. 'Saçmalama Potter! Dünyanın sonu gelse senden hoşlanmam!' tarzı şeyler deme ihtimali olduğu için…"

"Yok abi, öyle diyecek olsaydı derdi, hiçbir kuvvet durduramazdı yani. Bence onda da var bir şeyler," dedi Sirius göz kırparak. "Onda var ama sen emin misin kendinden. Yani kız insanı deli eden cinsten de, o açıdan…"

"Ya öyle deme Patiayak, bence çok tatlı! Yani evet biraz acıtatlı; ama bende o halini seviyorum zaten," dedi James yüzüne yayılan sıcak bir gülümsemeyle.

"Ohoo, şimdi de seviyorum oldu! Valla ben karışmam o zaman abi. Ama benim aklım Aylak'ta kaldı ya! Kathy de başkasını bulmuş zaten hemen, Aylak iyice yıkılacak…"

"Evet ya. Hadi biz bir gidip ziyaret edelim, yalnız kalmasın…" dedi James ve önündeki pudingden aceleyle son bir kaşık alarak ayağa kalktı. Sirius'ta nu takip etti, böylece hastane kanadının yolunu tuttular.


	32. Chapter 32

Kızlar merdivenleri çıkarken aralarında balo için saçlarını nasıl yapacaklarını, nasıl bir gece olacağını konuşuyorlardı. Merdivenlerin sonunda Şişman Hanım'ın portresinin olduğu koridora gitmek için sağa dönmeleri gerekirken Lily birden durdu.

"Yürüsene Lils."

"Kathy, Lupin'e bakmak için hastane kanadına gitmek istemez misin?"

"Aa, evet! Ama çocuklar dedi ya…."

"Aman boş ver sen onları!" diyerek Kathy'i tutup sol tarafa, hastane kanadının olduğu bölüme doğru çekiştirdi.

"Lily, ne oldu da Remus'u ziyaret etmekle bu kadar ilgilenmeye başladın birden?" dedi Jen kuşkuyla.

"Ben Kathy için dedim!" dedi Lily hemen.

"Lily bak, eğer gene şu kurtadam hikayesiyse…"

"Aaa, ne alakası var Jennifer!" dedi Lily. Kathy ise zaten onları dinlemiyor, Hank ve Remus'u düşünüyordu.

Hastane kanadına vardıklarında içeride tanıdıkları başka birine de rastladılar.

"A, Snape mi şu?" dedi Kathy yavaşça. Birkaç yatak ötede arkası onlara dönük birisi oturuyordu. Severus Snape olduğuna ancak siyah yağlı saçlarına bakarak kanaat getirebildiler. Fazlaca olan siyah yağlı saçları… Kızlar yavaş yavaş o tarafa doğru yaklaştıkça gördüler ki Snape'in her tarafından saçlar fışkırıyordu, başındaki her delikten! Kulakları ve burnu o kadar 'saçlıydı' ki bir insandan çok bir maymunu andırıyordu artık.

"Snape?" dedi Lily alçak sesle. Snape ona dönüp gözlerini kocaman açarak "Li…" demesiyle ağzından da oldukça yüklü bir miktarda saç fışkırdı. Kızlar bu manzara karşısında korkuyla geri geri gittiler. Snape çaresizce konuşmaya çalışıyor; fakat ağzından çıkan tek şey tonlarca yağlı siyah saçtan başka bir şey olmuyordu. El işaretleriyle bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyorsa da kızlar hiçbir şey anlamıyorlardı.

"Severus Snape! Bütün o saçları temizlemek için o kadar uğraştım! Konuşmamanı söylemiştim sana değil mi?! Şimdi tekrar başa döndük!" diye kızarak Madam Pompfrey arkalarda bir yerlerden çıktı. Snape umutsuzca bakınırken saçlar artmaya devam ediyordu. Neredeyse o kanca burnundan başka bir yeri görünmez olmuştu. "Kızlar, siz de nereden çıktınız? Çok işim var, görmüyor musunuz?!"

"Madam Pompfrey, ne olmuş Snape'e böyle?" diye sordu Jennifer şaşkınlıkla.

"Ben de anlayamadım ki! İçeride kitapları karıştırdım; ama bir şeycikler bulamadım! Şimdilik sadece saçları keserek idare etme çalışıyorum; fakat sürekli artıyorlar, özellikle konuşmaya çalışınca. Bunu yapanı bir bulsam…" dedi Madam Pompfrey sinirle, asasını sürekli oynatarak Snape'in farklı yerlerinden çıkmış saçları yok ediyordu. "Siz arkadaşınızı ziyarete mi geldiniz bakayım?"

"Şey, aslında biz Remus Lupin'i ziyarete gelmiştik…" dedi Kathy.

"Lupin'i mi?" dedi Madam Pompfrey şaşırarak. "Göremezsiniz onu!" diye kestirip attı hemen ardından.

"Neden?" dedi Kathy üzüntüyle. "Bir-iki dakika görsek yeter, sadece çok endişelendik de onun için…"

"Hem nerde o?" dedi Lily kuşkuyla etrafına, Snape dışında boş görünen hastane kanadına bakınarak.

"Sizi ilgilendirmez küçük hanımlar! O kimseyle görüşebilecek durumda değil!"

Kızlar hayal kırıklığıyla birbirlerine baktılar. O sırada hastane kanadının kapısı açıldı ve içeri James ve Sirius girdi. "Sizin ne işiniz var burada?" dediler iki tarafta birbirine aynı anda. Snape ise umutsuzca bağırtılar çıkarıp James ve Sirius'u işaret etmeye çalışıyordu.

"Aa, yeter ama! Düzgün dur Snape!" diye kızdı Madam ona. Saçlar tekrar alıp başını gitmişti. "Siz ikinizde Lupin için geldiyseniz onu göremeyeceğinizi kaç kez söyledim size! Küçük hanımları da sokmadım zaten! Hadi şimdi hepiniz boşaltın burayı bakayım. İşim başımdan aşkın zaten!" diyerek kovaladı herkesi. Birden kendilerini kapının önünde buldular.

"Demek 'küçük hanımlar' da Aylak'ı görmeye gelmiş! Bir de 'hemen giyinmeliyiz, geç kaldık' filan diyordunuz!" dedi James.

"Asıl siz kendinize bakın! Neden bizim Lupin'i görmemizi engellemeye çalışıyorsunuz da kendiniz gizlice geliyorsunuz?"

"Evet James, Lily haklı. Remus konusunda niye böyle bir garip davranıyorsunuz?"

"Garip filan davranmıyoruz!" diye yalanladı James hemen. "Siz garip davranıyorsunuz asıl. Neden Remus'u görmeyi böyle istiyorsunuz ki?" Yardımına koşması için yan yan Sirius'a bakıyordu. "Evet, James haklı!" dedi Sirius'ta hemen. Aklına söyleyecek başka bir şey gelmemişti.

"Sadece merak ediyoruz!" dedi Kathy. "Bu arada size inanamıyorum çocuklar! Snape'e ne yaptınız öyle!" diye ekleyerek hemen konuyu değiştirdi.

"Evet ya, nasıl düzelecek o çocuk!" diye atıldı Jennifer'da

James ve Sirius kendileriyle gurur duyar bir havada sırıttılar hemen. "Bizim kendi yarattığımız bir büyü. Nasıl, beğendiniz mi?"

"Korkunç!" dedi Lily. "Bir de övünüyor musunuz bununla?! Yazık ya çocuğa…"

"Efendim Lily? Anlayamadım!" dedi James kaşlarını çatarak. "Yoksa seninle baloya gelemiyor diye mi üzülüyorsun?"

"Saçmalama Potter! Sadece nasıl düzelecek diye merak ettim, Madam bile ne yapacağını bilmiyormuş! Hem bu sizin başınızı da çok fena belaya sokacak…"

"Zaten büyünün süresi var, yani yarın normale dönecek ve okul bitmiş olacağı için bizi ispiyonlayamayacak," diye araya girdi Sirius, ikisinin tartışmasını engellemek için. Jen de aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. "Neyse biz artık cidden gidelim!"


	33. Chapter 33

(aqualung-brighter than the sunshine)

* * *

James saatine baktı. Lily'i görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu; ama Lily bir türlü aşağı inememişti. Yanında duran Sirius'un da sabırsızlığını ayağını sürekli yere vurmasından anlıyordu. Hank de James'in diğer yanında durmuş onlarla muhabbet etmeye çalışıyordu. Ama James'in muhabbet filan edecek hali yoktu. _Ne aptalım ya… Bu kadar heyecan yapacak ne var sanki?_ Yine de saatine tekrar bir göz attı. Tam nerede kaldıklarını düşünerek başını kaldırdı ki… göz gözeydiler. Farkına bile varmadan ikisinin yüzüne de bir gülümseme yayıldı. 

Lily gözlerinin yeşilinde bir resmi cüppe giymişti. Kızıl saçları omuzlarına dalga dalga dökülüyordu. Ama onu en güzel yapan şey gözlerindeki parıltıydı. James'e doğru ilerlerken o da James'i inceliyordu. Lacivert resmi cüppesiyle her zamankinden de yakışıklı görünüyordu. Saçları her zamanki gibi darmadağınıktı ve yüzündeki yamuk gülümseme Lily'nin midesinin kasılmasına neden oluyordu.

"Lily…" dedi James gözlerini Lily'den alamayarak. "Sen… çok güzelsin…" Lily'nin yüzündeki gülümseme biraz daha yayıldı. "Sen de fena görünmüyorsun Potter."

James gülüp Lily'e koluna girmesi için kolunu uzattı. Böylece ortak salonda onlara dikilmiş bakışlar arasında kol kola dışarı çıktılar. "İnanmıyorum! James Potter ve Lily Evans çıkıyor mu yani?!"

Merdivenlerden inip Büyük salona girene kadar James ve Lily onların hakkında konuşanların tersine hiç konuşmadılar. Hala birbirlerinin büyüsünde kalmış gibiydiler. Büyük salona girdiklerinde daha fazla fısıldaşmaya sebep olmalarına aldırmadan Sirius ve Jennifer'ın yöneldiği masaya doğru gittiler. James Lily'nin sandalyesini çekip onu oturttu. Lily ise sadece James'in bu hallerine gülüyordu.

"O ana kuzusu Billinger kadar kibarlıktan kırılmıyorum belki ama bizimde kendimize göre bir centilmenliğimiz var yani küçükhanım," dedi James sırıtarak.

"Üf, gecenin bombası sizsiniz!" diyen Kathy belirdi birden yanlarında. Hank de hemen dibindeydi.

Lily'le James sadece birbirlerine bakıp gülümsediler. Gözlerini birbirlerinde alamadan öylece oturuyorlardı.

"Şunlara bak Sirius, ne kadar tatlılar!" dedi Jennifer Sirius'un kulağına eğilerek.

"Biz daha tatlıyız!" dedi Sirius dudaklarını büzerek. Jennifer güldü. Sirius Jennifer'ın gülen gözlerine bakarak içini ısıttı. "Mükemmel görünüyorsun bebeğim… Yanımda olduğun için çok şanslıyım." Jennifer gerçekten de o gece parlıyordu resmen. Kestane rengi saçları çok şık bir dağınık topuzla toplanmış, patlıcan moru cüppesini tamamlar bir şekilde topuzunun üstüne mor bir kurdele oturtulmuştu.

Jennifer uzanıp Sirius'un dudağına bir öpücük kondurdu. "Bende salondaki en yakışıklı erkeği kaptığım için çok şanslıyım!" Jennifer gerçekten de öyle düşünüyordu. Sirius, saçları gibi simsiyah, çok şık ve pahalı görünen bir cüppe giymiş olduğu için değil, bunları hiçbir şekilde önemsemiyormuş gibi rahat ve umursamaz tavırları nedeniyle bu kadar çekiciydi kesinlikle.

"Hadi dans edelim bebek!" diyerek birden hop diye ayağa dikilip Jennifer'ı boş olan piste götürdü. Belini sımsıkı kavrayıp kendine doğru yaklaştırdı. Onları görenler de hemen piste çıkmaya başladılar.

"Biz de dans edelim mi Kath?" dedi Hank, Jennifer ve Sirius'tan cesaret alarak. Kathy umursamazca omuz silkerek "Peki," dedi. _Belki de baloya gelmemeliydim bile… Remus aklımdan çıkmazken nasıl eğlenirim ki, o hastayken…_

Masada baş başa kalan Lily ve James hala öylece oturuyorlardı. "Herkes dans ediyor Potter!" dedi sonunda Lily. James kızararak "Evet, farkındayım Lils. Ama kesin kabul etmezsin diye…"

"Uf Potter! Kalk hadi!" James ağzı kulaklarında hemen ayağa kalkıp Lily'nin önünde abartılı bir şekilde reverans yaparak onu piste götürdü. Lily'i sımsıkı kavrayarak bedenini kendisininkine yapıştırdı. "Hoop Potter!" dedi Lily kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Zaten herkes çıktığımızı sanıyor…" James'in nefesi yüzüne çarparken ona değil de etrafına bakarak kalbinin çarpışlarını yavaşlatmaya çalışıyordu.

"Evet" dedi James Lily'nin kulağına doğru biraz daha eğilerek. "Bırak da bende bir geceliğine öyle sanayım Lily, olmaz mı?" Lily artık James'e karşı gardını tamamen indirmek istiyordu ve bunu yapmalıydı da. James tamamen açık oynuyordu artık, Lily bunu yapmakta neden bu kadar zorlanıyordu? James'e karşı çok güçlü duyguları olduğu kesindi… _Bari bu gece... _diye düşündü. James'e biraz daha sokulup başını omzuna dayayarak kendini tamamen onun kollarına bıraktı sonunda Lily. James de başını Lily'nin saçlarına gömdü ve onun tatlı kokusunu doya doya içine çekti. _Sonunda…_


	34. Chapter 34

"Şunlara bak abi!" dedi Ryan Billinger yanında duran Revanclawlı arkadaşına. "Lily beni bu aptal çocuk için mi bıraktı yani? Süpürgeye binmekten başka bir şey anlamayan bu kas kafalı çocuk…!" Elindeki kaymakbirası şişesini bir hışımla kafasına dikip birkaç yudumda yarıladı.

"Iıı… Aslında pek de kas kafalı olduğu söylenemez. Yani dersleri pek dinlemese de-"

"Oğlum sen kimin tarafındasın ki?" diye bağırdı Ryan gözlerini kocaman açarak.

"Tabiî ki senin yanındayım, tabiî ki…" diye mırıldandı çocuk Ryan'ın sinirinden korkarak.

Büyük salonun diğer tarafında da Hufflepufflı bir grup kız oturmuş bir yandan birilerinin kendilerini dansa kaldırmasını beklerken bir yandan da Lily Evans'ın o gece ne kadar çirkin olduğunu, o salak kızıl saçlarıyla tam bir cadaloza benzediğini ve kesin James Potter'ı tavlamak için çok güçlü bir aşk iksiri yaptığını konuşuyorlardı.

"Ne de olsa Slughorn'un gözdelerinden! Biricik Evans'ına bir şişe aşk iksirini hemen sunmuştur kesin!" dedi Patty Smith, sinirden kıstığı gözleriyle sarmaş dolaş dans eden James ve Lily'e bakarak.

"Evet Pattie Poottiee!" dedi arkadaşları hemen gözlerini kırpıştırıp sarının farklı tonlarındaki başlarını sallayarak. "Yoksa James'in seni kabul etmemesi mümkün değil! Lily Evans tam bir ifrit!"


	35. Chapter 35

"Neden böylesin Kathy?" dedi sonunda Hank. Kathy yüzüne bile bakmamıştı tüm akşam.

"Aa, Madam Pompfrey burada!" dedi Kathy birden heyecanla, Hank'i hiç duymayarak. "Şu, Slughornla dans eden o değil mi?"

Hank içini çekerek o tarafa baktı. "Evet Kathy o; ama ben burada-"

"E o buradaysa Remus ne yapıyor hastane kanadında? Ya birden bir şey oluverirse?" diye telaşlanmaya başladı Kathy hemen. Dans etmeyi filan bırakıp etrafına bakınmaya başladı. Lily de Jen de görünmüyordu. Ama Kathy Remus'un yanına gitmeliydi. Onlarsız da yapabilirdi…

"Kathy!" diye bağırdı dans pistinin ortasında öylece bırakılmış olan Hank. Kathy onu tamamen unutup koşturmaya başlamıştı. Arkasına dönerek "Özür dilerim Hank; ama çok acil!" diye bağırdı. Şimdi onunla uğraşamazdı…

Hank ağzı açık bakınıyordu. Bu kadarını da beklemiyordu doğrusu. Doğruca bara gidip bir ateşviskisi istedi.


	36. Chapter 36

(sixpence non the richer-kiss me)

* * *

"Nereye gidiyoruz Pot- James?" dedi Lily, James onu şatonun dışına çıkarıp arkalardan bir yerleri dolandırırken. 

"Sen değil miydin 'bu şamatadan sıkıldım' diyen? İşte seni çok sessiz huzurlu bir yere götürüyorum Lils," dedi James sırıtarak. Lily'nin elini sanki her an kaçmaya çalışacakmış gibi sımsıkı tutmuştu. Lily ise etekleri dalgalanarak James'in hızına yetişmeye çalışırken kaçmayı hiçbir şekilde düşünmüyordu.

"James bu…" Lily karşısındaki manzara hakkında diyecek hiçbir şey bulamıyordu. James onu karanlık ormanın biraz içlerine doğru bir yerlerde küçük bir gölün kıyısına getirmişti. Gökyüzünde parıldayan dolunay tamamen gölün yüzeyini aydınlatıyordu. Ve her taraf yazın getirdiği yeşilliklerle donanmış olduğu için gece bile bu manzaraya çok şey katıyorlardı. "Burası harika…"

Bir ağaç köküne sıkışıp otururlarken James Lily'nin yüzündeki etkilenmiş ifadeye bakarak sırıttı. "Lanet olsun, iflah olmaz bir romantiğim ben ya!"

Lily James'in koluna bir yumruk atarak "Ortamı mahvetmesen olmaz dimi Potter!"diye güldü. James zor sığdıkları yerden düşecek gibi olup hemen Lily'e tutundu. Sonra tutunma yavaş yavaş sarılma halini aldı. Lily tek kaşını kaldırarak James'e bir bakış atınca James hemen "Zar zor sığışıyoruz Lily, o bakımdan biraz yakınlaşmak zorunda kaldım!" diye atıldı. Lily sadece gülerek göle doğru döndü.

Bir süre sessizce oturup manzarayı seyrettiler. Daha doğrusu Lily manzarayı seyrediyor, James de Lily'i seyrediyordu. James'in bakışlarını suratında hisseden Lily halinden memnun öylece duruyordu. Biraz sonra artık James'in nefesini de suratında hissediyordu Lily. James yaklaşmaya devam edip kulağına eğilerek "Nasıl bu kadar güzel olabiliyorsun? Nasıl bana bunu yapabiliyorsun, böyle otuz tane farklı duyguyu aynı anda hissettirebiliyorsun...?" diye fısıldadı sitemle. Lily tam ona dönecekken birden James'in dudaklarını dudaklarında hissetti. Ellerini de saçlarında, sırtında… Lily de sonunda ona sarıldı ve tüm bu zaman boyunca neden ona hayır deyip durduğunu merak etti.


	37. Chapter 37

**not:** dikkat! bu bir bonus bölümdür:) diğerlerini postalayıp hemencecik yazdım.. umarım beğenirsiniz. e review pleease:))

* * *

(system of a down-lonely day)

Kathy kapkaranlık görünen hastane kanadına dalıverdi. _Lumos_. Asasının ucundan çıkan küçücük ışık huzmesinin yardımıyla iki tarafa dayalı beyaz örtülü yatakları kontrol ederek ilerlemeye başladı. Yatakların olduğu açık bölüm tamamen boş görünüyordu. Snape bile ortalıkta yoktu. Kathy, Remus'un nerede olabileceğini düşünerek gündüz Madam'ın çıkığı bölüme doğru ilerledi. Daha önce pek de dikkat etmediği bir kapı gördü. Remus burada mıydı acaba? Kapıya yaklaştıkça içeriden iniltiler geldiğini duydu. Birden tüyleri ürperdi, ne yapacağını şaşırdı. Hem açıp arkada ne olduğunu görmeyi çok istiyor, hem de korkuyordu. Sonunda derin bir nefes alıp tokmağa uzandı.

Burası bir oda bile değildi. Çok küçük ve tamamen zifiri karanlıktı; hiç penceresi olmadığını gördü Kathy. Odanın neredeyse tamamı kadar bir yatak ve üstünde de örtülü garip bir şekil vardı. İniltiler bu şekilden geliyordu. Kathy bir süre kapıda öylece kalakaldı. _Bu da ne böyle?_ Yatakta iniltiler çıkaran şey ışığın farkına varmıştı anlaşılan. "Hayır, hayır!"

"Remus…" dedi Kathy nefesi kesilerek.

"I-Işık… Hayır!" diye bağırıyordu Remus hala bilinçsizce örtünün altından.

Kathy'nin tüm korkuları Remus'un sesini tanıyınca bir anda kaybolmuştu. Asasındaki ışığı söndürdü. Yataktaki tepinmeler azaldı, Kathy zifiri karanlıkta kabarık örtüye doğru yaklaştı. Remus'un hızla nefes alıp veriş sesleri kendisininkine karışıyordu. Örtüyü kaldırdı yavaşça. Elleriyle yüzünü kapatmış hala acı içinde olan Remus pek insan gibi görünmüyordu. Elerinin üzeri çiziklerle kanlı kanlı olmuştu, kolları da… Kathy inanamayarak hala karşısında dönüp duran, tepinen varlığa bakıyordu.

"Git buradan!" diye bağırdı Remus.

"Sana yardım etmek istiyorum Remus!" dediğini duydu Kathy birden kendi sesinin.

"Yardım edemezsin! Sana zarar veririm!" diye inledi Remus acı dolu bir sesle.

"Umurumda değil, umurumda değil…" diye mırıldandı Kathy. Remus'un yüzünü tutan ellerini tuttu. Yüzünden çekti. Ve daha da büyük bir şok yaşadı… Remus'un yüzü tanınamayacak haldeydi. Hırpalanmış, parçalanmıştı resmen. Remus yüzünü buruşturuyor, dişlerini sıkıyordu. Dayanılmaz bir acı duyduğu belliydi.

"Uzaklaş!" diye bağırdı Remus tekrar. Ellerini tutmuş ona kocaman gözlerle bakan Kathy bir milim bile hareket etmiyordu. "Hiçbir şey yapamazsın!" Ellerini çekip örtüyü tekrar kafasına çekti. Kathy hala öylece durup örtünün altında çırpınan Remus'a bakıyordu. Gözlerinden hakim olamadığı yaşlar akıyordu. Onu böyle görmek Kathy'nin başına gelen en kötü şey olmalıydı. O acı çektiği için acı çekiyordu Kathy resmen. _Keşke benimde nasıl canımın yandığını anlasa… Lütfen ona yardım et Tanrım… Acısı dinsin… Lütfen…_ Kathy yavaş yavaş gerileyerek zaten yatakla arasında iki adım mesafe olan duvarın dibine çöktü yavaş yavaş. Remus'un ellerinden bulaşan kan cıvıl cıvıl, sapsarı elbisesinde kırmızı lekeler bırakmıştı. Ellerini başının arasına aldı ve tüm gece orada gözlerinden yaşlar akarak oturup Remus'un iniltilerini dinmesi için dua etti…


	38. Chapter 38

not: notumu sona yazmadımki o anı bozmayayım diye:) artık son 3 bölümümüz. bana destek olan reviewlerinize çok teşekkür ederim. devamı olsun mu yoksa artık sıktı mı? yeni hikayeler mi? devamı olmasını istiyorsanız nasıl olsun vs. bunlarıda yazın yorumlarınızda lütfen. üf çok duyulandım yaa... neyse iyi okumalar...:) (ha bu arada soutrackler gene var unutmayıın)

* * *

"Kathy nerede?" dedi Lily esneyerek yataktan çıkarken.

"Bilmiyorum ki. Dün balodan sonra görmedim," dedi Jen saçlarını toplayıp banyoya yönelirken. Yatakhanedeki herkes çabucak kalkıp sandıklarını hazırlamış ve kahvaltıya inmiş gibi görünüyordu. Kathy'nin her şeyinin darmadağınık olduğunu görmeseler onunda aynı şeyi yaptığını düşünebilirlerdi. Ama o hiç gelmemişti belli ki.

Lily çok geç saatte yatakhaneye döndüğü için onun yokluğunu akşam fark etmemişti. James'le büyülü bir gece geçirmişti. O gölün kıyısında saatlerce oturmuş, konuşmuşlardı. Lily artık ona aşık olduğundan emindi; ama James'e duygularını açma fırsatını bir türlü bulamamıştı. Saatlerin nasıl geçtiğinin farkına bile varmadan sohbet etmişlerdi. Zaten artık dün geceden sonra bazı şeylerin söze dökülmesine gerek kalmamıştı. İkisinin de birbiri için deli olduğu ortadaydı. Lily bunları düşündükçe içinde bir şeylerin kaydığını hissetti. Gülümsemesini engelleyemiyordu.

"Birilerinin gecesi iyi geçmiş galiba," dedi banyodan çıkan Jen sırıtarak.

Lily kıkırdadı. "James'le her şey harika gitti!" dedi sevinçle. "Ve… öpüştük…" diye ekledi kızararak.

"E sonunda yani!" dedi Jennifer gülerek. Lily heyecanla gecenin ne kadar büyülü olduğunu filan anlatmaya başladı. Bir yandan da sandıklarını toplamaya başladılar. Lily anlatmayı bitirince, bakışları kaygıyla Kathy'nın düzgün yatağına kaydı. "Ya Jennifer, bunları boş ver de… Kathy'e ne oldu acaba ya? Meraklanmaya başladım."

"Evet, bende" diye katıldı Jennifer. "En son Hank'i tek başına görmüştüm ben. Salonun bir köşesinde garip bir halde oturuyordu… Ama Kathy tuvalettedir filan diye düşündüm. Zaten-"

Birden kapı hızla açıldı ve sorularının yanıtı karşılarındaydı. Kathy çok kötü görünüyordu, nefes nefeseydi. Yüzü allak bullaktı. Makyajı akmış, bazı yerlerine kan bulaşmıştı. Saçları darmadağınıktı. Önceki geceki o kusursuz güzelliği yerini savaştan çıkmış gibi görünen bir savaşçıya bırakmıştı. "Lily… Haklıymışsın…" diyerek kendini kapıya en yakın yatağa bıraktı. Nefesi yerine gelene kadar öylece yattı. Lily'le Jennifer ise hemen koşup yanına gelmiş neler olduğunu sorup duruyorlardı. "Remus değil mi?" dedi sonunda Lily. "Kurtadam olduğu ortaya çıktı değil mi Kathy?" dedi Lily birden her şeyi kavrayarak. "Sana bir şey mi yaptı?" Kathy'nin kanlı kıyafetlerine baktı kaygıyla.

Kathy sonunda biraz kendine gelmiş gibiydi, doğrulup yatakta oturdu. "Hayır, bir şey yapmadı. Ama onu gördüm. Hastane kanadında bir odada tutuyorlar. Neyse ki kurtadama dönüşmemişti. Ama çok kötüydü, çok kötü…" diye anlattı Kathy bir solukta. Gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladı. Lily de Jennifer da ne diyeceklerini bilemeden ağızları açık öylece bakıyorlardı.

"Onu orada kıvranırken gördüğüm anda her şeyi kavradım. Sen haklıydın Lily… Baştan beri söyledin… İki sene önce derste öğrendiklerimiz aklıma geldi. Dolunay küçülene kadar özellikle geceleri ne halde oldukları, dönüşümleri, her şey… Bunca zamandır gözümüzün önündeydi…"

"İnanamıyorum…" dedi sonunda Jennifer. "Nasıl böyle bir şey olabilir ki? Sana zarar verebilirdi Kathy? Çok saldırgan olduklarını ve her şeye zarar verdiklerini-"

"Hayır Jennifer… Bana zarar vermedi. O Remus sonuçta! Onu öyle görüp hiçbir şey yapamamak beni delirtti sadece. Yanından ayrılamadım…"

"Madam Pompfrey bir şekilde onu biraz sakinleştirmiş olmalı; çünkü gördükleri her şeye saldırırlar, tanımazlar ve kendilerine de zarar verirler," dedi Lily bilmiş bilmiş.

"Evet, zaten kendine zarar veriyordu, her yeri kanlar içindeydi," dedi Kathy ellerine ve elbisesine bulaşmış kanı göstererek. "Ama Madam Pomprfey bugün eksprese binebilmesi için bildiği her türlü şeyi yapmış. O yüzden Remus beni tanıdı, hatta gitmemi söyledi."

"Ama sen gitmedin?" diye sordu Jen kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Yapamadım… Tüm gece orada oturdum, onu bırakamadım. Ama sabaha doğru Madam gelip kıyameti kopardı beni orada görünce. Beni çıkarmaya çalıştı; ama gene de gitmedim. Remus neredeyse düzelmişti zaten gündüz olduğu için. Ona kendine gelebilmesi için büyüler yaptı. Yaralarını iyileştirdi. Remus biraz daha iyi görününce Madam artık cidden kovdu beni. Ve tabiî ki bunu kimseye anlatmamamı tembihledi saatlerce, bunu çok büyük bir sır olduğunu filan söyledi. Yani siz bilmiyorsunuz, tamam mı? Remus'a filanda sakın belli etmeyin!"

"Tamam tamam," diye geveledi Lily ve Kathy. Hala şaşkınlığı üzerlerinden atamamışlardı.

"Peki Remus'la konuştun mu hiç?" dedi Jen sonunda. "Yani doğru düzgün bir şekilde…?"

"Hayır… Ben gelirken hala baygın gibiydi. Madam eksprese kadar normale yakın olacağını söyledi."

"Hımmm…" dediler kızlar. Söyleyecek pek bir şey yoktu. Bunlar inanılmazdı…

Kathy ayaklandı. Olanları arkadaşlarına anlatınca biraz daha rahatlamıştı. Bu sırrı tek başına taşıması imkansızdı.

"Hadi tatlım, bir duş al. Kendine gelirsin," dedi Jennifer da kalkıp Kathy'nin sırtını okşayarak. "Biz senin sandığını da toplarız."

"Sağ ol Jen," dedi Kathy hafifçe gülümseyerek, banyoya yöneldi.

Jennifer, Kathy gittikten sonra sanığına yöneldi tekrar. İçine birkaç şey daha atıp kapağını kaparken Lily'nin hala oturduğu yerden ona garip garip baktığını gördü. Ona dönüp 'ne?' dercesine kaşlarını kaldırarak baktı. "Yok bir şey," dedi Lily. Sonra yavaş yavaş sırıtmaya başladı. "Iımm… Sadece… Ben size söylemiştim!"

"Üf Lily! Başlama!" dedi Jen kaşlarını çatarak.

"Söylemiştim, söylemiştim! 'aa Lily saçmalama, olur mu öyle şey?', 'gene mi aynı hikaye Lily?!'" diye elini kolunu sallayarak bağırıp Jennifer'ın taklidini yaptı Lily onu hiç duymamış gibi. "Ama haklıymışım dimi? Haklıymışım!"

"Tamam Lily, haklıymışsın!" dedi Jennifer Lily'e gülerek.

"Neler oluyor?" dedi Kathy havluya sarınmış halde banyodan çıkarken.

"Lily!" dedi Jennifer. "'ben size söylemiştim' coşkunluğunu yaşıyor!"

Kathy güldü. "Ama haklıydı."

"Haklıydım!" diye bağırdı Lily ellerini açarak.

"Tamam, Bayan Haklıydım ve Bayan Kurtadama-Aşığım, hadi çabuk hazırlanın. Yoksa tüm yaz Hogwarts'ta kalacağız !"

"Tamam anne!" dedi Kathy ve Lily bir ağızdan, dudak bükerek.


	39. Chapter 39

"Kathy biliyor!" dedi Remus, James ve Sirius hastane kanadındaki odasına girdikleri anda. Kendini berbat hissediyordu. Ama gündüz olduğu için –ve tabiî ki Madamın yaptığı tonlarca büyü sayesinde- acı çekmiyordu fazla. Berbat hissetmesinin nedeni Kathy'di. Onu en kötü halindeyken görmüştü. Neyse ki ona saldırmamıştı Remus. Bir yandan da Kathy'nin tüm gece orada durup ona bir şekilde destek olmaya çalışmasını düşündükçe içinde garip duygular hareketleniyordu. Kathy'nin ona gerçekten değer verdiğinin göstergesiydi bu çünkü.

"Ne? Nasıl?" diye bağırıştılar James ve Sirius. "Öğrenmemeleri için her şeyi yaptık Aylak! Nasıl olur?"

"Gece buraya geldi abi! Hayatımın en zor dakikalarıydı. Düşünsenize, ona saldırabilirdim! Ve tüm gece burada oturdu biliyor musunuz? Gitmesini söyledim defalarca. 'Yardım etmek istiyorum' dedi, beni yalnız bırakmak istemedi…" dedi Remus yorgun sesiyle. "Sabah kendime geldiğimde Madam onu gönderdiğini söyledi. Tembihlemiş kimseye söyleme diye." Sirius ve James birbirlerine hıhı-tabi-söylemez dercesine baktılar. Onları gören Remus "Hadi ama! Madam'ı ikna etmiş işte söylemeyeceğine. Söylemez belki de…?" Sirius ve James hala bir şey demeden sadece baktılar Remus'a. "Üf tamam! Evet, kesinlikle Lily ve Jennifer'a söyleyecek…" diye pes etti sonunda Remus. "Neden sadece bir afiş yaptırmıyoruz ki? 'Dikkat! Remus Lupin bir kurtadamadır.'" dedi Remus alaycı alaycı.

"Ya abi, onların bilmesinden bir şey olmaz. Başkasına söylemezler ki. Hem zaten Lily biliyordu. Yani tahmin ediyordu," dedi James Remus'u biraz olsun rahatlatmak için.

"Nasıl tahmin eder ya? Neyse artık herkes tamamen emin oldu böylelikle! Kathy dün geceden sonra yüzüme bile bakmaya korkar eminim," dedi Remus başını acıyla sallayarak.

"Abi saçmalama! Kız aşağıda balo varken senin yanına gelmiş. Ve tüm gece senin yanında durmuş yani! Ötesi var mı bunun?!" dedi Sirius elini kolunu sallaya sallaya.

"Evet ya, Patiayak haklı. Aslında ben Hank Mollery konusunda biraz endişeliydim; ama belli ki Kathy ondan hoşlanmıyormuş…" dedi James de.

"Ne? Hank Mollery mi? O da nerden çıktı?" dedi Remus merakla.

"Yaa baloya birlikte gittiler de…" dedi James bu konuyu açtığı için rahatsızlanarak. "Çocuk biraz Kathy'e yazıyor gibiydi. Bir de eski çıktığıydı ya… Ama-"

"Bir de eski çıktığı mı? Neden birlikte gittiler ki o zaman? Şş bana bakın, öyle yakın yakın mıydılar akşam?"

"Yok be!" dedi Sirius. "Zaten yakın yakın olsalar kız ilk fırsatta sana koşar mıydı be abi?"

Remus ise Sirius'un dediklerini pek umursamıyor gibiydi. "Neyse…" dedi. "Peter nerde ya kaç gündür?"

James ve Sirius, Peter'ın varlığını tamamen unutmuş gibiydiler. "Bilmem ki… Günlerdir görmedim" dedi James kollarını iki yana açarak. "Bir işler karıştırıyor; ama bakalım ne zaman ortaya çıkacak…" dedi Sirius kaşlarını çatarak.

"Hadi siz kahvaltıya gidin artık. Madam beni ekspres gelene kadar salmıyor!" dedi Remus uzun bir sessizliğin sonunda.

"Tamam abi, iyice gücünü topla da yolda filan kötü olma," dedi Sirius ayaklanarak.

"Ya Kathy filan ne düşünüyor bu durum hakkında, bir ağzını arayın tamam mı? Diğerlerine söylemiş mi vesaire…"

"İyi ama zaten senin Kathy'le mutlaka bir konuşma yapman gerekiyor Aylak," dedi James de kapıya yönelirken. Remus sadece "Biliyorum" gibi bir şeyler mırıldanıp küçük odadan çıkan arkadaşlarına melül melül baktı.

James ve Sirius Büyük salona indiklerinde kızlar çoktan gülüşüp konuşarak kahvaltılarını ediyorlardı bile. "Evet Sirius, şimdi dananın kuyruğu kopacak! Lily için hala 'Jamees' miyim yoksa tekrar 'Potter!'a mı döndüm acaba?? " diye fısıldadı James masaya yaklaşırlarken. "Ta taam! Az sonra!" diye fısıldadı Sirius da karşılığında gülerek.

"Günaydın!" dedi sonra yüksek sesle. Jennifer'ın yanına kurulmadan önce eğilip burnunun ucuna bir öpücük kondurdu. "Nasılsın balım?" James ise tereddütle Lily'nin yanına yaklaşıp oturdu. "Lily?" dedi tek kaşını kaldırarak. "James?" dedi Lily gülümseyerek James'e dönüp. "Ohh.." diye rahat bir nefes aldı James. Uzanıp Lily'e sarıldı, saçlarını, alnını defalarca öptü.

"Ahh ah, bugünleri de mi görecektik?" dedi Sirius sahte gözyaşını siler gibi yapıp sahte sahte burnunu çekerek.

"Çok şükür ya!" dedi Jennifer gülerek.

"Üf abarttınız!" dedi Lily de gülerek.

"Hayır ya! Bu olayı her yıl şenliklerle kutlayacağız bebeğim daha!"

_Her yıl derken…?_ diye düşündü Lily. James gibi her dakika sevgili değiştiren bir insanla yıllarca sürecek bir ilişkileri olacağı düşüncesi çok uzak gelmişti Lily'e.

"Hıımm, gelecek yılları düşünüyoruz yani Lil," dedi Kathy dudaklarını büzüp gülümseyerek.

"Tabiî ki!" diye atıldı James. "Onu kapmışken bir daha bırakacağımı düşünmüyorsunuz herhalde!" Lily'e iyice sokuldu. Lily tüm vücudunda bir sıcaklık ve titreme hissetti aynı anda. _Şimdi böyle diyor ama iki gün sonra göreceğiz… Yazın tüm bunları unutacağından eminim… Fazla kaptırma kendini Lily… Sakın fazla kaptırma…_ Çoktan kaptırmıştı bile…

"Hadi çabuk kahvaltınızı yapın, ekspres neredeyse gelecek…" dedi Kathy. "Remus kahvaltı etmeyecek miymiş?" diye ekledi merakla James ve Sirius'a bakarak. _Acaba bildiğimi biliyorlar mı?.._

James ve Sirius, Remus'un adı geçince birbirlerine kaçamak bakışlar attılar. _Bildiğini bildiğimizi biliyor mu acaba?_ "Iıı.. şey.. Remus hastane kanadından çıkmadı daha Kathy…" diyebildi sonunda James. "Evet," diye ona katıldı Sirius'ta hemen. "Eksprese gelecek direkt."

"Hımm.." dedi Kathy. Lily ve Jennifer, bir James'le Sirius'a bir Kathy'e bakıyorlardı.

Ortam bir anda kasılmıştı. Kimse konuşmadan önündeki yiyeceklerle ilgileniyordu. Hemen kahvaltılarını edip kendilerini Hogwarts'tan dışarı attılar. Kırmızı tren gelmişti bile. Birçok öğrenci trenin çevresinde birikmişti.

(pinhani-bir anda)

Onlar da şatonun taş basamaklarından inip o yöne doğru yürümeye başladılar. Şatodan uzaklaşırlarken Lily arkasına dönüp şatonun güneş ışığını yansıttığı pencerelerine, heybetli kulelerine baktı bir süre. "Hoşça kal Hogwarts… Seneye görüşürüz," diye mırıldandı Lily. Her yıl şatodan ayrılırken hüzünlenirdi. Ama bu yıl bir başkaydı. Bu yıl sadece şatodan ayrılmıyor, aynı zamanda James'le ilgili tüm harika anılarını da orada bırakıp gidiyordu. _Neden?! Neden bu kadar geç… Neden daha önce onunla bunları yaşama fırsatını teptim ki sürekli… Döndüğümüzde hiçbir şey şimdiki gibi olmayacak…_ Gözleri dolmuş halde orada öylece dururken birden kendini belinden kavrayan güçlü kolları hissetti. "Lily Evans o kadar da duygusuz değilmiş demek ki…" dedi ona sımsıkı sarılmış olan James. O da gözlerini kısmış şatoya bakıyordu. "Eski dostumuzu özleyeceğiz değil mi balkabağım?" dedi sonra Lily'e dönüp yamuk bir gülümsemeyle onu aydınlatarak. O sırada Lily'nin gözünden bir damla yaş inmeye başladı. _Lanet olsun, nerden çıktı şimdi bu zırlaklık?!_ diye düşündü Lily kendisine kızarak. Ama James uzanıp Lily'nin yanağından süzülen gözyaşını küçük bir öpücükle durdurdu. "James…" dedi Lily birden "Ben tatilde seni çok özleyeceğim…" James bir anda ne yapacağını şaşırarak Lily'e afallamış halde baktı. "Aman Tanrım… Lily bir de bana sor! Kafayı yiyeceğim, senden hiç ayrılmak istemiyorum… Hele şimdi bir de bana bunu dedin ya… Lanet olsun, ne yapacağız?"

"Lilyyy! Jamees!" Kathy'nin sesini duydular arkalarından. "Hadisenize! Bir siz kaldınız!" Çaresizce arkalarını döndüler. Kathy trenin yanından sarkmış bağırıyordu. Birden trenden puflama sesleri geldi ve buharlar yükseldi. Lily ve James koşmaya başladılar. Nefes nefese kendilerini trene attıklarında biraz önceki konuşma kaynamıştı ne yazık ki. "Aman be çocuklar!" dedi Kathy. "Az daha orada öylece kalıyordunuz yani. Romantizm de bir yere kadar!" James ve Lily birbirlerine birer bakış attılar. İkisi de _keşke orada öylece kalsaydık… _diye düşündüler. Kathy'nin peşinden Jennifer ve Sirius'un olduğu kompartımana gittiler. "Oh be! Orada kalacaktınız!" dedi bu sefer de Jennifer. "Üff tamam, bindik işte lanet trene! Amma abarttınız ha!" dedi Lily sonunda dayanamayarak. "Hımm… Birilerinin sinirleri bozuk galiba…" dedi Jen kaşlarını kaldırıp bakışlarını başka yöne çevirerek. Lily'se sadece gözlerini devirdi.

O sırada kompartımanın kapısı açıldı ve içeri Remus Lupin girdi. "Merabaa…" dedi Remus yorgun bir gülümsemeyle. "Ooo, olay adam!" dedi Sirius sırıtarak. "Sizi tekrar aramızda görebilmek ne büyük şeref!" dedi Lily de. "Nerelere kayboldunuz bakalım?"

Remus bulduğu boş bir yere kendini atarken ne diyeceğini düşünüyordu. Sirius ve James'e şöyle bir göz attı; ama belli ki onların da bir fikirleri yoktu. "Hastaydım…" dedi sonunda Remus. Pek yaratıcı olmasa da bunca zamandır böyle idare edebilmişti. "Hımm, geçmiş olsun," dedi Lily. Jennifer da Lily'e katıldı.

_Eğer Kathy, Lily'e anlatmamışsa Lily'nin hala kendi teorisini kanıtlamaya çalışıyor olması gerekirdi. Ve Remus'un ağzından laf almaya çalışırdı… Kathy söylemiş olmalı o zaman…_ diye düşündü James, Lily'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi inceleyip bir ipucu bulmaya çalışarak.

(Radiohead-Creep)

Remus da Kathy'nin yüzünde herhangi bir ipucu arıyor o sırada. _Benden korkuyor mu acaba? Lanet olsun… Nasıl korkmasın ya…_ "Kathy," dedi Remus tüm cesaretini toplayıp. "Seninle biraz konuşabilir miyiz?" Kathy de zaten bunu bekliyormuş gibi hemen "Tabii" diyip ayağa kalktı. Bir süre yürüyüp boş bir kompartıman aradılar.

Sonunda vagonun sonundaki kompartımana girip oturduklarında Remus hemen "Dün gece için çok özür dilerim…" dedi. Aklına gelen tek şey buydu.

"Özür dileyecek bir şey yok ki Remus," dedi Kathy şefkatle ona bakarak. "Bu sensin ve ben senden korkmuyorum…"

"Gerçekten mi?" dedi Remus. "Ama Kathy, bu ben değilim… Ben bu olmak istemiyorum…"

"Nasıl başladı bu?" dedi Kathy anlayışla başını sallayarak. Böylece Remus ısırılışını ve her ay yaşadıklarını anlattı. Dumbledore'un onu nasıl okula aldığını ve… "Bunu James, Sirius ve Peter'dan gizleyebileceğimi sandım… Ama başaramadım… Benden kaçacaklarını ve benimle arkadaş olmak istemeyeceklerini düşündüm. Ama onlar hep yanımda oldular. Bu dönüşümleri kolaylaştırmak için ellerinden geleni yaptılar…"

"Çünkü sana gerçekten değer veriyorlar Remus! Ben de sana gerçekten değer veriyorum… O yüzden asla senden kaçacağımı filan düşünme. Bilakis, bende ne gerekiyorsa yaparım…"

"Kathy… Sen gerçekten harikasın!" dedi Remus, yıllardır ilk kez dolunay zamanında böyle mutlu hissediyordu.

Kathy de ona bakarken gözlerinin içi gülüyordu. "Yalnız…" dedi birden Kathy. "Hala açıklığa kavuşturmamız gereken birkaç şey var…"

Remus bir anda afalladı. Neden bahsediyordu acaba? _E haklı kız… Ondan hoşlanıp hoşlanmadığımı bilmek istiyor kesin… Kurtadam olduğumu açıklamaktan daha zor bunu söylemek. Ona seni seviyorum diye haykırmak istiyorum; ama her ne kadar da beni bu halimle kabul ettiğini söylese de… beni sevmesi… zor…_

"James ve Sirius," dedi Kathy, Remus'un sessizliği üzerine. _Ne? Bunun şimdi James ve Sirius'la ne alakası var?_ "Onlar da o gece seninle ortadan kayboldu; ama onlar kurtadam olmadığına göre seninle durmaları çok tehlikeli değil mi? Hem sen dönüştüğün gece ne yapıyorsun? Nereye saklanıyorsun? O küçücük oda-"

"Tamam tamam anladım Kathy," dedi Remus birden aklının bambaşka yerlere gitmiş olmasını komik bularak. "Hay Allah, ben de sandım ki…" diye mırıldandı kendi kendine konuşur gibi, bu duruma gülerek.

"Ne sandın?" dedi Kathy kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Hiç, hiçbir şey," dedi Remus hemen. "James ve Sirius meselesi biraz karışık aslında Kathy," diye devam etti yüzünü buruşturarak. Söylemeli miydi söylememeli miydi? "Aslında bilmemen gerekiyor…"

"Nedenmiş? Artık her şeyi biliyorum zaten."

"Tam olarak her şey değil. Evet, kurtadam oluşum büyük bir sırdı; fakat bu da en az onun kadar büyük bir şey…"

"Anlatsana Remus!" dedi Kathy sabırsızlıkla.

Remus bir süre Kathy'e baktı; ama bunu söylemek çok zordu. Nasıl tepki vereceği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. James, Sirius ve Peter'ın her ay onun için yaptıkları tonlarca kuralı yıkmaktan öte hayatlarını tehlikeye atmaktı. Hem de ne uğruna? Tek amaçları Remus'un dönüşümünü biraz daha eğlenceli hale getirmekti. Ama sırf kendilerini değil çevrelerindeki insanları da tehlikeye atıyorlardı her ay. Remus tüm bunları tekrar düşününce içinde gene o bildik suçluluk duygusunun yayılışını hissetti.

"Kathy…" dedi sonunda yavaşça nefes vererek. "Biz gerçekten çok yanlış şeyler yapıyoruz. Kurtadam olmam bunların yanında hafif kalır. Bunları sana anlatarak seni de her şeyin içine sürüklemek istemiyorum. Senden bazı şeyleri saklamak zorundayım…"

Kathy gözlerini dikmiş buz kesmiş halde Remus'a bakıyordu. _Neyden bahsediyor böyle… aman tanrım.. Bu çocuklar gerçekten gizemlerle dolu!_

"Peki Remus," dedi sonunda Kathy uzun süren sessizlikten sonra. Bozulmuş görünüyordu. Önceki geceden sonra aralarında ki yakınlığın boyutlarının değiştiğini ve Remus'un tüm sırlarını onunla paylaşması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Ama demek ki Remus öyle düşünmüyordu… Kathy oldukça kırılmış bir şekilde ayağa kalktı ve kompartımanın kapısına yöneldi.

"Dur Kathy, nereye gidiyorsun?" dedi Remus, Kathy'nin bu şekilde tepki vermesine şaşırarak. Onu anlamalıydı. Bu Kathy'nin iyiliği içindi. Kendisi, James, Sirius ve Peter zaten diplerine kadar suça batmışlardı. Bunları Kathy'e anlatmak onu da yanlarına çekmek demekti; ama Remus Kathy'nin bunlara bulaşmasını hiçbir şekilde istemiyordu.

"Daha fazla konuşacak bir şey kalmadı sanırım Remus," dedi Kathy Remus'un yüzüne bakmadan, eli hala kapıyı açmak üzere uzanmış halde.

"Bence son bir şey daha kaldı Kathy," dedi Remus tüm cesaretini toplayarak. "Ama önce lütfen yüzüme bak." Katy hala olduğu yerde hiç hareket etmeden duruyordu. Ne yapması gerektiğine karar veremiyordu. Remus neyden bahsediyordu acaba şimdi?

"Kathy…?" dedi Remus tekrar. Bu iş burada bitecekti. Tatilden önce Kathy'e duygularını açmalıydı. Artık sonucun ne olacağı umurunda değildi. Sadece içindekini dışarı çıkarmalıydı biran önce. Kathy sonunda yavaşça döndü. 'Ne var?' dercesine baktı Remus'a. Remus Kathy'nn gözlerinin içine bakıp derin bir nefes aldı. "Kathy, ben seni seviyorum…"

Kathy'nin ağzı resmen açık kalmıştı. Bu kadarını da beklemiyordu. _Beni seviyor mu? Seviyor? Remus Lupin bana beni sevdiğini söylüyor! _"R- Remus…" diye kekeledi Kathy.

"Biliyorum biliyorum. Belki çok erkenden söylenmiş bir şey ve belki inanmayacaksın; ama böyle hissediyorum Kathy. Senden zaten hoşlanıyordum. Dün geceyse… Dün gece yanımda kalmak için ısrar etmen ve bugün de benden korkmadığını söylemen… Kathy dün o küçücük odada senin korku dolu sesini duyduğum anda anladım bunu. O anda sana zarar vermekten ölesiye korktum ve o anda dank etti kafama. Belki bu seni kurtadam olmamdan daha çok korkutacak ama-"

"Hayır Remus," dedi Kathy sonunda, daha fazla dayanamayarak. "Ben de dün o oda da senin acı çektiğini gördüğüm anda içimde inanılmaz bir acı hissettim. Ben de o anda fark ettim ki ben de seni seviyorum…" Remus Kathy'nin son kelimelerini duyar duymaz ayağa fırlayıp Kathy'i kollarına aldı. Sımsıkı sarıldı ona, Kathy de Remus'un boynuna kollarını dolayıp mutluluktan havalarda uçtu.

Kompartımanın kapısı hızla açıldı. "Evet abi, bence bu yıl kesin şampiyon olacaklar zaten. Hele o yeni aldıkları arayıcıyla-" Hank Mollery bir anda kalakaldı. Karşısında şaşkın şaşkın ona ve arkadaşlarına bakan sarmaş dolaş insanların kim olduklarını anlaması için birkaç saniye geçmesi gerekti. "Hımm… b- burası boş değilmiş çocuklar…" dedi sonunda Hank. Ama zaten onunla birlikte içeri dalmış olan Griffindorlu arkadaşları da içerinin boş olmadığını görmüş gibiydiler. Kathy şaşkınlığını atınca hemen kendini Remus'un kollarından sıyırdı. "Iı… Merhaba Hank," dedi kızarmış suratıyla gülümsemeye çalışarak. "Merhaba" Remus bir Hank'e bir Kathy'e bakıyordu kaşları çatık bir halde. "Selam Hank," dedi sonunda o da. "Biz zaten tam çıkıyorduk. Burada kalabilirsiniz." Sonra uzanıp Kathy'nin elini tuttu sımsıkı. Kapıdan Hank'in arkadaşlarının çekilmesini bekledi dışarı çıkmadan önce.

"İyileştin demek Remus," dedi Hank, Remus tam kompartımandan dışarı adımını atmışken. Remus dönüp anlamamış gibi Hank'e baktı kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Dün hastane kanadında değil miydin? Balo sırasında?"

"Evet hastaydım, iyileştim Hank."

"E tabi, Kathy gibi biri senle böylesine ilgileniyorsa…" dedi Hank bu seferde. Remus ve Kathy ne diyeceklerini bilemeden kapıda kalmış, bakıyorlardı. "Dün baloda duramadı, sırf sen iyi misin diye bakabilmek için…"

"Hank," dedi Kathy artık dayanamayarak. "Dün öyle bir anda gittiğim için çok-"

"Tamam tamam, anlıyorum Kathy her şeyi," dedi Hank acı acı gülümseyerek.

"İyi, ne kadar da anlayışlıymışsın," dedi Remus alaycı alaycı. "Hadi yürü Kathy," diyerek Kathy'nin elini hala sımsıkı tutarak dönüp yürüdü.

Kathy'se Remus'un bu kaba davranışına anlam veremeden Hank'e son bir kez el sallayarak onun peşinden gitmek zorunda kaldı. "Remus! Bu da neydi böyle? Niye öyle sert davrandın ki çocuğa?"

"Çocukmuş! Niye baloya onunla gittin?!"

"Hımm bir düşüneyim… Başka kimle gidebilirdim? Seninle mi? Sanırım sen o sırada pek parti modunda değildin. Hem bana teklif etmedin bile!" dedi Kathy bir hışım.

"Ama biliyorsun…" dedi Remus sessizce, hemen etrafına bir göz atarak. "Öyle olmasa teklif edecektim tabiî ki de! Ama o çocuk sana yazıyor Kathy resmen!"

"Nerden çıkardın şimdi bunu?!" dedi Kathy şaşırarak.

"James söyledi; ama belli zaten!"

"Ooo, James söylemiş! Ben de öyle olmadığını söylüyorum o zaman! Biz onunla ayrıldığımızdan beri arkadaşız Remus."

"İşte bir de eski sevgilin! Neyse Kathy, en iyisi kapatalım bu konuyu!"

"Bence de kapatalım!" diye hemen cevap verdi Kathy. _Dakika bir, gol bir yani! Hemen tartışmaya başladık! Bu ne ya?!_

Diğerlerinin olduğu kompartımana girene kadar sessiz kaldılar. Ama Remus hala Kathy'nin elini sımsıkı tutuyordu.

"Bak abi, eğer evdekiler sana gene öyle saçma sapan davranırlarsa hemen bize kaçıyorsun tamam mı?" diyordu James o sırada Sirius'a.

"Tamam da annenlerde bıktı artık benden!" diye güldü Sirius.

"Ne bıkması be, seni benden çok-" O sırada içeri girmiş olan Kathy ve Remus'u gördü James. "Nerde kaldınız abi ya?" dedi hemen. Herkes onlara dönmüş merakla bakıyordu. Tüm gözler yavaş yavaş birleşmiş olan ellerine kaydı.

"Oh be, yaşasın!"

"Evet son çiftimizde tamamlandı."

Remus ve Kathy kompartımana girip diğerlerinin sevinçlerini görünce biraz önceki tartışmalarını unutup onlara katıldılar.

"Ya bu şaka gibi. Herkes birbirini böyle hemen nasıl buluverdi," dedi Jennifer sevinçle.

"İlk ben seni buldum aşkım! Hepsi bizim sayemize oldu bunların!" dedi Sirius sırıtarak.

"Hadi be! Ben yıllardır Lily'i bulmuştum!" dedi James de gülerek.

"Ama nedense o seni biraz zor buldu Çatalak!" dedi Sirius'da havlama gülüşüyle.

Yol boyunca kahkahaları kompartımandan dışarı taştı. Mükemmel bir grup olmuşlardı; ama arada akıllılarına yolculuğun sonu geldikçe hepsinin içlerinde bir burukluk oluştu. Gene de hep beraber geçirdikleri bu son saatlerin tadını çıkarmaya çalıştılar ellerinden geldiğince. Ama camdaki görüntü yeşilliklerden, tarlalardan evlere ve şehrin görüntüsüne dönüştükçe yolun sonunun geldiğini fark ettiler yavaş yavaş. En sonunda trenin düdüğünün acı inlemesi duyuldu ve tren yavaşlamaya başladı…


	40. Chapter 40

(Radiohead-Exit music(for a film))

Lily sandığını sürükleyerek peron 9 üççeyrekte ilerledi yavaş yavaş. Yanında da James vardı.

"Benimkiler dışarıdadır herhalde. Bir türlü alışamadılar buraya girmeye…" dedi Lily James'e dönüp gülümsemeye çalışarak. James de ona hafif bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. "Gitmek istemiyorum!" dedi bir süre sessizce durduktan sonra. "Gitmeni istemiyorum…" Lily gene içini kaplayan o mutsuzluğu hissetti. Gözlerine hücum eden gözyaşlarını durdurmaya çalışarak başını önüne eğdi. "Bende.." dedi yavaşça.

James tam Lily'e sarılmak için ona yaklaşırken "Jameees!" diye bağıran bir sesle irkildi. Başını o yöne çevirdiğinde ona deli gibi el sallayan anne-babasını gördü. Gönülsüzce o da onlara el salladı. "Veda zamanı…" dedi, Lily James'in anne-babasına bakarak. "Hayıır.." diye inledi James. "Yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok…" dedi Lily. Yaklaşıp James'e sarıldı sımsıkı. Ellerini James'in karışık saçlarından geçirdi. James'te ona sarıldı. "Bari seni annenlerin yanına bırakayım…"

"Hayır, boş ver. Zaten sonra Petunia'nın dilinden kurtulamam."

"Peki…"

Lily geri çekildi. Birbirlerinin gözlerine bakarak durdular el ele.

Sirius'un "Aa, merhaba Potter ailesi!" diyen sesini duydular.

"Sirius! Bu yaz bize geliyor musun bakalım?"

"Bilmem ki… Size yük olmak da iste-"

"A, olur mu öyle şey! Mutlaka bekliyoruz Sirius!"

"Hadi git artık…" dedi Lily, Sirius'la muhabbet eden Potterlara bakarak. James adım adım uzaklaşırken elleri yavaş yavaş ayrıldı. Lily gülümsemeye çalışarak elini salladı, James de arkasını döndü sonunda. Lily içini çekerek başını önüne eğdi. O sırada birden James'in dudaklarını dudaklarında buldu. Ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışırken James onu uzun uzun öptü. "Seni seviyorum Lily, lütfen bunu unutma…" diye fısıldadı kulağına. Sonra Lily'nin bir şey yapmasına ya da demesine fırsat vermeden dönüp koşarak annesiyle babasının yanına gitti tekrar. Lily, James'in diğerleriyle vedalaşıp kalabalık arasında kaybolup gitmesini izledi. Birkaç dakika içinde herkesin aileleri görünmüştü bile. Jennifer ve Sirius'un ayrılması da bir o kadar zor olmuştu. Ama Sirius'un annesi "Daha ne kadar bekleyeceğiz?!" diye bağırıp çağırmaya başlayınca Sirius'un ona bir lanet göndermesini engelleyerek ona hızla hoşça kal dedi Jennifer. Kathy ise Remus'tan ayrılırken gözyaşlarını tutamamıştı. "Seni daha yeni bulmuşken…" diyip duruyordu. Hepsi aynı durumda değil miydi zaten. "Merak etme," diyordu Remus. "Seneye harika bir yıl bizi bekliyor."

Herkes gitmiş, geriye Jennifer ve Lily kalmıştı bir tek. İkisinin de ailesi Muggle olduğundan birlikte dışarıya yöneldiler. İkisi de suskun, bu yazın onlara neler getireceğini düşünüyordu. Garda dokuzuncu peronun orada annesiyle babasını gördü Lily. "Görüşürüz Jen," diyerek Jennifer'a sarıldı. "Görüşürüz dostum…"

-SON-


End file.
